Vengeance dans la peau
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / M / Steve McGarrett, considéré comme mort, réapparait sous le nom de Eagle. Tenant une terrible vengeance entre les mains, il assassine tour à tour les hommes qui appartiennent à la bande de Kerwin. Ces malfrats avaient tué son amant devant ses yeux avant de le plonger dans un coma. Il avait tout prévu mais pas ce jeune homme torturé qui devient une cible du clan adverse.
1. Prologue

**NOTE : Je n'ai pas oublié l'OS de la dernière fic.  
**

Violence M (**pas de viol**)/ **Langage cru** par moment / Sexplicite M / Romance / **UA** / Les personnages venant de la série Hawaii 5-0 appartiennent à leur créateur, seuls les autres personnages et le fond l'histoire vienne de moi.**  
**

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Prologue**

**.**

Avez-vous déjà savouré une bonne vengeance ? Ou dirait-il, avez-vous ressenti la violente douleur d'avoir perdu la personne que vous aimiez le plus au monde ? Il ne vous parlerait pas d'une séparation. Non, il vous parlerait d'avoir vu l'homme que vous aimiez se faire trancher la gorge devant vos yeux ? Que feriez-vous, après un coma de six mois où, vous ressassiez cet instant ? Lui, il savait.

Steve McGarrett revivait chaque jour cette seconde où dans le regard de son amant, impuissant, il l'avait vu mourir. Cet homme de trente-quatre ans rêvait depuis trois longues années d'exterminer la bande de Kerwin. Il avait tout planifié. Tout calculé. Il ne ratait aucun de leurs déplacements. Il savait tout de leur vie minable. Durant une année, il avait acheté, rénové et installé plusieurs petites bases pour se dissimuler facilement.

Ancien flic, il avait immédiatement quitté son poste après son rétablissement. La ville semblait appartenir à une bande de malfrats. La nuit, elle était aux prises d'un seul homme : Kerwin Judas. Un puissant homme qui avait su faire respecter une loi, la sienne. Chaque personne qui se mettait en travers de sa route, il l'éliminait. Bien sûr, il ne se salissait jamais les mains.

En haut d'un toit, Steve observait de ses yeux bleu nuit la rivière de lumière. Tel un immense lac parsemé de scintillement, le côté sombre de la ville aurait dès ce soir un nouveau rival : Eagle. Il ferma des paupières en laissant le souffle frais de l'automne glissait entre sa longue veste noire et sa tenue ténébreuse. Pour celui qu'il avait longuement aimé, il détenait une liste de toute la bande… une vingtaine de noms et, à partir de cette seconde, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Le regard extrêmement mauvais, il contemplait ce qui allait devenir son terrain de jeu. Le vent balayant ses cheveux bruns, il était prêt à commencer la chasse. Les lèvres s'étirant en un sourire conquérant, il ne devait plus avoir de pitié. Steve était, à son avantage, considéré comme mort. Il avait bien travaillé sur son identité : il était personne, juste une ombre errante.

**… … …**

Dans un immeuble abandonné, au sous-sol, il avait tout aménagé pour y vivre pendant qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il entra dans son petit appartement pour seulement saisir un paquet de photos compromettantes sur sa première victime : Fred Harle, le bras droit de Kerwin. Cette crapule aimait les parties de jambes en l'air. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela mais, pour Steve, quand l'homme envers lequel une confiance sans failles s'installait couchait avec une des maitresses préférées du grand boss, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

Marchant dans les rues sombres de la ville, il prévoyait de faire subir à sa seconde victime ce que cette dernière avait osé faire à son amant. L'obscurité du monde avait peut-être une âme remplie de noirceur mais, la sienne était devenue encore plus sombre. Ces fils de pute avaient arraché de sa vie le seul être qu'il chérissait. Le seul qu'il ne lui était donné d'aimer de tout son cœur.

Arrivé devant une vieille bâtisse, il monta par les escaliers extérieurs pour atteindre le toit. Un 9 mm à la ceinture, il le traversa jusqu'à l'autre côté et descendit à pas lent. Sa chaussure en vue de la fenêtre désirée, il baissa seulement son visage, faisant tomber ses cheveux bruns. Hector Manuel, seconde victime, était confortablement assis sur un canapé… Steve grimaça de dégout en apercevant une putain en train de lui mastiquer le sexe.

Il ne devait pas réfléchir… non, plus maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à se lancer dans cette traque. Le visage déterminé, il mit ses lunettes noires et brisa rapidement la vitre d'un coup de poing enganté. L'arme en main, il fit taire le cri de la pétasse d'un coup gifle en pleine face avant de tendre son joujou devant le nez d'Hector. Ce dernier toujours assis la queue à l'air libre, Steve lâcha un rire moqueur en relevant ses lunettes.

— Tu… bredouilla la victime, toi ! Tu es…

— Mort, coupa-t-il en inclinant son visage, il semblerait que la faucheuse n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de me garder…

Steve, l'arme toujours pointée sur l'assassin de son amant, fit le tour du canapé.

— Imagines-tu ce que je ressens, là, à cette seconde ? susurra-t-il en empoignant de la main gauche la chevelure d'Hector,… tu m'as retiré la vie le jour où tu l'as tué…

Les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, il ne le laissa pas répondre. Il lâcha son arme en faisant glisser son poignard de sa manche et… d'un coup rageur, il porta la lame aiguisée sur le haut du cou en appuyant de toute sa haine et d'un seul mouvement rapide, il lui trancha la gorge. A ce geste, il étouffa un cri rempli de désespoir… parce que cela ne lui rendrait jamais celui qu'il avait aimé…

Le souffle court, il ne devait pas trembler. Non, c'était eux les traitres ! C'était eux qui arrachaient la vie des innocents. Il sortit les photos pour anéantir Fred puis, une dernière fois en remettant ses lunettes, il contempla le cadavre d'Hector. Réajustant sa veste, il reprit son arme quand, tout d'un coup, le bruit d'un vase brisé attira son attention.

Steve, fronçant des sourcils, n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait une autre personne. D'un pas rapide, il braqua son arme en donnant un coup violent à la porte. Le silence soudain ne le rassura nullement. D'une main, il alluma la pièce et brandit son arme sur le corps… d'un jeune homme, à première vue, blessé et à moitié nu.

— Qui es-tu ? tonna-t-il en restant méfiant.

Steve serra nerveusement de la mâchoire : devait-il l'abattre ? Le cœur palpitant, il ne voyait qu'un jeune homme blond recroquevillé contre un mur, apeuré et dont la peau était recouverte de blessure bleuâtre. Sa raison lui dictait de le tuer mais, son traître de cœur lui murmurait de le sauver. Il lâcha un grognement en rangeant son arme. Sans douceur, il empoigna un bras du jeune séquestré en beuglant de le suivre ou il le tuerait…

**… … …**

Danny, vingt ans, entendit le bruit d'une vitre cassée. Apeuré que son ravisseur ne revienne lui faire une leçon, il se plia en deux en s'adossant contre un mur. Le corps tremblant, il souffrait de ses coups perpétuels. Enfermé et trainé d'un appartement à l'autre, cela faisait un an qu'il vivait ainsi. Il était l'atout de Kerwin. Une carte maitresse qui savait jouer de ses doigts sur un clavier… un as qui pénétrait dans les fichiers interdits du système…

Aujourd'hui, trop fatigué, Danny désirait mourir alors, il avait dit non. Il ne voulait plus s'infiltrer dans les données que souhaitait Kerwin. Pour avoir osé répondre, il se retrouvait ici, ce soir, brutalisé durant plus d'une heure. Alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il avait prié pour que cet homme l'achève. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses membres tremblaient, entrechoquant ses genoux l'une contre l'autre…

— Suis-moi et fermes-là ou je te tue !

Il étouffa ses gémissements de douleur. Les jambes flageolantes, il distingua son bourreau étendu dans une mare de sang puis, en s'arrêtant à côté de l'inconnu en noir, il le regarda jeter une carte sur le corps. Le temps d'une seconde, il distingua un aigle…

**.**

**A suivre**

**C'est plus un essais dans le style.  
**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 p1 : Eagle

**Note** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Pairing** : McDanno

Cette fiction avancera en fonction de l'intérêt parce que c'est plus une recherche de style dans le genre que je m'essaie... no magie, no surnaturel, rien, juste des hommes et leurs flingues !

* * *

**Eagle : Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 1 p.1 : Eagle**

**.**

Steve descendit jusqu'à la ruelle, suivi de près par le captif. Grognant contre lui-même, il posa son regard sombre sur ce dernier en cinglant :

— Déshabilles-toi !

La main droite saisissant son 9mm, il repoussa le blond contre un mur lorsque, à travers ses lunettes, il distingua trois ombres qui s'approchèrent d'eux. Le premier, fin mais qui semblait aussi agile que lui dans les mouvements, donna un coup violent contre sa main. Son arme vola jusqu'aux pieds nus de son protégé, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Il se cambra en arrière, laissant un coup poing de son adversaire brasser de l'air avant de lui passer devant le nez. A cet instant, d'un geste rapide, il le saisit en le retournant brusquement pour le plier : le craquement d'un os brisé se fit écho à travers le cri d'effroi de sa victime ! Le temps d'apercevoir le deuxième homme qui brandissait une arme contre lui, à l'aide de son pied droit, il le repoussa violemment pendant qu'il finissait le premier en tirant brutalement sur le bras cassé. Le buste de ce dernier s'avançant devant lui, il le lâcha rapidement pour plier rageusement ses bras en arrière. Dans un mouvement d'air, il prit une profonde respiration et plaqua ses paumes contre la poitrine en décalant le rythme cardiaque de son adversaire.

Danny, le regard paniqué, suivait l'homme en noir se battre contre les sbires d'Hector. Terrifié d'être à nouveau leur prisonnier, il s'enfonça dans l'ombre du mur en tentant de calmer sa respiration lente et extrêmement saccadée. Son sauveur semblait prendre possession de la rue. Il paraissait maitre de ses gestes brusques et tranchants. Il grimaça en entendant l'os se briser d'un coup sec puis, en voyant l'homme s'évanouir à terre, un espoir commença à naitre au fond de lui.

Malgré ce sentiment, il avait peur… peur que Kerwin ne revienne pour lui. Tremblant comme une feuille, il souffrait encore de ses blessures mais, en observant son sauveur, désarmer le second homme en ramenant la figure de ce dernier contre un de ses genoux, il le vit flanquer un coup d'avant-bras tonique contre la nuque… deux sur trois !

Steve passa ses doigts sur sa bouche ensanglantée puis, en léchant sa lèvre blessée, il contempla le dernier homme qui braquait son arme dans sa direction. Il soupira en glissant une main dans une de ces poches intérieures à la recherche d'un petit poignard. Lorsqu'il sentit la pointe du bout de son index ganté, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire mesquin. Un autre tir résonna en même temps qu'il envoya son objet tranchant. Le regardant s'avachir à genoux, Steve s'avança en le toisant froidement puis, en écartant l'arme d'un coup de pieds, il s'agenouilla en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

— Tu avertiras ton boss qu'il y a un nouveau en ville ! S'il te demande un nom, reprit-il en reculant son visage pour le contempler de ses yeux assassins, je suis **_Eagle_**,… et, tonna-t-il en claquant violemment la tête de ce dernier contre le mur, j'exterminerais toute sa bande d'enfoiré !

Il se releva et pivota vers le blond qui, en le faisant soupirer, braquait sa propre arme contre lui. Le regard effrayé qu'il apercevait ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver à sa hauteur et de reprendre son 9mm en peu de temps qu'il fallut à son protégé de souffler.

— A poil ! tonna Steve d'une voix ferme.

Danny, les yeux ronds et brillants, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que « **_Eagle_ **» comme il avait compris, déchira son haut. Très vite, les mains tremblantes, il finit lui-même par enlever son pantalon.

— J'ai dit à poil ! grinça Steve en ôtant sa veste longue pour la mettre sur le dos du jeune homme qui, enfin, retira son boxer, tu pourrais avoir un émetteur sur toi !

Steve souleva une plaque d'égout en l'invitant à descendre… Il commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir écouté son cœur. Le jeune homme était tellement lent et… il grogna en le voyant s'étaler de tout son corps contre la petite surface d'eau.

— Mhn… put-il seulement dire en le prenant directement comme un sac à patates,… ton nom ?

— … euh,… Danny…

— Parfait ! Quand tu seras soigné, tu dégages !

En disant ces derniers mots, il le remit sur les pieds devant lui puis, le bras gauche sous le dos du jeune Danny, il prit un petit spray dans sa poche et le gaza quelques secondes. Ce dernier évanoui, Steve le transporta jusque dans une planque qui lui appartenait.

**… … …**

— Lieutenant Weston ! gueula un officier en saisissant, à l'aide d'une pince, une carte sur le cadavre d'Hector.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança en détaillant l'image de près.

— Ça vous parle ? demanda son coéquipier.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle secoua la tête en lui demandant de le ranger avec les autres preuves à conserver. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce puis, en suivant son collègue, elle pénétra dans une petite chambre où seul un vieux matelas trainait dans un petit coin. Une assiette à moitié entamée lui parut dater de la veille. Les yeux scrutateurs, elle fit demi-tour en chuchotant :

— Hector avait quelqu'un avec lui.

— Il a dû s'enfuir ou il a été libéré.

— Ouai, je l'avais bien compris, siffla-t-elle, bon, reprit-elle en fixant les scientifique qui arrivèrent, veillez à me prendre les empreintes de la petite pièce.

Elle balaya doucement le sol en poursuivant à son collègue :

— Toi, Déka, qu'en penses-tu ?

Éric Déka, le jeune officier, n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Tout le monde connaissait les hommes de Kerwin. Dealer et revendeur d'armes, personne n'était assez idiot pour mener une vendetta. Il n'était pas natif de cette ville mais pour le peu qu'il en avait appris, cela faisait des années que les flics tentaient de trouver assez de preuve contre cet homme. En la voyant quitter l'appartement, il la suivit en faisant ses conclusions :

— Deux hommes morts à l'extérieur et Hector dans le salon avec une carte comme signature, je ne vois qu'un règlement de compte.

Une fois à l'air libre, il la vit sortir son portable en s'éloignant de lui. Toujours vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bordeaux, elle semblait toujours décontractée mais, il sentait à travers ses regards qu'elle lui dissimulait des choses. Il adorait travailler avec elle et de temps en temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait souvent cavalier seul, comme si elle craignait qu'une relation amicale ne s'installe entre eux.

C'était une femme dynamique qui savait se faire respecter. Bien que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, derrière ce bout de femme se cachait un vrai bulldozeur. Elle faisait un mètre soixante-dix et ne se laissait pas marcher dessus. Douée dans son travail, elle était très intuitive. A ses côtés depuis un an, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la cerner.

Comme tous les nouveaux, il avait appris que l'ancien coéquipier de Weston avait péri dans l'incendie de son propre appartement. Il se racontait que Steve McGarrett se serait donné la mort juste après avoir survécu à un tir reçu au-dessus du cœur. Éric se demandait parfois comment les hommes arrivaient-ils à surmonter ces atroces visions ? Vivant seul, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la colère qui avait dû prendre Steve… Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se mettre à sa place lorsque, face à lui, ce dernier avait dû voir son compagnon se faire égorgé. Alors, il avait compris que Steve et son supérieur étaient bien plus que des collègues pour sa collègue : ils étaient amis.

— Déka ! sursauta-t-il en sortant de ses pensées, quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser, suivez-moi !

— Bien, où allons-nous ?

Elle se dirigeait vers son véhicule lorsqu'elle croisa le médecin légiste, Dr Max Bergman. Elle lui fit un rapide topo et monta dans la voiture. Elle sentait que l'affaire était plus lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait. Anxieuse, elle défit sa queue de cheval pour la refaire lentement.

— Lieutenant ?

Elle mit le contact puis, en posant un regard indéchiffrable sur son coéquipier, elle lui chuchota :

— Tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

— Sur ?

— Le règlement de compte parce que nous allons à l'autre bout de la ville voir le cadavre de Fred Harle…

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, deux hommes les plus importants de Kerwin décédés la même nuit ! Ce n'est qu'une vengeance, souffla finalement Éric en mettant sa ceinture, qui irait descendre le bras droit et Hector ? Qui aurait envie de se frotter à ses mecs pourris ?

Lori Weston fixait intensément son volant. Les lèvres serrées, elle savait qui était à l'origine de ces attaques. Elle avait reconnu le tatouage de Malo Ho Kelly. Elle était peut-être succincte mais c'était bien l'image. Elle avait eu un doute quant à la mort de Steve mais, à cette seconde, elle savait qu'il était revenu pour le venger.

_''— Inspecteur Ho Kelly ! se rappelait-elle d'avoir salué son premier jour._

_C'était un homme grand, peau mate et d'une carrure imposante. Les cheveux noirs d'une dizaine de centimètres lui donnaient un air de rebelle aux vues de son statut mais le commissaire Grand semblait le tolérer. D'origine Hawaiienne, elle se souvenait qu'il avait beaucoup de charme… et, avec le temps, elle avait compris que le coéquipier avec qui elle faisait équipe était amoureux de cet homme. _

_Steve avait beau dissimuler ses rougeurs, elle l'avait fini par le pousser à faire le premier pas. Ce dernier était tellement heureux qu'elle fut la seule à connaitre leur liaison. Au commissariat, ils étaient collègues mais, une fois dans leur appartement, ils étaient amants… juste un couple comme un autre,… deux hommes qui s'aimaient. Le but n'était pas de se cacher des policiers mais d'éviter que l'un ou l'autre soit pris en otage à cause de leurs liens affectifs. _

_Steve avait vécu trois ans de bonheur… trois ans de haut et de bas à cause des affaires Kerwin Judas… puis, tout avait basculé. Ce jour-là, elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis… l'ordure avait préféré attaquer la source de ses malheurs… parce que Malo était prêt à démanteler tous le réseau de ses livraisons… et personne n'avait pu mettre la main sur la clé USB''_

... ... ...

Steve déposa le jeune homme sur le canapé et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en passant par sa chambre. Sa planque n'était pas très grande mais assez spacieuse pour lui seul. En ôtant sa veste, il grimaça de douleur. La dernière balle avait effleuré son bras droit. Il soupira en se dépêchant de nettoyer sa plaie. Une fois terminée, nu, il s'installa sous le jet de pluie d'eau tiède. Les mains contre le mur, il ferma des yeux quelques secondes. Il sentait encore son indécision de détruire Kerwin. Tuer Hector et Harle n'étaient pas suffisant à ses yeux. L'absence de Malo saignait encore son cœur d'une douleur sans nom. Il avait tellement de colère en lui qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre de vue son objectif.

Après s'être relaxé quelques minutes, il se lava et il sortit de la pièce pour s'habiller rapidement. Il saisit ses lunettes noires et entra dans sa petite salle d'ordinateur. Il prit un cordon qui reliait la face de ses lunettes à sa tour puis, les images de la soirée s'affichèrent sur son écran. Il se foutait de filmer ses meurtres, ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir si quelqu'un savait pour lui. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait senti une présence qui paraissait l'observer de loin et ça, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de jeu. Il respira profondément en basculant son buste en arrière. Adossé à son siège, il glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure brune avant de les poser sur ses yeux. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Il se remit à visualiser quand, le cœur battant, il fronça des sourcils en distinguant une ombre près de la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé chez Hector. Il tenta de zoomer mais tout restait flou. Il revit cette ombre derrière le dernier homme qu'il venait de mettre à terre.

— Merde ! cingla-t-il en allant s'allonger dans son lit.

Le regard planté sur le plafond, il se convainquait que cela n'était que le début et que personne ne l'arrêterait tant que Kerwin respirait encore.

.

Danny, le corps endolori, gémit de douleur lorsqu'il bougea du canapé. Il cligna les paupières plusieurs fois en entendant soudainement les informations à la télé :

« Surement un règlement de comptes, disait la présentatrice, Hector Manuel a été retrouvé égorgé chez lui et, deux autres hommes gisaient aussi dehors !

— On a dit pas de journaliste ! entendit-il de la voix d'une femme, vous piétinez une enquête en cours !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, continua la présentatrice qui semblait se faire virer de l'appartement, seule une carte a été laisser sur le corps… Il… » La télé s'éteignit lorsqu'il essaya de rouler sur le côté. La télécommande sous son poids, il se redressa doucement en étouffant des gémissements.

— Danny !

La voix sèche d'Eagle le statufia sur place. Les mains emmitouflées dans la couverture, il se rappelait avoir osé retourner l'arme de l'inconnu contre ce dernier. Terrifié que son heure soit bientôt arrivé, il déglutit nerveusement puis, en baissant son regard, il ferma des paupières. C'était mieux ainsi, se disait-il.

— Tiens !

Il ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses jambes.

— Des vêtements propres !

La voix était comme rempli de dégout ou de colère. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire tellement il était totalement perdu.

— Avant, reprit l'homme en le forçant à se lever, on va soigner tes blessures.

Danny, nu sous la couverture, se mit violemment à rougir. Inquiet que ses marques ne montrent à quel point il avait été battu, il préféra répondre d'une voix à peine inaudible :

— Je,… je peux me débrouiller seul…

— Parfait ! entendit-il en le voyant repartir en lui jetant la valise à pharmacie, quand tu auras fini, tu t'en vas !

Les larmes aux yeux, le blond fixait la mallette. Il savait que dehors, Kerwin le traquerait sans relâche. Il connaissait assez cet homme pour comprendre qu'il était déjà mort. Son corps n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Mal nourri et battu pour des choses dont il ne pouvait pas forcément faire, il imaginait sans peine son cadavre sur un trottoir. Puis de toute façon personne ne se soucierait de savoir qui il était...

**.**

**A suivre**

**C'était bien décrit le combat ? ou... non ?**

**Malo Ho Kelly est le grand-frère de Chin.**

**.**


	3. Chapitre 1 p2 : Eagle

**Pairing** : Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment** : Steve McGarrett sauve un jeune homme lorsqu'il assassine Hector Manuel. Lorie Weston, ancienne coéquipière de Steve, comprend très vite qui est Eagle.

**.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 1 part 2 : Eagle**

**.**

Steve déambulait dans les rues à la recherche d'information, autre que la télévision. Vêtu de manière à éviter les regards sur sa personne, il portait un jean bleu sombre et un gros pull opalin. Sa veste en daim noire, il était monsieur tout le monde. Même les lunettes en plastiques rondes et marron avaient été soigneusement choisies. Les cheveux bruns plaqués sur le crâne, il donnait l'air d'un mec coincé et totalement perdu.

Depuis deux heures, il marchait en tendant les oreilles. Il entendait des brides d'histoire. Des meurtres qui semblaient être bien pris par la population. Ce ne fut qu'en pénétrant dans une supérette, non loin de la demeure d'Hector qu'il écouta une vieille dame chuchoter à une autre :

— Il paraît que cet homme séquestrait un môme…

— Ah bon ?

— Oui et personne ne sait qui était ce gosse…

— C'est horrible ! J'espère qu'il a pu s'enfuir, pourvu qu'Eagle veille sur lui !

Steve fronça des sourcils en entendant son pseudonyme. Il semblerait que cela ait déjà fait le tour en à peine quelques heures. Un léger sourire de satisfaction au bord des lèvres, il n'avait qu'un seul vœu à formuler : celui que Kerwin comprenne qu'il avait maintenant une ennemie.

— En parlant de lui, reprit la première, certains disent que c'est un fantôme… une ombre…qui tue les meurtriers.

Soudain, il fut percuté par un jeune homme qui posa le temps d'une seconde un regard gris dans les siens. Steve, plus scrutateur, s'aperçut rapidement que c'était un flic.

— Pardon, souffla le policier en civil en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Déka ! entendit-il d'une voix qui lui enserra subitement la poitrine, magne ! Le commissaire veut nous voir !

Il n'était pas prêt à la revoir. Se retourner pour la regarder serait comme revivre au passé.

_''Il se rappelait du jour fatidique… Malo et lui avaient décidé de se prélasser sur le canapé en se regardant un film. Il était parti quelques minutes à l'épicerie du coin, celui de Mr Huang. Le quartier asiatique de la ville n'était pas forcément le plus beau mais il était agréable. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au pas de sa porte, il était entré en ouvrant son sac en plastique :_

_— Bon, tu as le choix entre les nouilles sautés aux bœufs et…_

_Il se souvenait encore du toucher froid et velours qui s'était glissé sous sa gorge, du frisson comparable à un vent d'hiver qui s'était emparé de son dos et de la peur grandissante qui l'avait tiraillé. Lâchant le sac, l'inconnu qui s'était posté derrière lui avait murmuré à son oreille :_

_— Alors comme ça, Ho Kelly se tape un mec…_

_La voix… elle était si glaciale qu'il avait la sensation rien qu'à ses mots qu'il réussissait à le violer._

_— Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'enculer mais je n'ai pas le temps, reprit son agresseur en lui léchant la joue, en plus, tu as bien le goût d'une pétasse…_

_Steve se rappelait de chaque sentiment qui l'avait traversé et de chaque longue seconde qui le séparait de son amant encore en vie._

_— Regarde-le ! lui intimait l'homme en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou, crois-tu qu'il serait d'accord pour que je…_

_Les larmes aux yeux, Malo était prisonnier d'Hector qui pointait une arme contre la tempe de son amant._

_— Laissez-le ! grondait son compagnon._

_Steve, le regard planté sur la main dudit Hector, regardait impuissant ce dernier trancher la gorge de Malo. Chaque battement au fond de sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal. Le temps semblait s'être figé quelques secondes, juste une petite éternité où dans les yeux de son compagnon il pouvait lire une dernière fois « Kimi o ai shiteru*». Les perles de peine dévalèrent en même temps qu'un hurlement lui arrachait le cœur. Pouvait-il connaitre plus terrible douleur ? Fou, il devenait fou. Perdu dans sa crise, son corps fut brutalement poussé vers l'avant puis le son d'un tir résonna dans toute la pièce, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol._

_Tout était sombre. Totalement obscure. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur. Plus d'amours. Steve ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il savait que tout cela était arrivé et que plus jamais, Malo ne reviendrait l'enlacer. Il ne serait plus là pour lui dire combien il l'aimait. Alors, il désirait abandonner. Lâcher son existence. Partir pour ne pas souffrir. S'en aller loin de ce monde. Oublier cette vie…_

_— Merde ! entendait-il de sa coéquipière Lorie qui posait une main sur sa blessure au-dessus du cœur, à l'aide ! Un homme à terre et…._

_Un long cri franchissait de la gorge de son amie pendant que Steve pouvait imaginer qu'elle fixait le corps sans vie de son amant… Ses tympans se souvenaient très bien des vibrations de sa voix qui l'avaient secoué mais, saurait-il vivre sans Malo ? C'était certain que non : il voulait mourir pour le rejoindre._

_— Noon ! sanglotait Lorie en criant, s'il te plaît ! Steve ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Ne me lâche pas… tu dois t'en sortir, s'il te plaît, Steve …''_

.

Déka dévisageait sa coéquipière. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis la découverte du corps de Fred Harle. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le perturbait. A force de la côtoyer, il savait maintenant quand elle essayait de lui dissimuler une information.

— Que me caches-tu ? osa-t-il demander en tentant de poser un regard froid sur elle.

Lorie se gara sur le bas-côté et planta ses yeux bleus qui devinrent aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Éric déglutit.

— Déka, murmura-t-elle sans cacher sa nervosité, cette histoire est trop lourde pour que tu me suives dans cette affaire, j'ai demandé qu'on t'affecte ailleurs.

Le jeune officier, abasourdi, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— De quel droit te permets-tu de juger mes capacités ? ! Je suis flic au même titre que toi ! Et j'ai un devoir envers la ville ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire ! Comment oses-tu me muter ?! On bosse ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et là ! PANG ! Des hommes de Kerwin se font abattre et moi, je me retrouve comme un couillon sur le banc de touche ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! PAS D'ACCORD !

Il avait hurlé comme un enfant le dernier mot. Le visage rouge et le souffle court, il la regardait avec dureté lorsque cette dernière éclata de rire… le rendant subitement… idiot.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il en croisant des bras.

— Je voulais voir ta réaction, répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la joue, et j'avoue que pour un bleu, tu me plais bien…

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais savoir ! rétorqua-t-il.

Lorie soupira en prenant un visage sérieux. Éric n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'elle avait à cette seconde.

— Comme tout lieutenant, tu sais que je vérifie toujours les dossiers de mes nouveaux coéquipiers ?

— Oui, je sais, tu en as eu deux avant moi, quel rapport ?

Non, décidément, elle commençait à le faire flipper.

— Je sais que tu es entré dans la police pour faire honneur à ton père, décédé en service lorsque tu avais dix ans, tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et de…

— Va droit au but.

Son lieutenant lui planta un regard mêlé de désespoir et d'autorité.

— Ne reste pas avec moi, tu risquerais ta place si tu me suis…

— Je, dit-il les yeux ronds, mais, tu as toujours été pour la justice et…

Il se tut en laissant ses lèvres se suspendre en formant un O. Éric était peut-être jeune mais pas stupide !

— Bien, reprit-il en tournant ses yeux vers l'extérieur, ramène-moi au commissariat.

Lorie ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener son collègue au-devant du danger et encore moins le mêler à une guerre qui ne le concernait pas directement. Elle savait où trouver Eagle et ce soir, elle irait lui parler parce qu'il y avait encore des choses que Steve ignorait sur l'ancienne vie de Malo.

.

Il n'était pas loin de seize heures lorsque Steve rentra dans sa planque. La première chose qui l'étonna fut de sentir une odeur de cuisson. Sans prendre le temps d'ôter ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine en pénétrant par le premier couloir de droite. La respiration courte, son regard se planta sur le blond qui, de dos, semblait préparer… le repas. Se prenait-il pour la bonne à tout faire ?

— Hé ! tonna-t-il en donnant un coup de poing contre le mur.

A ces mots, il vit le jeune homme sursauter. Ce dernier pivota en le fuyant de son regard bleu ciel.

— J't'ai pas dit de partir ! reprit-il en éteignant le feu, maintenant, casses-toi !

Ne pas le fixer ! Ne pas le fixer ! se répétait-il mentalement. Steve commença à faire demi-tour quand la voix de Danny se fit légèrement entendre :

— Je…

— Tu, quoi ? ! s'agaça le plus âgé en se postant face à lui, je n'ai pas été claire ce matin ?

La mâchoire serrée, Steve reconnaissait facilement des marques de coups et celles qu'il put entrevoir avant que le jeune homme ne remette ses manches lui enserrèrent malencontreusement la poitrine. Il cligna les paupières en se disant que ce n'était rien. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce gosse était abimé et… MERDE ! Il tira violemment son invité dans la pièce d'à côté et le jeta contre le canapé.

— Enlève-moi ton haut tout de suite ! gueula-t-il.

Steve, énervé, s'approcha du jeune homme qui se redressa péniblement en saisissant le bas du tee-shirt à manches longues et le lui retira d'un coup. En découvrant l'état du dos, il en eut la nausée. Il était recouvert de tâches multicolores qui indiquaient que cela faisait un moment qu'il était battu. Comment pouvait-il tenir debout sans gémir de douleur ? Il grinça des dents en passant des doigts sur ses yeux clos. Quel genre d'homme devenait-il ? Il se reprit rapidement en respirant profondément… Il leva son regard en croisant des larmes débordées les yeux du jeune homme. Ne pas se laisser mouvoir ! se disait Steve en se sentant quand même piégé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

— Qui t'a fait ça ? hurla-t-il en cherchant sa boîte à pharmacie.

Dans la petite salle de bain, il contempla quelques secondes son reflet. « Malo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?… ». Il secoua piteusement la tête puis il retourna auprès de Danny.

— Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en s'assurant qu'il se lève.

Steve l'emmena dans sa chambre.

— Enlève tes vêtements, si tu en as sur tout le corps, je vais te passer de la crème.

Danny s'exécuta en tremblant de tous ses membres. Cet homme parvenait à l'effrayer autant que Kerwin mais il y avait dans son regard une lueur de colère qui lui faisait mal. Un regard qui lui rappelait celui de sa mère… en pensant à cette dernière, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu connaitre la vérité sur sa vie.

— Alors, reprit le brun en s'agenouillant à côté du corps du plus jeune, qui t'as fait ça ? Hector Manuel ?

Une fois allongé en boxer, face à Eagle, le blond détourna ses yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. Il essayait de retenir ses gémissements. Chaque passage de la pommade lui brûlait la peau, réveillant la douleur des bleus. Il ferma alors les paupières pour penser à autre chose… puis, comme si son sauveur comprit sa réaction, les mouvements devinrent plus doux et moins accentués.

— Les hommes de Kerwin, réussit à murmurer Danny.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'étais son prisonnier, mais avant tout, un hacker qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à toutes les informations de ses hommes.

Il roula sur le ventre en sentant, cette fois-ci, le poids de son aîné légèrement au-dessus de lui. Steve, les genoux écartés, surplombait le corps du blondinet en passant lentement la pommade. Oubliant la conversation, ces gestes, il ne les avait pas faits depuis plusieurs années et, toucher la peau d'un autre homme non plus. Ses mains semblaient apprécier ce contact mais la vue était poignante… Les paumes contre les omoplates du jeune homme, il se remémora une scène…

_''— Viens me mettre de la pommade mon cœur, suppliait Malo en feignant d'avoir horriblement mal au dos._

_Ce dernier, les épaules affaissées et le regard étincelant, marchait d'un pas lent dans sa direction._

_— Okay, si j'ai droit à une récompense !_

_Des bras forts l'enlacèrent par la taille, plaquant un torse large contre le sien. Steve, le corps embrasé, leva son regard en gémissant lorsque des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes._

_— Tu triches, maugréa-t-il en sentant d'autres baisers contre ses joues._

_— Je sais comment te faire céder,… le taquina Malo en faisant glisser son bas jusqu'au sol, je vais tout d'abord te faire hurler de plaisir et quand tu te seras remis de moi, tu me mets de la pommade, ça te va comme deal ?_

_Steve éclata de rire en lui sautant au cou. Les jambes enroulées à la taille de son amant, il adorait son côté coquin. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Chaque caresse était un frisson pur. Chaque baiser était un tatouage. Malo était juste l'homme de sa vie.''_

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le corps de Danny bougea sous ses fesses. En réalisant que son sexe devenait dur, il quitta immédiatement le lit. C'était bien le moment de rêver de Malo ! Maintenant, il devait aller prendre une douche froide !

Danny, affolé de le voir se figer sans bouger les mains, s'inquiéta quand il sentit les fesses de son sauveur se poser contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à remuer le corps. C'était l'érection de ce dernier qui l'avait fait paniquer… et, à cette seconde, il angoissait. Était-il tombé sur un pervers ? Un violeur ? Non, se convainquait-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Cet homme venait de le soigner alors qu'il désirait qu'il s'en aille. Il se rhabilla en entendant l'eau couler.

.

Lorie sortait de sa voiture en jetant un regard autour d'elle. Le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher, offrant une nouvelle opportunité à Kerwin ou à Eagle de se battre. Le quartier dans lequel elle venait de s'y rendre lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. L'immeuble en face d'elle n'avait pas changé. Les murs au quatrième étage étaient toujours gris et noirs. Elle soupira en balayant un regard autour d'elle. Autrefois c'était plus vivant et aujourd'hui, il ne restait que très peu de famille. La mort de Ho Kelly Malo avait marqué les mémoires des habitants du coin. Il était le symbole de l'espoir pour tous les Japonais qui vivaient dans ce lieu.

Le cœur battant, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble où vivait le couple d'amis puis, en ne faisant que quelques pas, ses yeux la picotèrent subitement. Elle avait pensé avoir tout enfouie au fond d'elle mais son cœur se rappelait du jour où tout avait basculé, du jour où… Malo avait été assassiné. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour atteindre le toit la poignardait. Le regard flou, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis la tragédie. Arrivée à l'étage concerné, elle s'arrêta, une main sur le cœur. Comme si les couleurs reprenaient vie, elle revoyait une scène qui l'avait faite sourire.

_''Au pas de la porte, comme personne ne lui répondait, elle entrait en entendant la voix pâteuse de Steve chuchoter comme un enfant :_

_— … des fraises et de la chantilly et… du chocolat…_

_— Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? Tu as juste une petite grippe, rétorquait gentiment Malo._

_Elle s'avança en voyant ce dernier se pencher pour embrasser un Steve emmitouflé sur le canapé. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle observa le plus jeune qui empoignait le col de la chemise de Malo en sachant très bien bouder et jouer de sa séduction :_

_— Mouai mais ce sera pour te faire pardonner de me laisser tout seul…''_

Ils étaient si bien ensemble, pourquoi la vie les avait-elle séparés ? Lorie reprit lentement sa marche en séchant ses larmes. Steve, serait-il sur le toit, l'endroit que son ami aimait le plus ?

.

Steve McGarret, les yeux clos, s'imprégnait de la brise automnale. Sur cette hauteur, il se sentait chez lui. Comme un sanctuaire, son cœur paraissait s'apaiser à chaque fois qu'il y venait. En ouvrant son regard bleu nuit sur la ville baignée de lumière artificielle, cette nuit, il allait rendre visite à Henry Dante, le maire de la ville. Lorsque Steve avait découvert que ce dernier traficotait avec Kerwin, une haine incommensurable s'était emparée de son corps. Il aurait dû se douter que des hommes politiques et bien sous tous les angles étaient des traites.

— Steve !

En reconnaissant le timbre de son ancienne coéquipière, il pivota en posant un regard froid dans le sien.

— Je savais que tu viendrais ici, reprit-elle en s'avançant près de lui.

Il regardait les yeux scrutateurs de Lorie qui, comme à son habitude, était impénétrable.

— L'aigle, souffla-t-elle.

Steve grogna sans faire le moindre mouvement. Elle faisait partie d'un passé qui n'avait plus lieu dans son présent.

— Tu devrais t'en aller, l'informa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

— Où étais-tu passé ces trois dernières années ? Steve, mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Lorie le détaillait minutieusement. Le regard avait changé. Plus glacial et plus sombre. Son corps paraissait avoir pris en épaisseur et son visage était d'une telle froideur qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

— Ce qui m'est arrivé ! cingla-t-il, que crois-tu, qui ait pu arrivé à ce pauvre Steve ? Il est mort.

— Ah, c'est vrai, cingla-t-elle, tu t'appelles Eagle…

— Que me veux-tu ? coupa rageusement Steve.

Lorie soupira sans le lâcher de ses yeux.

— Sais-tu au moins ce que signifie l'emblème de l'aigle ? Sais-tu pourquoi, Malo l'avait sur son épaule gauche ?

— L'aigle est celui qui voit tout, l'aigle est aussi un esprit vengeur !

— Mais, l'aigle était bien plus que ça pour Malo ! Tu sais que ses origines sont japonaises ! Steve, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur lui et là, encore, tu ne le sais pas !

L'ancien flic, le cœur battant, la toisa durement en lui demandant :

— Comment cela se fait-il que tu en saches plus que moi ?

— Malo voulait te protéger.

Un rire sarcastique franchit de sa gorge.

— Regarde où cela l'a mené !

Lorie prenait sur elle de lui foutre une baffe. Steve ne savait pas dans quelle famille il avait mis les pieds.

— Malo faisait partie de…

En entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se tut et dégaina son arme en même temps que Steve.

— Euh, bredouilla la voix que reconnut Weston en rangeant son arme, je, c'est moi, Déka…

— Déka ! cingla-t-elle en lui décochant un coup derrière la tête, mais qu'est-ce que…

— Je t'ai suivi et, répondit-il avant de fixer l'homme d'un regard totalement brillant, oh, mon dieu, vous êtes Eagle, minauda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, Eagle… le justicier…

Steve dévisagea Lorie quelques secondes. Cette dernière lui répondit avec de gros yeux d'incompréhension.

— Bref, se reprit Éric en se sentant comme un gibier prêt à se faire exploser la cervelle, en quittant le commissariat, Kerwin a appelé pour prendre rendez-vous avec le commissaire Grand.

Le regard terriblement noir de Steve posé sur sa personne le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Éric ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment le connaitre.

— Eagle, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il se voulait sereine et… professionnelle, il y avait un jeune homme avec Hector…

— Et ?

— Il paraît que c'est son fils.

Si le monde pouvait encore se foutre de sa gueule, il était vraiment parti pour. Steve sentait la rage lui monter jusqu'au cerveau.

— Où vas-tu ? s'écria Lorie en le voyant partir comme une furie.

— Finir ce que j'aurais dû faire cette nuit, le buter !

.

**A suivre**

*** Je t'aime**

**J'espère que c'est toujours captivant ?**

**A retenir :** On sait maintenant qui est vraiment Danny. On apprend que le tatouage de Malo Ho Kelly symbolisait quelque chose de bien plus important… mais quoi ?

.


	4. Chapitre 1 p3 : Eagle

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment** : Steve McGarrett découvre l'identité du jeune homme et s'en va pour le liquider.

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus** : Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Rapell :** Malo Ho Kelly est le défunt amant de Steve. L'officier Déka Éric est un OC qui ne connait pas l'identité d'Eagle contrairement à Lori.

_Je rappelle que c'est un UA !_

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 1 part 3 : Eagle**

.

L'officier Déka sentait qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Très vite, il barra le chemin d'Eagle en reprenant :

— J'ai dit, _Fils_ ? Non, ma langue a fourché ou,… bredouilla-t-il en écartant les bras, ou… j'ai dû tellement enfoncer les cotons-tiges que j'ai mal compriiiiissssss…

Éric, la phrase en suspens, sentit violemment une main de Eagle se caler durement contre son torse avant de glisser sous son menton, le soulevant de terre pour être brusquement projeté contre le sol dur du toit. Fichtre ! Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Incapable de bouger, cela lui avait coupé le souffle quelques secondes. Abasourdi, en apercevant le visage de son lieutenant au-dessus du sien, il lui fit signe de la main de le suivre.

— Rhaaa les boules, souffla-t-il enfin lorsque sa respiration revint.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa gueule ? Maintenant, c'était certain, Eagle allait faire la peau au fils de Kerwin. Le temps de fermer les paupières quelques secondes, il soupira en se disant que ce dernier était fort et « waouw !… ».

.

.

Steve descendit jusqu'au parking du sous-sol et enfourcha sa bécane.

— Steve !

— Je n'ai pas le temps Lori ! tonna-t-il en mettant son casque.

Son ex-coéquipière se posta face à son véhicule et lui brailla froidement :

— Tu peux faire la guerre à qui tu veux ! Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai perdu deux amis ce jour-là ! Deux ! Alors, pendant que tu te permets de jouer aux héros ! et que moi, je te croyais mort ! Imagines-tu ma surprise quand je tombe sur l'image d'un aigle qui reprend exactement le tatouage de Malo !

Un rire sarcastique franchit de la gorge de Steve.

— Tu me connaissais assez pour comprendre que je ne me serais jamais suicider et, dit-il en plantant un regard profondément noir, il me fallait du temps pour me remettre de tout ça.

— Oui, concéda-t-elle, je te connaissais… ce qui n'est plus le cas.

Steve serra des dents en mettant le contact et fit ronronner sa moto. Il en avait assez entendu.

— Ne m'ignore pas ! reprit-elle avec plus d'énergie et donna un coup pied contre la roue avant.

— Je tiens une liste et je compte bien m'atteler à tous les descendre, murmura-t-il en la défiant de son regard sombre, si tu veux m'en empêcher, arrête-moi.

Sur ses mots, il s'éloigna d'elle. Lori, le corps tremblant, resta immobile en fixant un point imaginaire. Steve avait changé. Ce n'était plus le gentil officier McGarrett qu'elle avait autrefois connu. Il n'y avait plus d'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux : ils étaient vides. Devait-elle le poursuivre ou le laissait continuer sa vendetta ?

Elle remonta lentement en sachant que Steve ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant. « Peut-être, était-ce ce qu'il souhaitait ? Mourir après tout ça ? ». Les mains dans les poches, elle savait très bien de quel côté son cœur balancerait. Le regard déterminé, elle sentait ses larmes de colère prendre le dessus. Elle avait haï Kerwin pour avoir tué les deux seuls amis qui avaient compté dans sa vie. Elle l'avait tellement détesté qu'elle avait passé des nuits entières à filer et à traquer ses bâtards mais, le commissaire Grand lui avait intimé d'arrêter ses recherches. Alors, elle mieux que qui conque, savait ce que la colère pouvait pousser à faire. Elle n'avait pas pour autant lâché son affaire. Une nuit, où la fatigue entre ses devoirs de flics et ses rancœurs était trop présente dans son corps, elle était à quelques pas de Kerwin.

Elle avait attendu que cet homme soit un peu en retrait de ses sbires pour l'attaquer et tout comme Steve, elle avait déjà tout perdu. Elle savait que cette nuit-là, elle mourrait mais, dans la pénombre, un homme l'avait sauvé in extremis. Dans les bras de ce dernier, elle avait enfin laissé sortir tout son désespoir mêlé de haine et d'amertume. C'était une terrible sensation qui l'avait lentement dévoré de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Alors, le lieutenant Lori Weston savait ce que la colère pouvait apporter : juste du mauvais.

Malo avait mené sa propre enquête en dépit qu'elle l'avait prié d'en discuter avec Steve mais ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Si elle ne connaissait pas son passé, elle aurait mis cela sur le compte de l'égoïsme. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. A l'époque, l'officier McGarrett comptait plus que sa vie et… maintenant ? Steve semblait résolu à tuer chaque membre appartenant à Kerwin. En devenant Eagle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train d'engendrer : ce n'était plus lui qui déclarait la guerre mais un clan. Elle se dirigeait à l'endroit où Déka gisait encore au sol lorsque, en s'approchant, sa respiration se coupa en même temps que son cœur rata un battement : une longue lame semblait être plantée sur le corps de l'officier…

.

.

Éric fixait piteusement les quelques lumières qui éclairaient le toit. Son dos lui faisait encore souffrir. Eagle n'y était pas allé de mainmorte. Il aurait pu l'écarter gentiment mais non, grimaçait-il en pensant à cela, môsieur avait préféré jouer les gros durs avec un –jeune– flic. Bon, il admettait que ces derniers temps, il avait un peu mis de côtés ses matinées de footings. Pourtant, il s'entrainait tous les jours avec ses autres camarades et jamais, il n'avait été projeté aussi violemment contre le sol et qui, plus est, ici c'était sans tapis ! Il tenta de rouler quand un bruit de métal trainant sur le béton résonna non loin de lui.

— Lieutenant ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il respira profondément pour se redresser. Il y parvint douloureusement en gémissant quelques mots de souffrance « aie, ouille, aie, ouille, aie…»

— Très masculin, émit la voix moqueuse d'un inconnu qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

Déka, les muscles endoloris, n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme qu'il sentit une main se caler durement contre son torse avant de glisser sous son menton…

— Noooon, marmonna-t-il au souvenir de la douleur, pas encore…

« Outch… » C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Le souffle encore coupé, son dos ne se remettrait jamais de ces coups. Il grogna de douleur en ouvrant ses yeux en grand. « Merde !… » Il cligna des paupières pour être certain de ne pas halluciner : un ninja. Jusque-là, il ne paniquait pas. Maintenant, oui, l'angoisse était en train de prendre du terrain sur son corps meurtri. Son interlocuteur s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, comme si ce dernier craignait qu'il ne parte en courant, une main le força à rester, dos à terre.

— Déka… souffla l'inconnu.

La voix avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'étrange, même l'accent était différente de la sienne.

— Travaillez-vous pour Kerwin ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Un léger rire résonna quelques secondes avant que le ninja ne lui réponde :

— Je vous aime bien Déka, votre imagination fertile me plait et,… non, sachez que les shinobis n'ont qu'un seul maître.

Éric déglutit lorsque ce dernier avança son visage près du sien. Il avait des yeux marron glacé, en forme d'amande, qui semblaient s'amuser de son état. Le shinobi, comme il le disait, agissait vraiment bizarrement.

— Vous… bredouilla-t-il soudainement pris de doute en croisant un regard brillant,… êtes-vous droguer ?

Un autre éclat de rire le fit tressaillir.

— Non, mais je confirme ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt : je vous aime bien.

« Okay, se disait Déka en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire et affolé, je dois rêver à cause du choc brutal que j'ai reçu d'Eagle… »

— J'aimerais que vous donniez ce sabre, poursuivit-il en se relevant pour retirer l'objet de son dos,… à Eagle.

— Je, quoi, pourquoi moi ?

— Il lui revient de droit et parce que j'ai confiance en vous.

Éric fronça des sourcils. Eagle lui avait foutu une raclée et ce connard, venait de lui faire la même ! Qu'ils aillent jouer ensemble !

— Qui vous dit qu'il le voudra ? Et si, bien sûr, je le revois.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et lui tendit le fourreau du sabre en lui désignant le symbole dessiné à l'entrée de l'objet : un aigle.

— Il le prendra, confirma l'homme en noir.

Déka n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le shinobi planta la lame à côté de sa tête.

— Non mais, ça ne va pas ! brailla-t-il en sentant des sueurs froides le long de sa colonne, vous auriez pu me tuer !

— Le jour où cela devrait arriver, répondit-il d'une voix extrêmement mielleuse, ce serait dans un lit…

Éric le regarda avec des yeux ronds et… effrayé. « QU-QUOI !… »

— Tout ça parce que je vous aurais fait hurler toute une nuit…

Il se payait sa tête en plus !

— Et de plaisir…

La bouche formant un O, il allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas de ce bord-là quand, sans s'y attendre, le ninja fit mine de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes… et, heureusement qu'elles étaient séparées par l'ensemble en tissu noir car Éric était certain que son interlocuteur lui aurait foutu sa langue !

— Bonne soirée, Déka-san.

« Déka-san… » répéta-t-il pour lui-même en fixant le ciel. « Merde ! Je suis gay ?… Nooon, pour l'être, il faudrait que j'ai déjà eu des rapports avec un homme et… comme je n'en ai jamais eu, je ne le suis pas, rassuré Éric ?… Oui, très… mais, un baiser ?… ça compte ?… Nooon et puis,… je n'étais pas consentant… et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un baiser… rassuré, Eric ?… Oui…»

— Aiiieeeuuu, gémit-il soudainement en recevant deux gifles.

— Dé-ka !

— Lieutenant.

— Tu rêvais ou quoi ! Bordel, ça fait trois minutes que je t'appelle ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avait tué !

L'officier, toujours allongé au sol, lui raconta –approximativement– ce qui s'était passé.

— Et ce sabre serait pour… Eagle ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

Eric hocha de la tête en lui indiquant le dessin. Pendant qu'elle l'examinait, il sentait qu'elle lui dissimulait encore des choses et cela commençait à l'énerver.

— Comme nous ne savons pas où il se cache, reprit le Lieutenant Weston, tu le garderas chez toi pour plus de sureté.

— Tu sais qui est l'homme qui me l'a remis, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa supérieure lui tendit une main qu'il saisit et elle le remit sur pieds. Éric retenait durement ses gémissements de douleurs. Il se cambra en avant pour étirer ses muscles. « Merde !… Je suis cassé maintenant !». Il se redressa doucement et fixa enfin Lori. Elle avait le regard d'une mère qui voulait le protéger. Un regard qu'il détestait voir dans ceux des gens qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il n'était pas fait de mousse. Il était un policier qui avait fait toutes ses preuves à l'académie et, parce qu'il avait un physique fin, tout le monde semblait toujours vouloir le protéger !

— Déka, commença-t-elle à peine avant d'être coupé.

— Ah, non ! Le mec en noir me l'a remis pour Eagle ! Et je compte bien faire ce qu'il m'a demandé ! J'en ai marre de me coltiner l'étiquette du petit flic docile que tout le monde peut apprivoiser ! Merde ! Quand on a enquêté pour le meurtre d'un professeur, tu m'as envoyé sur celui d'un vol d'un sac à main d'une mamie ! Quand on est tombé sur le triple homicide de l'hôtel des Carnes, pareil ! Tu m'as envoyé faire une battue pour un chien aveugle ! Alors, je te le dis maintenant, c'est NON ! Je garde l'enquête Eagle ! Eagle est à moi ! et… aiiieeeeuuuu…

Lori venait de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

— Je peux parler ?

— Non parce que je n'ai pas fini… mais… aiiieeeuuuu ! Arrête ou je porte plainte pour abus de pouvoir !

— Tais-toi Déka ! Ce que tu peux être gamin des fois ! Je n'allais pas te foutre ailleurs, je voulais seulement te dire de faire attention à tes arrières !

— Oh… dit-il en rougissant de son comportement, ça veut dire que si on apporte le sabre à Eagle, on est des hors-la-loi ?

— Déka, on n'est pas dans une de tes BD…

— Ouai mais, attends, on pourrait être ses informateurs ou, mieux encore ! ça se trouve Eagle aurait besoin d'un partenaire ?

— Comme toi ? soupira-t-elle piteusement.

— Ouai, tu sais, un peu comme Batman et Robin.

— Tais-toi Déka, tu t'enfonces…

.

.

Furieux ! Steve était furieux contre lui-même ! Danny s'était bien retenu de lui avouer son identité complète et en plus, il l'avait soigné ! Au lieu de tuer le maire, il était revenu chez lui ! Le corps tendu et énervé, sa mâchoire se serrait tellement qu'un hurlement étouffé franchi de sa gorge ! Il s'était fait avoir dès la première nuit ! Danny avait-il prévenu son père ? Jouait-il double jeu ? La tête emplie de rage, à quelques minutes d'arriver à sa planque, il cherchait par quel moyen il allait le faire parler. Le torturer ? Surement !

Eagle, le regard noir, pénétra chez lui d'un pas décidé. Les lèvres serrées, devant la porte de sa chambre, son cœur lui murmurait d'arrêter et de bien regarder Danny ! Ce n'était qu'un jeune homme affolé ! À peine un adulte qui paraissait terrifié par tout ce qui l'entourait ! Mais, le cerveau retourné, il était tellement en colère et pris de doute qu'il ne devait pas se laisser détourner de son objectif. Il ferma les paupières pour respirer profondément puis, en fixant la séparation, le blond n'était rien qu'un parasite tout comme Kerwin. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiments dans ce genre de bataille ! Il poussa violemment la porte, prêt à pointer son 9mm sur le corps de Danny mais il fut surpris de voir une ombre au-dessus du jeune homme endormi.

— Hé ! tonna-t-il en voyant l'inconnu courir dans sa direction.

Steve fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme portait une combinaison totalement noire jusqu'à recouvrir la tête. Seuls des yeux marron glacés et en forme d'amande pouvait être vus. Le temps de se mettre en position de défense, un coup de pied lui arracha son arme et un second s'abattit contre son torse, le faisant reculer jusque dans le salon peu éclairé. L'inconnu se jetant à nouveau sur lui, ses bras parèrent plusieurs coups rapides et mesurés. Steve devait s'avouer qu'il était doué et ce qui l'étonnait, était que leurs agilités étaient identiques. Soudain, il plongea son corps contre le sol pour éviter un coup pied et tenta à son tour de lui couper l'herbe en balayant de ses jambes.

— Qui êtes-vous ! gronda-t-il en se relevant rapidement pour empoigner le bras droit du ninja.

Ce dernier, en face de lui, posa instantanément une main fine contre la sienne comme pour le désorienter puis, d'un mouvement brusque, l'inconnu pivota sur lui-même en écartant violemment ses bras. Le premier percuta, telle une barre de fer, contre sa poitrine. Steve, une main plaquée sur son cœur, reconnaissait l'enseignement que Malo lui avait autrefois appris. Le souffle court, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et allait lui décocher un coup de poing quand son agresseur l'intercepta en lui tordant le bras.

Il se dégagea en roulant sur le côté. A genoux, il inclina subitement son buste en arrière pour éviter un coup de pied qu'il attrapa au vol de son bras droit. En bloquant la jambe, il se releva et, d'un mouvement brusque, il envoya la personne contre le mur. Il le regardait se remettre debout quand l'homme en noir commença à parler :

— Un aigle, chuchota froidement la voix féminine en le fixant, Steve est le symbole d'une puissance, d'un courage et de respect ! Il voit tout et c'est un messager,… mais quand les ténèbres sont plus tenaces, sa vision est obscurcie, ce qui engendre un mauvais jugement et détruit toutes les valeurs essentielles d'un homme.

Steve la contempla sans comprendre ses mots puis, comme son interlocutrice s'avança de quelques pas, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à l'image qui se dévoilait sur l'emplacement du cœur du ninja : un aigle.

— La colère n'est jamais bonne, reprit la femme, elle t'embrouille l'esprit et elle t'aveugle.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous t'avons cherché et notre rôle est de te veiller.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! railla Steve en la fusillant de ses yeux sombres, c'est vous qui me suiviez ?

La femme en noir se posta, sans ciller, devant sa personne et murmura sur un ton menaçant :

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as déclenché en t'attaquant à Kerwin et tu ne sais pas ce que représente l'aigle pour notre clan alors, tu vas te ressaisir et prendre soin de Danny !

— C'est le fils de Kerwin ! grinça-t-il.

— Le sang fait-il de lui quelqu'un de mauvais ? As-tu vu ses marques ? As-tu bien regardé dans quel état il est ?

— Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

Elle le défiait de ses yeux comme pour avoir la certitude qu'il l'écoutait.

— Toi et moi faisons partie de la même famille.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser une question, elle s'était éclipsée. Steve n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de qui conque. Il bossait seul ! Si Danny devait vivre, qu'il se démerde ! Il avait d'autre projet pour cette nuit. Sans jeter un regard sur le fils de Kerwin, il quitta sa planque pour rattraper son retard.

**.**

**À suivre**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1 !**

**Chapitre 2 : Shinobis**

**.**


	5. Chapitre 2 part 1 : Shinobis

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment :** Déka Eric (24 ans) fait la connaissance d'un ninja qui lui demande de donner à Eagle un sabre. Steve (33 ans) affronte une ninja qui lui demande de protéger Danny.

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus :** Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Prochain sur la liste :** Henry Dante, le maire.

Je sais, on en sait pas encore sur Danny mais cela est voulu...

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 2 part 1 : Shinobis**

**.**

Il existait autrefois des légendes qui racontaient la vie de certains ninjas, appelés plus précisément Shinobis. Ils étaient maîtres dans l'art d'espionner et de ne faire qu'un avec le monde qui les entourait. Certains disaient aussi qu'ils étaient des assassins hors paires. C'était des hommes agiles, entrainés seulement dans le but de ne servir qu'un empereur… mais, au fil des siècles et des générations, la plupart des traditions ne se perpétuaient plus et plusieurs lignées disparaissaient parce que le monde évoluait.

Cependant, un clan survécut à ces siècles en maintenant leurs coutumes et leurs valeurs : le clan des Sicarien. Il n'était plus aussi nombreux mais il était encore là, agissant dans l'obscurité, prêt à protéger leur nouveau maitre : Eagle. Vêtu entièrement d'un ensemble noir, seul le regard était laissé à vue. Tout comme ce dernier, les shinobis trainaient sur les toits pour mieux visualiser la ville. Sur l'un d'eux, sur une grande villa, deux shinobis discutaient de leur soirée tout en observant Eagle.

— Où en es-tu, cousine ? demanda le jeune homme qui croisait des bras.

— Je l'ai empêché de tuer Danny, soupira-t-elle, mais, tôt ou tard, tu devras te confronter à Steve !

Aussi grande que son cousin, elle posa son regard sur l'une des fenêtres de la maison située en face d'eux.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante, il ne supporterait pas en me voyant.

— Il est temps qu'il sache ! Nous ne pouvons pas indéfiniment rester dans son ombre ! Il doit savoir !

— Je sais…

— Prêt ou pas ! reprit-elle, Malo l'a…

— Steve ne survivra pas ! tonna-t-il, Malo l'a peut-être entrainé mais il ne l'a jamais préparé à prendre la tête d'un clan ! Il pensait avoir le temps ! Mais, non ! J'ai foiré ma surveillance ! Et, Steve a failli y laisser sa vie ! Alors, non ! Je ne me pointerais pas devant lui pour lui dire qui je suis !

La respiration lente, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour retrouver un souffle régulier.

— Tu sais combien sa perte nous a coûté,… et regarde où cela a poussé Steve ! Alors, imagine une seconde, l'effet que cela aurait sur lui de me voir !

— Chin, arrête de te reprocher sa mort ! Malo t'avait envoyé sur les docks…

— J'aurais dû être là !… fulmina-t-il.

— Là, n'est plus la question ! Tu n'aurais pas pu intervenir sans qu'aucun des deux ne meure !

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il avant de hausser le ton, Merde ! Mon devoir était de veiller sur lui et ces bâtards sont entrés alors que…

— Que tu as suivi ses ordres.

La mâchoire serrée, Chin poursuivit plus péniblement :

— Quand je le regarde, ce n'est pas le "Steve" que Malo nous décrivait, quand je les observais, il était…

— Chin ! coupa la jeune femme, Eagle agit sous l'impulsivité ! Il n'a plus aucun repère ! Plus aucune notion de ce qui est bien ou mal ! À ce rythme, tu sais ce que tu devras faire.

— Il n'a pas tué Danny, le défendit-il en la toisant, il y a encore du bon en lui.

— Tu parles ! Je suis à peine partie qu'il est ressorti pour descendre le maire ! Réveilles-toi ! Si Steve le tue, tu sais que cela nous donnera le droit de le remplacer !

Le jeune homme pivota en baissant son regard sur la route déserte. Deux ans qu'il le surveillait de loin, informant son évolution à son clan. La mort prématurée de Malo avait propulsé le compagnon de ce dernier à devenir leur maitre. Tous les shinobis étaient venus à l'enterrement. Leur clan, composé d'une vingtaine de ninjas, était resté à l'écart en murmurant une hymne pour que leur maitre repose en paix. Malo avait partagé sa vie entre son devoir de flic, de shinobi et son amant. Selon leur maitre, Steve était un jeune homme doux et respectueux. Un homme qui se battait contre l'injustice et, ce qu'il avait découvert par la suite, ce n'était pas cette description qu'il voyait. Ce n'était qu'un homme rongé par la perte.

Au début, Chin avait cru à la mort de Steve. Ce ne fut que plus tard lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'un homme avait acheté les trois bâtiments abandonnés dont celui où vivaient Malo et son amant qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille : Steve était en vie. Contrairement à cet ancien flic, Chin était bien mieux entrainé pour espionner. Ce faisant, il avait compris son objectif. Le jeune McGarrett finissait le boulot de leur leader à sa manière et sans connaître toute l'histoire. En devenant Eagle, il ne savait pas que derrière Kerwin Judas se cachait un autre patron, celui que Malo allait dénoncer. Personne n'avait pu avoir le nom de celui qui détenait toutes les ficelles.

Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes parce que leurs lois interdisaient d'éliminer des innocents. Les shinobis du clan des Sicarien tuaient toujours pour de bonnes raisons et si Eagle commettait une seule erreur, il devrait prendre la décision de le tuer.

— J'essaierais de le rencontrer.

— Non, répondit-elle sur un ton catégorique, observons-le et ensuite nous aviserons !

Elle devait être ferme même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Chin devait aussi tourner la page et ce n'était pas en fuyant Steve qu'il allait arranger les choses.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Eagle pénétrait dans un quartier huppé. En se fondant dans l'obscurité, il entra dans une demeure encore éclairée. Par chance, le récepteur qu'il avait déjà installé sur la télé du rez-de-chaussée semblait bien marché. Le sourire mesquin au bord des lèvres, il longea un long couloir et s'arrêta au pas de la porte du salon. La femme du maire semblait captivée par son film : parfait. Il reprit furtivement son déplacement et monta les escaliers. Il sortit un 9mm qui ne lui appartenait pas.

En haut des marches, il poussa lentement la porte du bureau de Henry Dante et posa l'arme sur la console située sur la gauche. Ce dernier avait signé les papiers pour des colis réceptionnés au port. Steve se souvenait parfaitement de la tragédie qui avait frappé la ville, deux mois plus tôt : un bus scolaire avait explosé à côté de la grande banque de la ville. Aucun collégien n'avait survécu.

En faisant ses recherches, il avait retrouvé le bon et c'était avec stupeur qu'il avait appris que le maire avait accepté une livraison d'explosifs. Au début, il avait pensé à une erreur puisque le fils cadet du maire faisait partie des victimes, de plus Henry Dante était un homme respectable. Le plus malheureux dans cette histoire était que l'attaque de la banque était une diversion pour laisser aux hommes de Kerwin le temps de libérer un des leurs de la prison au nord de la ville. En suivant le maire durant quelques jours, il avait fini par découvrir qu'il recevait des pots-de-vin pour faire passer la drogue et les armes.

Ainsi, cet homme était à l'origine des petites guerres des gangs et des meurtres des collégiens. Même si Judas Kerwin détenait le monopole en matière de territoire, cela n'empêchait pas les petites frappes de s'approvisionner chez cette brute. Comment un homme respectable, comme Mr Dante, avait pu en arriver là ?

Henry se tenant dos à lui semblait être encore ligne lorsqu'il appuya sur le commutateur. Son arme à la main, il l'intima à s'assoir.

— Vous devez être Eagle ? chuchota le maire, les mains sur la tête.

Steve posa une petite caméra qu'il activa puis, en relevant ses lunettes noires, il se posta derrière l'homme. Le canon de son arme contre sa tempe, il cingla :

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

— Tout comme vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de travailler avec Kerwin.

— Vous avez autorisé de faire entrer des armes et du C4 illégalement ! tonna-t-il froidement un donnant un coup violent contre la tête.

— J'y étais contraint !

— Vous êtes coupables des meurtres du bus scolaire !

— Je…

— La ferme ! gueula-t-il, êtes-vous fier d'avoir le sang de votre fils sur les mains ? Votre femme est-elle au courant de vos manigances ? Sait-elle que vous l'avez tué ?

— Laissez ma femme en dehors de ça !

Steve éteignit la caméra qui envoyait directement les images sur l'écran de télévision au rez-de-chaussée et l'avertit :

— Je crois qu'elle est enfin au courant…

A cet instant, une blonde au regard larmoyant poussa violemment la porte. Elle rejoignit rapidement son mari devant le regard médusé de Steve.

— Vous ne savez rien ! sanglota-t-elle en s'interposant entre eux, Kerwin nous a pris notre petite dernière ! Mon mari n'y pouvait rien !

Ne pas les écouter. Ne pas ressentir la moindre émotion et appuyer sur la détente. Les traîtres savaient mentir jusqu'à la moelle et tanpis pour la femme, si elle le défendait alors, elle ferait partie de sa liste. Eagle, le regard noir, les observait tour à tour avant de se décider.

.

.

Déka était lessivé lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement. Il allait insérer sa clef quand, à son étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur…

— Élias !

— Pistache !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer chez lui que deux bras l'enlacèrent autour du cou. Maudit soit Eagle et le shinobi ! Son dos allait souffrir de leur putain de coups pendant plusieurs jours ! Et,…pourquoi lui ressortait-il son surnom : Pistache ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'affola-t-il en apercevant au loin LES valises de son petit frère.

— Écoute, je voulais te prévenir mais… maman me prenait la tête…

— Et, tes cours ?

— Je te signale que je suis diplômé depuis l'an dernier !

Éric longea le couloir et pénétra dans le salon où, le regard rond, il fusilla soudainement son invité :

— Han ! Pourquoi t'as touché à mon Comic's world !

— Je le lisais en t'attendant,… hé, c'est bon, je ne l'ai pas abîmé !

Éric ramassa soigneusement son magazine et le posa sur la pile d'une étagère vitrée.

— Grandi un peu, Pistache, les héros n'existent pas, ajouta Élias.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Je ne te pique pas tes… mangas yaoi !

Le regard gris planté dans celui de son frère, il lui aurait bien foutu un coup de poing. Ses magazines étaient des trésors inestimables !

— Bon, reprit le maitre du lieu en ôtant sa veste d'une lenteur qui fit froncer les sourcils de son frère, tu ne peux pas rester en ville.

— Pourquoi ?

Éric l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'angle et le contempla quelques secondes. Élias, vingt-deux ans, lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement sauf qu'il avait hérité des yeux bleus de leur père. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, ce dernier aimait l'imiter et les choses s'arrêtaient là. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Bien qu'il était fatigué, il voyait bien que son frère lui mentait.

— Va droit au but.

— Maman a un nouveau mec…

— Okay, et ?

— Il me regarde de travers et il me fait peur avec ses yeux de pervers.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, reste mais, attention, pas de batifolage chez moi !

Éric se leva, les bras ballotant le long de son corps, et se contenta de cette réponse. Élias avait beau paraitre confiant, c'était un jeune homme fragile qui se dissimulait derrière un masque. La raison ? Lorsque son frère avait fait son coming-out au collège, Déka avait passé son temps à se bagarrer contre des petits cons qui tentaient toujours de l'humilier.

— Woauw ! Un sabre ! s'écria soudainement Élias.

— Ne touche pas à ça ! hurla-t-il en serrant l'objet tout contre lui.

— C'est bizarre, commenta son frère, il n'y a pas de ninjas dans les comics ? Alors, pourquoi l'avoir acheté ?

— Éli ! Pas de questions ! Je suis naze et je veux me coucher !

— Okay… souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine américaine,… alors, sinon, t'as trouvé une nana ?

— Éli…Tu sais que je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Un peu plus tard, les yeux clos, Éric se demandait comment le lieutenant Weston avait pu facilement trouver Eagle. Le connaissait-elle ? Et pourquoi en faisait-elle un secret ? Ou, plutôt, pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Puis, en roulant sur le côté, il repensa au ninja. Une main sur les paupières, il se maudit d'imaginer ses yeux. Pourquoi ce dernier lui avait-il demandé de donner le sabre à Eagle ? Il soupira en disant que demain, il devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Il commençait à trouver le sommeil quand la porte grinça. Il grogna quelques secondes en faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

— Quoi, encore ?

— Je peux dormir avec toi ? murmura timidement Élias.

L'aîné souleva la couverture et l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés. Malgré la fatigue, il sentait que son petit frère ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il posa à peine une main contre l'épaule d'Élias que ce dernier tressaillit.

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui y a ? s'inquiéta Éric en l'entendant soudainement éclater en sanglots.

Éric avait subitement l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce poste. Il aurait dû rester dans sa ville natale. Il attendit que son frère se décide de lui-même à se coller à lui.

— Tu me manques…

— Je veux la vérité, tu sais que c'est comme ça que ça marche ?

Déka enlaça son frère qui calma petit à petit ses nerfs.

— Mon dernier petit-ami… voulait faire un truc à trois et j'ai refusé et…

Il sentit la chaleur d'Élias s'écarter de lui puis, ce dernier se redressa et grimaça en ôtant son haut. Éric, le temps d'une seconde, revoyait des jeunes ados qui passaient au commissariat pour coups et blessures. Ses yeux dévisageaient les marques sur le corps de son frère.

— Donnes-moi son nom ! hurla-t-il en se levant, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce miséreux ! Lui couper les couilles et lui passer l'envie de faire des partouzes !

Déka fixa son jeune frère en haussant le ton.

— Comment fais-tu pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles !

Élias, blessé, se leva à son tour. Il était venu pour être réconforté mais, de toute évidence, Éric avait sa vie.

— Voilà pourquoi je déteste te dire la vérité, marmonna-t-il en se rhabillant, tu ne supportes pas que je sois gay, tu m'as toujours vu comme le vilain canard de la famille et… tu as toujours réponse à tout, c'est vrai, quoi ? Tu crois que c'est facile de se trouver un mec bien à notre époque ? Ils ne pensent qu'à baiser des petits trous du cul dans mon genre et…

Éric soupira de lascivité en passant ses doigts sur les paupières.

— Tu vois, reprit Élias en pleurant à chaudes larmes, je te gave tellement que tu n'as même la force de parler avec moi !

— Ce,… ce n'est pas ça Eli, je suis juste fatigué et…

— Je suis un fardeau… dis-le, depuis que papa est mort et que je me faisais humilier au collège, je suis devenu un tel fardeau que tu as fui la maison…

Déka venait de gifler son frère qui partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. « Merde, je ne demande qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Putain de karma ! ». Dépité, il regarda sa montre : trois heures ! « Je vais en descendre des gobelets de café » se dit-il en roulant des yeux. Il se pointa devant la porte en murmurant des excuses.

— Eli, tu sais que je m'en fous que tu sois gay ou pas, ça n'a jamais été le problème, la preuve, je t'ai toujours laissé dormir contre moi, c'est juste que je suis sur une grosse affaire et…

— C'est plus important que moi ! Je le sais ! Tu fais comme papa ! Tu m'ignores !

— Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, j'ai toujours été là pour toi.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'un en face de l'autre, Éric savait qu'il ne passait plus ensemble autant de temps qu'avant. Il tendit ses bras et enlaça son frère.

— Demain j'appelle mes collègues de ta juridiction et on fera un dépôt de plainte pour coups et blessures.

— Je ne veux pas, je veux juste oublier ce connard.

— Comme tu voudras mais je lui ferais quand même passer l'envie de recommencer, okay ?

Élias hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils se rallongèrent dans le lit en silence. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Éric écoutait tristement son frère pleurer. Il n'avait que deux ans moins que lui et parfois, auprès d'Élias, il avait l'impression d'en avoir plus. Il avait tellement besoin d'une personne qui sache l'écouter que pour l'instant, Eric était le seul à le faire. Pourquoi les mecs que son cadet fréquentait n'étaient que des petits cons qui ne pensaient qu'avec leur queue ? Il aimerait vraiment qu'Élias trouve quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce dernier avait raison, ces hommes se faisaient rares ou, comme pour les hétéros, ils étaient déjà en couple.

— Je vais t'avouer un truc qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, murmura Déka en espérant le faire sourire, un mec m'a embrassé.

— Noooon, rit Élias, et alors ?

— Si je t'en dis plus, je serais obligé de te tuer.

Éric discuta un peu de tout en somnolant au fur et à mesure que des mots finirent par être incohérent. Au milieu de ses songes, Eric se demandait comment il allait gérer son frère, Eagle, le ninja pervers et Weston ?

— Les héros n'existent peut-être que dans tes comics mais tu l'as toujours été pour moi, merci grand frère.

.

.

Lori était allongée dans son lit lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais lui effleurer la nuque. Les yeux ouverts, elle fit mine de glisser sa main sous son oreiller et saisit son arme. Elle se concentra sur les pas qu'elle entendait à peine puis, en se redressant rapidement elle le braqua sur une ombre.

— Faites un pas et je n'hésiterais pas à vous refaire la face !

La lumière s'alluma et le regard plissée, elle soupira.

— Chin ! J'ai failli t'en mettre une ! Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre moyen pour communiquer !

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme ôta sa cagoule et s'assit à côté de son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète par son visage, pourquoi ne passes-tu que maintenant ? Cela fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas revu !

— Mes hommes surveillent les mouvements de Kerwin et comme tu le sais, il veut récupérer son fils, Danny.

— Attends, murmura-t-elle en se réveillant tout d'un coup, est-ce vraiment son fils ?

— Tout ce que je peux te dire est que Danny recherchait son père biologique.

— Pauvre gosse, j'imagine que la pilule a dû être difficile à avaler.

— Ce n'est pas tout, Kerwin a su ce que son fils avait fait dans son ancien lycée, il avait hacké le système de l'établissement et Kerwin lui a demandé d'essayer sur le réseau informatique de la police.

— C'est comme ça qu'il était au courant de certains de nos dossiers ! s'écria-t-elle, persuadée d'avoir une taupe au sein de leur commissariat, mais, si tu étais au courant, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir libéré ?

Chin lui rappela que leur clan, dépourvu de maitre, ne pouvait se permettre de sauver une personne parce que cela aurait engendré des problèmes bien plus importants. Kerwin aurait soupçonné n'importe quels habitants et aurait assassiné n'importe qui tant que les gens lui disaient qui tuer.

— Finalement, Eagle vous arrange bien ? cingla-t-elle.

— Non, Eagle est loin de nous servir dans son état, il risque de devenir incontrôlable et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il a descendu une mauvaise personne ?

**.**

**À suivre**

**On connait le nom du shinobi : Chin qui est bien le beau-frère de Steve et ne ce sont jamais rencontré**

**Steve a-t-il tué le maire et sa femme ?**


	6. Chapitre 2 part 2 : Shinobis

**Pairing principal :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment :** Chin, le shinobi qui avait donné le sabre à Déka, ne veut pas se présenter à Steve qui est sur le point d'assassiner le maire et sa femme. Ce dernier reste mitigé : la petite fille du maire kidnappée, peut-il encore rester sur le bon chemin ? L'officier Déka reçoit la visite de son cadet, Élias. Le lieutenant Weston se retrouve avec Chin après deux années de silence.

Liste des hommes déjà abattus : Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Prochain sur la liste :** Henry Dante, le maire.

**Le clan des sicariens :** Sicar en latin signifie assassin d'où je l'ai appelée ainsi.

.

Eric Déka jouera un rôle important vis-à-vis de Steve…

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 2 part 2 : Shinobis**

**.**

Lori, le souffle coupé, attendait patiemment la réponse quand, enfin, en la soulageant, Chin secoua la tête.

— Putain ! Tu viens de me foutre les j'tons ! tonna-t-elle en tentant de lui décocher un coup contre l'épaule mais son interlocuteur la bloqua en la faisant sourire.

Les yeux bleus plantés sur son ami, elle lui balaya les cheveux noirs en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

— Ma cousine veut absolument que je le voie et le mette sur le fait qu'il est le maitre de notre clan.

Lori, les draps sur le bas de son corps, amena ses genoux près de sa poitrine tout en les entourant de ses bras.

— Kono a raison, surtout si Steve se perd dans sa colère, il doit savoir qu'il peut compter sur une famille qu'il ignore jusqu'à son existence.

Chin se leva en dessinant un sourire peu convaincant.

— J'ai peur qu'en me montrant, il ne puisse plus remonter la pente.

— Tu as tort, Steve a survécu en pensant être seul et il est plus solide que ce que nous pensons…

Il hocha la tête bien que le son de sa voix n'était pas non plus rassurant. Il la salua en commençant par enjamber la fenêtre quand elle lui demanda :

— C'est toi qui as refilé le sabre à Déka ?

Chin se redressa et se tourna vers son amie en la fixant quelques secondes. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre. La première fois qu'il l'avait détaillé était à l'enterrement de Malo. Le visage fin, les yeux rougis et les larmes retenues avec rancœur, il avait déchiffré le regard noir qu'elle jetait autour d'elle. Le même que celui d'Eagle. Depuis ce jour-là, il l'avait suivi, persuadé qu'elle allait commettre l'irréparable : sa mort. Chin, malgré la douleur, avait appris à vivre avec elle tandis que Lori, incapable de se remettre de la perte de son supérieur ainsi que du coma de son coéquipier, traquait Kerwin.

Elle était exactement passée par les mêmes étapes qu'Eagle. Un soir où la pleine lune éclairée une rue, il l'avait sauvé juste à temps mais Kerwin avait dû la voir. Cette femme forte qu'il observait autrefois pour veiller sur Steve, s'était effondrée dans ses bras en le confondant avec son aîné.

_— Malo !_

_Elle s'était agrippée à son haut en sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps._

_— C'était mon frère… lui avait-il murmuré en caressant la tête comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant._

Il savait que l'ombre de Malo planerait toujours au-dessus de sa tête et il le vivait très mal tant que Steve ne saurait rien. Néanmoins, en tant que shinobi, il était entrainé à ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion… mais, parfois, lorsqu'il observait celui qui était maintenant devenu Eagle, il revoyait leur vie d'avant. Elle était toute de même bien et la seule tache au tableau était Kerwin. Malo avait voulu encore patienter avant de le lui présenter officiellement.

Le mystère qui entourait son grand frère mettrait surement Steve en état de choc et, encore plus, quand il comprendra que Malo lui avait passé les pleins pouvoirs pour devenir leur maitre. Seulement, était-il prêt à tout encaisser dans ces conditions ?

Chin détourna son regard puis il lui chuchota :

— Tu devrais faire confiance à ton coéquipier.

— Tu as fait des recherches sur lui, comme d'habitude ?

— C'est un flic avant tout, ne l'oublie-pas,… j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il serait d'une aide inestimable pour Eagle.

— O-kay, hacha-t-elle en croisant des bras, vas-y, dis-moi un truc que je ne saurais pas.

Chin sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— Éric est le cadet d'une fratrie, il a deux petits frères, Élias, vingt-deux ans et Angel vingt ans… il avait une grande sœur mais ça, je pense que tu as dû le comprendre en lisant son dossier.

Lori, le regard posé sur ses mains, se rappelait parfaitement d'avoir lu le rapport concernant l'attaque du fourgon blindé mais rien ne mentionnait une sœur.

— Le jour où son père, le lieutenant Déka Émeric, est mort, une jeune fille qui faisait partie des quinze victimes, Olivia Trente était sa demi-sœur par sa mère.

Les mains sur le visage, elle imaginait sans peine par quelle situation avait dû passer son collègue.

— Déka sait ce qu'est la douleur de perdre des membres importants d'une famille et quand je le regarde, ce n'est pas un jeune homme torturé mais quelqu'un qui ne se tourne pas sur son passé,… il avance sans les oublier et il veille sur ses frères.

— C'est pour ça, taquina-t-elle, que tu l'ap-pré-cies beaucoup ?

Le sous-entendu qu'elle émit dans sa confirmation le fit sourire.

— Pas seulement, chuchota-t-il en se raclant la gorge, j'admire son côté protecteur envers sa famille, ça me rappelle nos valeurs,… il a une façon à lui de poursuivre son chemin…

— Mais, un jour, coupa-t-elle d'un air subitement sérieux, tout comme Steve, cela pourrait remonter à la surface et le dévorer.

— Non, Éric est bien plus intègre qu'on pourrait le croire,… il te surprendrait si tu lui laissais une chance.

Chin repartit comme il était venu. Il se faufila d'un toit à un autre pour rejoindre Yuuki, l'un des siens qu'il avait posté devant l'immeuble de standing de Déka. Selon ses sources, Kerwin avait regroupé pas mal de ses hommes depuis la mort de Manuel Hector. Sans en avoir parlé à Lori, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Du coup, avec sa cousine, il s'était mis d'accord pour surveiller le lieutenant Weston et son officier. Il n'avait aucune confiance envers les autres flics. Son amie n'avait pas tort sur un point, il y avait bien une taupe mais, qui ?

— Les jumeaux, prévint-il en arrivant à côté de Yuuki, Ryū prendra la relève de ta sœur à l'aurore et Nao la mienne.

— Très bien, aux dernières nouvelles, Éric n'était pas seul quand il est entré chez lui, informa le second shinobi.

Ce dernier, petit frère de Kono, continuait de travailler dans le quartier asiatique où il détenait un magasin d'antiquités orientales.

— Qui est avec lui ?

— D'après ce que vous m'avez donné sur Éric, dit-il en sortant une tablette de son sac à dos, c'est son frère.

— Lequel ?

— Élias.

— Okay, répondit-il en saisissant les jumelles, tu peux y aller, demain tu as ton magasin à tenir.

— Bien, sensei.

Debout à l'ombre d'un mur, Chin ne vit aucun mouvement chez Déka. Il avait fallu un jour, un kidnapping et deux meurtres pour qu'Eagle se fasse un nom et cela n'était pas le plus effrayant. Kerwin avait des hommes partout et c'était ça le plus agaçant : de voir que la hiérarchie interne de toutes les infrastructures importantes étaient déjà empoisonnées par cette crapule. Avec le soutien de Eagle, si ce dernier ne sombrait pas dans la folie en le voyant, il était certain de libérer cette ville du venin qui la paralysait depuis des années de terreurs. Ils étaient, peut-être, une vingtaine de shinobis en ville mais d'autres, en réserve, n'attendaient que son feu vert pour les rejoindre et terminer le travail de leur ancien Sensei.

Le regard balayant la rue, la nuit, tout était calme. Pas un chat. Pas de monde. Seul le centre qui donnait déjà beaucoup de surveillances semblait plus vivant que les autres quartiers. La drogue circulait comme les armes et les putes encombraient les trottoirs, attirant des hommes de toutes les catégories sociales qui finissaient, pour la plupart, à bosser pour Kerwin. A qui cela profitait-il ? Comment éliminer un virus aussi lent et prolifique que cette vermine ? Même les petits gangsters ne faisaient pas le poids !

Les premiers rayons du soleil ne tardaient pas à se lever. Il sourit en apercevant Déka en tee-shirt et boxer. Éric semblait discuté avec son frère Elias. Il les regarda ensuite se chamailler comme des enfants. Il avait l'impression de lui voler un instant fraternel mais, de le voir toujours aussi fort que dans sa jeunesse, lui embaumait le cœur. Éric ne s'en souvenait surement pas mais ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Un bip-bip le sortit de ses pensées l'avertissant qu'une personne tentait de le joindre. Il cliqua sur son oreillette pour entendre la voix d'un des siens lui dire :

— Sensei ! Venez immédiatement à la villa du maire !

.

.

Danny, les paupières lourdes, se sentait reposé comme jamais. Il se redressa facilement et cela, sans aucune douleur. En secouant la tête tout en plissant des paupières, il se rappelait de cette étrange voix féminine qui lui avait murmuré « Ne sors sous aucun prétexte, Eagle te protégera… » puis elle lui avait intimé de boire un liquide verdâtre. Cette mixture semblait avoir agi sur tout son système et soulagé ses maux.

Danny tendit l'oreille et comme seul le silence lui répondait, il alluma la petite lampe à ses côtés quand son regard tomba sur un cadre photo. Il pouvait reconnaitre Eagle qui, enlacé par des bras, tournait son visage sur celui d'un homme aux traits asiatique. Ils avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et leurs regards en disaient bien long sur ce qui les liait. D'ailleurs, son hôte semblait tellement heureux sur le cliché que Danny avait du mal à le reconnaitre maintenant. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il allait se lever quand la porte d'entrée claqua avec violence.

Tremblant à l'idée qu'Eagle puisse s'en prendre à sa personne, il s'immobilisa dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il l'écouta hurler de rage. A travers ce cri, il pouvait ressentir une terrible frustration. Il posa rapidement les mains contre ses oreilles pour faire le vide mais le bruit d'objets percutant son mur le fit tressaillir encore davantage.

Les yeux clos, il se souvenait des coups violents qu'il recevait quand il manquait de force. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il sanglotait en chuchotant « je suis fatigué, pardon… ». Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était inutile et que sa vie allait bientôt se terminer. Tout ce qu'il désirait, à cette seconde, était de partir loin de cette horrible ville et de disparaitre. Il aurait voulu retrouver les bras de sa mère et le monde qu'elle lui avait construit…

Mais, le monde était diffèrent. Il était laid et triste. Le silence de sa mère, il aurait dû accepter ce qu'elle lui racontait sur son père : mort et enterré. Il l'avait si souvent imaginé que son absence lui pesait constamment. Était-ce de sa faute s'il souhaitait en savoir plus ? Était-ce de sa faute s'il voulait le retrouver ? La vérité avait été si difficile à avaler qu'il priait de n'avoir rien de cet homme. Il avait vu son père descendre des hommes devant ses yeux et lui, pauvre inconscient, venait de pénétrer dans un univers qui ne lui appartenait pas. Kerwin Judas était un homme froid et sans cœur.

A chacune de ses rencontres, Danny s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il lui plante une balle en pleine tête mais, au lieu de cela, il tuait un de ses hommes pour qu'il continue de contourner le système de défense de la ville. Il essayait de gagner du temps mais, deux mois auparavant, il lui avait présenté une petite fille de huit ans que son paternel tuerait s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il avait fini par céder en ne donnant que la moitié des informations. Il lâcha un cri de panique quand des bras glissèrent autour de sa taille et le força à s'allonger contre le corps d'Eagle. La respiration saccadée, il se laissa faire en l'entendant petit à petit s'endormir.

.

"_ — Je suis pieds et mains liées ! murmurait le maire, Kerwin a pris ma petite fille en otage !_

_— Nous avons perdu et pleuré notre fils mais sachez que nous avons deux autres enfants ! l'informa la femme en pleurant contre son mari, notre fils aîné est à l'université dans la ville voisine mais notre fille, Grâce a été kidnappé._

_— Alors, j'ai accepté, reprit Henry, pour sauver ce qui reste de ma famille._

_— Les parents ne devraient jamais enterrer leur propre enfant, c'est contre nature et je veux que ma fille revienne saine et sauve, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_Steve, l'arme pointée sur le couple, recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir mais son cœur persévérait à lui donner des ordres._

_— Eagle, marmonna la femme en s'avançant dans sa direction, que feriez-vous si cela était quelqu'un qui compterait à vos yeux ?_

_A ces mots, le regard sombre, il trancha en posant le canon contre la poitrine de son interlocutrice :_

_— C'est trop tard pour moi, il m'a volé ma vie ! Il doit payer pour ces crimes !_

_— Est-ce une raison pour tuer chaque personne que vous supposez collaborer avec Kerwin ! hurla-t-elle, nous savons que vous avez descendu ses hommes ! Mais ne vous laissez pas aveugler par votre haine ! Notre petite fille est quelque part, dehors, en train de nous attendre ! Seriez-vous de ceux qui abattent sans cœur ou de ceux qui savent faire la part des choses ? Si vous nous tuez, vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que Kerwin._

_Elle le défiait en lui tendant une photo de sa fille. Steve jeta un coup d'œil sur l'enfant qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas cesser de ressentir ? D'un geste brusque, il plaqua le cadre contre le bureau en faisant sursauter le couple. Il rangea son arme et prit la photo qu'il mit rapidement dans sa poche intérieure._

_— Merci, souffla-t-elle en le fixant avec une reconnaissance qui réussit à le troubler._

_— Je ne vous promets rien._

_— Ramenez-la-nous._

_— S'il apprend que je la recherche, vous risquez votre vie, vous le savez ?_

_— Tout ce que l'on veut est que nos enfants nous survivent"_

Steve s'en serait voulu s'il les avait abattus. Il voulait à tout prix atteindre Kerwin mais pas de cette manière. Malgré sa vengeance qui le consumait de l'intérieur, il n'était pas comme cet homme. Il ferait justice et il retrouvera leur petite fille. Lorsqu'il rentra, la colère de s'apercevoir que tout ne se déroulerait pas comme il l'espérait le mettait en rogne. Jetant sa veste contre le canapé, il saisit tous objets qui trainaient pour les envoyer s'éclater contre un mur. Ce ne fut que le souffle court qu'il repensa à la femme du maire. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas buter n'importe qui. Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début et se calmer mais, comment faire quand les tremblements de sa haine lui hérissaient la peau ? Il aurait tellement voulu que Malo soit encore à ses côtés.

Les mains sur le visage, il devait dormir et réfléchir à tout cela le lendemain matin. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il entendit des pleurs qui, en lui laissant le temps de pousser la porte, lui enserrèrent la poitrine. Que ce jeune blond soit le fils de Kerwin, Steve devait avant tout se convaincre que ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il devienne une cible potentielle. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui parler alors, dans un élan de tendresse longtemps oubliée, il l'enlaça pour qu'il dorme avec lui. Il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il était bon de ressentir le corps d'un autre contre le sien. Besoin de réveiller tout ce qu'il avait été avant la tragédie qui enfermait son cœur dans un néant sans nom.

"Quand tes doutes te submergent, fermes-les yeux, fais le vide et respire profondément… lui disait autrefois Malo, ne laisse pas ta colère guider tes gestes, accroches-toi à quelque chose de plus important parce que, mon cœur, la vie est courte…" Son compagnon semblait encore vivre à travers ses souvenirs. Steve voudrait tourner la page mais il n'y arrivait pas. Qui serait son soleil quand celui qui égayait sa vie n'était plus là ? Pouvait-il s'accrocher à une existence qui lui avait tout pris ? En resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte, il sentait l'absence de Malo chaque jour que dieu faisait et la douleur était là, au fond de lui, ancrée dans chacune de ses cellules. Qui saurait panser sa blessure ?

.

.

Lori, assise dans sa cuisine, décrocha son téléphone :

— Lieutenant ?

— Oui, Déka ?

— Le maire et sa femme ont été abattus chez eux !

— Okay, on se retrouve sur place dans quinze minutes.

Chin lui avait dit que Steve n'avait tué personne alors, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

.

Déka qui venait de raccrocher intima à Élias de ne pas sortir de l'appartement.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais ! Je te promets d'être là ce soir ! En attendant, ne touche pas à mes affaires !

Il prit son arme de service et son insigne puis, en regardant son frère qui semblait affolé, il lui murmura :

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, s'il te plait.

— Pourquoi t'as voulu faire comme lui ? Un jour, tu partiras et tu nous laisseras derrière comme il a fait…

Éric n'aimait pas perdre son temps tout comme il détestait bâcler certaines choses. Élias avait toujours ce besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin de sentir que son grand frère reviendrait le soir, c'était au moins une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir. Déka l'enlaça, une main dans la chevelure noire de son frère, il posa son menton contre une de ses épaules.

— Je ne suis pas papa, okay.

— Uh.

— Je t'appelle dès que j'ai un créneau pour manger.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en balayant ses cheveux.

— Pas de bêtise !

.

.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, sur les lieux du crime, le médecin légiste Dr Grégory Match qui remplaçait Max, se dirigeait vers le lieutenant qui prenait note de la situation.

— La femme est morte d'une balle dans la tête, calibre 10 et le maire, il est tellement défiguré que seules les empreintes prélevées ont pu me confirmer son identité.

— Calibre 10 ?

— Ouai, répondit Match en retirant ses gants, pas la peine de se demander qui est derrière tout ça,… Kerwin finira par avoir la ville à l'usure, bientôt, elle se videra pour lui laisser un désert, cet homme est le diable en personne !

Lori l'écoutait en comprenant que ces derniers mois, Grégory et son équipe en avaient vu passer des morts. Ceux du bus scolaires avaient été le plus difficile. Cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant et son éternel parka marron, se donnait corps et âme pour que chaque cadavre puisse lui racontait leur vie et ainsi leur rendre justice. Mais y en avait-il seulement une ? Elle se tourna sur son collègue. Toujours un calepin à la main, en tenue de civil de couleur sombre, il semblait se poser des questions. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand le commissaire Grand la prit en aparté.

— Lieutenant, envoyez l'officier Déka sur une autre scène.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait accepté de le mettre à l'écart des grandes affaires mais, aujourd'hui, Éric avait sa place.

— Non, répondit-elle en le défiant de ses yeux sombres, il est tout à fait apte de poursuivre avec moi.

— Faites-le ou je vous retire l'affaire.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai besoin de lui ! C'est mon partenaire !

Le commissaire s'approcha de son visage, une main posée contre son épaule, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Hier soir, je me suis entretenu avec Kerwin, il a le culot de venir au commissariat en réclamant qu'on recherche activement son fils ! Il est vraiment en pétard ! Je ne peux pas vous couvrir,… rappelez-vous quand Malo Ho Kelly et Steve McGarrett sont mort, vous étiez à deux doigts de foutre en l'air toutes nos preuves contre lui.

— Et pourtant, railla-t-elle, elles restent insuffisante ! Il continue librement à circuler dans la ville comme si elle était sienne,… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, l'officier Déka restera avec moi sur cette affaire.

— Entendu mais, faites bien attention à vous et, dit-il en reculant d'un pas, tenez-moi au courant de l'affaire Eagle !

— Bien.

Elle le suivit de son regard bleu en plissant des paupières. Le commissaire Grand semblait se comporter étrangement depuis qu'elle avait pris quatre mois de vacances suites à la perte de Steve et surtout de sa connerie. Elle haussa des sourcils en se disant qu'elle verrait cela plus tard, en attendant, elle chercha son coéquipier en pivotant sur elle-même.

— Déka, appela-t-elle en se mettant en retrait, qu'est-ce qui passe ?

— Tu m'as toujours dit que Kerwin ne se salissait jamais les mains ?

— Oui, il envoie toujours ses hommes, enfin, d'après ce que nous savons, pourquoi ?

— Sophie, de la police scientifique, dit-il en désignant une jeune brune qui lui souriait, vient de me donner grâce à son super joujou, les comparatifs des empreintes et devinez à qui elles appartiennent ? À Kerwin.

— Oui mais ce salopard dira seulement qu'il venait souvent voir le maire, rétorqua Lori.

— Non, tu ne m'as pas compris, l'empreinte était imprégnée du sang du maire, ici.

Le lieutenant soupira en regardant les fourgons partir en direction de la morgue.

— Quoi ? demanda Déka.

— Appelle la centrale, dit-elle en appelant le commissaire qui montait dans sa voiture, on risque d'avoir un problème.

**.**

**À suivre**

**À retenir dans cette partie : Chin a déjà rencontré Éric Déka. Eagle n'a pas tué le maire et sa femme.**

* * *

**Récapitulatif des personnages par ordre d'importance :**

**Eagle :** Steve McGarrett / amant du défunt Inspecteur Ho Kelly Malo / futur Sensei du clan des Sicariens.

**Danny :** Fils illégitime de Kerwin Judas.

**Kerwin Judas :** Père de Danny, il est connu pour ses trafics mais personne n'arrive à le coincer.

**Le lieutenant Lori Weston :** ancienne coéquipière de Steve McGarrett.

**L'officier Déka :** est le coéquipier de Lori depuis un an / est le frère d'Elias.

**Chin Ho Kelly :** petit frère de Malo Ho Kelly, cousin de Kono et de Yuuki.

**Kono :** cousine et partage le leader avec Chin tant que Steve n'a pas pris sa place.

**Elias Déka :** Petit frère d'Eric, ouvertement gay et sa crainte est de perdre son grand frère dans les mêmes conditions qu'il a perdu son père et sa sœur.

**Yuuki :** Frère de Kono.


	7. Chapitre 2 part 3 : Shinobis

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment : **Eagle n'a pas tué le maire et sa femme et il découvre que Kerwin détient la petite fille en otage. Chin apprécie beaucoup Déka qui a des valeurs identique aux siennes mais surtout parce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Sur les lieux du crime, Lori en comprenant que Kerwin ne laisse jamais de trace de son passage sent qu'il va se produir une catastrophe.

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus :** Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Assassinés :** Henry Dante, le maire et sa femme.

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 2 part 3 : Shinobis**

**.**

**_9 h 13…_**

Déka, le torse basculé en avant, était maintenu par la ceinture de sécurité. Il grimaça en ramenant son dos contre le siège passager. Ses muscles semblaient le tirailler à chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour bouger un membre. Il releva péniblement son visage quand une fumée grise empêcha sa vision déjà brouillée de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du véhicule. La mémoire en pagaille, il essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était produit.

_''— Lieutenant ! criait-il en grimpant dans la voiture._

_— On a dû arriver trop tôt ce matin ! hurlait-elle en démarrant la voiture, Kerwin ne laisse jamais aucune trace de son passage !_

_Éric se souvenait du vent d'hiver qui l'avait assailli en entendant ses mots._

_— On a des preuves pour l'incriminer et si, quelqu'un l'a averti, alors, on est mal barré ! Accroches-toi Déka !_

_— Pourquoi penses-tu que…_

_— IL a des hommes partout ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ! N'importe qui peut être ton ennemie ! _

_Elle roulait vite. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques voitures derrière le fourgon de la morgue._

_— Bienvenue dans mon monde Déka !_

_Éric, soudainement aveuglé par une lumière intense, ne se rappelait pas de la suite qu'une puissante intonation.''_

Le son des sirènes d'ambulance et de pompier sifflait et résonnait à ses oreilles l'informant de l'état de la situation. Des bruits de pas mêlés de cris des hommes, Eric commença à paniquer. Il cligna rapidement des paupières en parvenant à se détacher de ses mains tremblantes. Il s'essuya le front en y passant ses doigts quand, en les mettant devant lui, il distingua du sang. Que s'était-il passé ? Les sens totalement désorientés, il tourna son regard sur le corps de sa collègue.

— Lieutenant, marmonna-t-il en prenant le temps de sentir les pulsations au cou de cette dernière.

L'officier, le souffle court, sortit du véhicule sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Il fit le tour en se tenant à la carrosserie puis il réussit à l'extirper de l'habitacle.

— Hé ! grinça-t-il lorsqu'un ambulancier embarqua sa supérieure sur une civière.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous la transportons à l'hôpital Sainte-Claire, venez avec nous, vous avez besoin d'être soigné.

Déka hocha de la tête en l'intimant de l'attendre. Il plia son bras gauche qui le faisait souffrir tandis que ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Bien que chaque pas lui soutirait un grognement de douleur, il déambula vers le lieu principal de l'accident. Ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Sur la droite, la voiture du commissaire était à demi-défoncée par l'arrière et l'avant était entièrement écrasé par une pile de bois. Sur la gauche, en s'avançant encore un peu, son cœur battait avec une telle frénésie que son visage se décomposait : le fourgon de la morgue qui contenait les deux cadavres était carbonisé.

— Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il en empoignant un pompier, que s'est-il passé ?

— Il y a eu une explosion.

Eric le lâcha en s'immobilisant au milieu de la route. Il pivota, une main dans ses cheveux noirs, pour observer les dégâts causés. Il y voyait encore du feu, des débris de verres, des voitures entassées derrière la fourgonnette de la police scientifique.

— Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il à l'un des pompiers qui passait.

— Emmenés à l'hôpital.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme. En repensant au sourire de la brune, il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Weston. Kerwin employait vraiment les gros moyens. Cet homme n'avait donc aucune limite. Comme un automate, il monta à l'arrière d'une ambulance pour contempler sa collègue. Les yeux subitement attirés par la couleur écarlate sur la poitrine de cette dernière, ses lèvres vibrèrent en comprenant qu'elle avait dû recevoir une balle. L'officier avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. « _Pas de panique Éric,… ne t'emballe pas… elle n'est pas…_» Il respira profondément avant de poser un doigt sur le trou du haut.

— Elle s'en sortira, l'informa l'ambulancière en déchirant la chemise.

Son corps se détendit en voyant qu'elle portait son gilet pare-balles.

— D'où vient le sang ?

— Son front a violemment heurté la vitre…

— Elle, murmura-t-il la regardant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle en souffrira un peu mais c'est une battante… elle a connu pire, croyez-moi ! rit-elle nerveusement en caressant les joues de Lori.

Eric leva son regard gris sur la jeune femme. Les cheveux court et brun, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être affolée puis, ce qui l'étonna fut qu'elle paraissait la connaitre.

— Anne Douère, se présenta-t-elle, on a grandi ensemble dans le quartier nord.

— Oh, euh, je suis…

— Eric, je sais, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

Déka fut touché par cet aveu. Sa coéquipière avait encore un cœur et à cette pensée, il sourit.

... ... ... ...

**_8 h 33…_**

Une heure plutôt, Élias, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt noir, mit sa veste en cuir et partit avec le sabre qu'il avait préalablement placé dans une grande boîte cylindrique. Dans l'idée de faire une estimation de l'objet, il voulait savoir dans quoi s'était empêtré son grand frère. Il n'était qu'à une demi-heure du quartier asiatique et, en ayant largement le temps de rentrer avant Éric, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette arme aiguisée.

Dans le bus, il se demandait si ce dernier ne se moquait pas de lui. L'image de l'aigle, Élias l'avait déjà vu. Il n'était, peut-être, pas aussi doué que son aîné mais il savait reconnaitre le vrai du faux et cet objet ne faisait même pas partie de la collection d'armes des comics.

**_9 h 02..._**

Arrivé dans le quartier, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Un petit blanc-bec au milieu de tous ces asiatiques, il avait l'impression que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Il marcha tête baissée tout en cherchant la boutique qu'il avait cherchée sur internet. Il la trouva facilement au centre de la communauté et entra dans le magasin en affaissant des épaules, comme soulagé d'être en sécurité.

Un doux parfum vint immédiatement enivrer son sens de l'odorat. Il sourit en appréciant le cadre typiquement japonais de la pièce. Ne voyant personne, il s'avança jusque vers le comptoir vitré. Les yeux rivés sur les objets orientaux, il ne sentit pas la présence d'un homme derrière lui.

— Ha-hem, toussota le propriétaire du lieu.

Elias pivota en le percutant maladroitement. Il releva son regard pour mieux le regarder en se confondant rapidement en excuse.

— Ce n'est rien…

Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Les cheveux raides tombant jusqu'au niveau des épaules, ils étaient aussi brun clair que les yeux en forme d'amande qui le fixaient d'un air amusé. Son regard descendit sur le corps de l'homme qui toussota une seconde fois, le faisant rougir comme une collégienne.

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Oh, euh, oui, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous… enfin, voilà, dit-il en déposant l'objet de sa visite sur le comptoir, j'aimerais savoir d'où provient ce sabre.

A ces mots, il ne vit pas son interlocuteur hausser d'un sourcil.

— Je devrais le garder quelque temps pour pouvoir l'étudier.

— Oh, euh, non, je ne peux pas,… mais, dites-moi, pouvez-vous me donner la signification de ce symbole ?

Élias, le cœur battant, leva ses yeux bleu sur le japonais. Il prit le temps de voir combien son visage était fin et hâlé. Des lèvres fines et roses… Il déglutit en détournant son visage. Il devait arrêter de faire ça. Arrêter de tenter de trouver désespérément quelqu'un. Le dernier en date ne l'avait pas réussi… puis, comme la réponse ne vint pas, il allait réitérer sa question quand le jeune homme le prit de court :

— Pourquoi pensez-vous à un symbole ? Cela aurait bien pu n'être qu'un simple motif de décoration ?

Élias, les joues empourprées, fixait l'image en caressant l'aigle de son index droit.

— Je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

Un silence s'invita quand il entendit la music de radio s'arrêter pour un flash spécial :

« Nous interrompons votre programme pour vous informer qu'un carambolage sur la route Ouest du capricorne bloque la circulation en direction du centre-ville. À l'heure où je vous parle, le fourgon de la morgue a explosé, entrainant un accident dont on ne connait pas encore le nombre de victimes. Nous savons seulement qu'ils étaient escorté par les policiers du district nord… »

— Merde ! Éric !

Élias rangea le sabre de ses mains tremblantes et salua le jeune homme en partant comme un voleur.

... ... ... ...

**_09 h 26..._**

Yuuki appela immédiatement Chin lorsque Élias quitta son magasin.

— Je viens d'entendre les infos ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je suis dessus ! Ryū les a suivi ! Lori et Éric sont en chemin pour l'hôpital !

— Vous devriez vous reposer ! Je vais demander à ma voisine de prendre ma relève, Élias a des doutes sur le sabre de Malo !

— Merde ! s'écria Chin, de toute façon, il faut le surveiller, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Déka-san s'en voudra !

— Déka-san ? marmonna son jeune cousin en réfléchissant un instant, noooooonnnnn, c'est ce gosse à qui vous parliez…

— Je vais reprendre du service ! coupa-t-il rapidement.

— Vous, quoi ? cingla Yuuki en comprenant ses mots.

— Je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai eu mon supérieur et il est okay !

— Non ! On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça ! Si le big boss de Kerwin vous voit, il lâchera ses bouledogues et on ne pourra plus rien !

— La déclaration de guerre, il l'a faite en tuant notre Sensei ! Je ne le laisserais pas brisé Steve !

— Chin ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a la ville à ses pieds !

— Non, toi, écoutes-moi, ce matin, Toru qui surveillait la villa du maire a entendu Kerwin qu'il voulait la peau d'Eagle, on ne peut plus reculer, il panique et on doit prendre avantage de la situation !

— Bien, Sensei.

— Ryū surveille Steve, je pense que l'info va le faire sortir de sa cache !

— Bien, gardons contact.

... ... ... ...

**_07 h 45…_**

Deux heures plus tôt, Danny, les yeux grands ouverts, sentait le souffle régulier d'Eagle effleurer sa nuque. Son dos collé au torse de ce dernier, il posa instinctivement son regard sur le cadre lorsqu'un bras l'attira encore davantage vers le corps. Pensait-il à l'homme qui l'enlaçait sur le cliché ? Avait-il disparu de sa vie ? Il tressaillit en sentant les doigts d'Eagle le caresser avec tendresse. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était une agréable sensation et, sans s'y attendre, il appréciait cette attention.

Steve, les paupières lourdes de rêve, sentait un corps chaud contre le sien. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressait le tissu qui l'empêchait de toucher une peau surement douce. Il se colla encore plus, déposant des baisers contre la nuque qu'il imaginait devant lui. Le corps embrasé d'envie, il ouvrit son regard quand des gémissements empreint de panique lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

— Dan…

Le prénom resta au fond de sa gorge, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son protégé, il hésita à poursuivre ce que son corps réclamait. Steve avait envie de sexe mais face à la peur qu'il lisait au fond des prunelles bleues, il se ravisa et quitta le lit. Il s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain. Adossé contre la porte, il avait oublié ce qu'était d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il glissa nerveusement une main sur son visage pour tenter d'effacer le regard affolé de Danny.

Il y avait les yeux bleus du blond quelque chose qui ressemblait à un supplice. Une lueur désenchantée comme s'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Avait-il aussi le même regard ? Il soupira en posant ses mains contre le lavabo et prit quelques secondes pour se fixer. Dans les siens, il n'y avait plus d'espoir qu'un néant. Aucune étincelle ne brillait au fond de ses yeux… c'était juste vide : à l'image de son cœur, il avait la sensation que plus rien ne pourrait l'émouvoir… Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, il battait encore… résistant à l'envie de descendre n'importe qui.

08 h 38…

Danny, dans la petite cuisine, prépara du café en entendant la douche couler. Trainant en tee-shirt long, il déposa une grande tasse sur le bureau qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Sans le faire exprès, la souris bougea, allumant l'écran devant ses yeux. Le corps tremblant, il cliqua sur play et lança la vidéo… celle de la mort d'Hector.

— Tu le connaissais bien ? demanda froidement son hôte derrière lui.

— Non.

Danny s'éloigna subitement de quelques pas en tentant d'une voix vibrante de lui poser des questions.

— Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

A ses mots, Steve le plaqua durement contre le mur. Une main sous le menton du jeune homme, il le força à le regarder.

— Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir…

Le blond, le souffle court, sentait des frissons le long de son dos. Il souffrait encore de ses blessures mais, accroché aux yeux bleu nuit, il lui laissa le droit de coller son corps au sien. Il aurait dû avoir peur de cet homme. Il ne savait rien de lui mais, il y avait dans les profondeurs de son regard une peine indéchiffrable. Le cœur palpitant, il se sentit inévitablement attirer par Eagle.

Danny qui n'avait qu'embrassé que des filles avança ses lèvres pour les déposer contre celle du plus âgé. Soudain, une poigne le jeta violemment contre le matelas. Tétanisé par la froideur de ce geste, il s'accouda en le regardant se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de son corps. La respiration rapide, il écouta des mots… qui le blessèrent.

— Ça te manque de te faire baiser ? Hector ou je ne sais qui ne t'ont pas suffisamment défoncé pour que tu te jettes sur un inconnu ? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Anéanti par ses paroles, le jeune homme détourna ses yeux extrêmement brillant.

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! cingla-t-il, penses-tu que tu serais assez bien pour moi ? Tu n'es qu'un gosse !

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Danny les ferma en marmonnant faiblement des excuses.

— Je n'entends rien !

Il poussa un gémissement lorsque le corps d'Eagle s'allongea sur le sien.

— Combien te sont-ils passés dessus ? Deux ? Trois ? Ton père a fait de toi un fils docile et…

Danny, la poitrine serrée, se mit subitement à hurler en sentant une main se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Ce n'était pas de la tendresse. Terrifié par l'angoisse qui naissait au fond de lui, il hurla de toutes ses forces. Le cri réussit néanmoins à ramener Steve à la réalité. Qu'était-il en train faire ? « Quand les ténèbres sont plus tenaces, sa vision est obscurcie, ce qui engendre un mauvais jugement et détruit toutes les valeurs essentielles d'un homme »

En se rappelant de ce que la femme lui avait dit, il réalisait qu'il sombrait du mauvais côté. Ce n'était pas lui… Que penserait Malo en le voyant agir de la sorte ? Le regard planté sur le visage baigné de larmes, il roula sur le côté pour s'apercevoir que Danny fixait le plafond en tremblant de tous ses membres. Steve l'avait-il mis en état de choc ?… Il essaya de le secouer mais ce dernier ne répondait plus.

— Danny…

Le blond revoyait les hommes de Kerwin qui le reluquaient de bas en haut, murmurant des mots à l'oreille de ce faux père. Des yeux remplis de perversité… Eagle était comme eux… juste comme ces hommes… La gorge serrée, il s'en voulut d'avoir tenté de l'embrasser. Garder l'espoir ne lui servait plus à rien. Les larmes coulant généreusement jusque sur le matelas, il n'avait qu'une seule échappatoire à toute cette putain de vie : la mort. Pourquoi tout devait-il basculer ? C'était de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas essayer de retrouver son père, il serait avec sa mère en train de rire et de voir ses quelques amis.

— Je… bafouilla le blond d'une voix éteinte, vous pouvez me tuer,… ça ne changerait rien,…

Il haussa soudainement le ton en envoyant des coups contre le torse de son aîné qui venait de se pencher au-dessus de son corps.

— Vous êtes comme eux ! Vous êtes comme eux !

Il hurlait parce que le monde semblait ne pas vouloir de lui et que, jamais, rien ne reviendrait comme avant. Alors, Danny frappait en sanglotant. En une année, il avait découvert que les hommes tuaient pour l'argent, le sexe et le pouvoir… et que les personnes de son genre n'étaient que du bétails que son père biologique se servait avant de les buter. Blotti par des bras qui l'enlacèrent pour le maitriser, il finit par s'essouffler tout en hoquetant contre le torse de son hôte.

— Je,… murmura Eagle d'une voix vibrante qui parut sortir le jeune homme de sa peur, pardon, je…

Danny, bouleversé, tremblait encore comme une feuille.

— Ils ont tué mon compagnon…

Steve n'avait pas ressenti autant de souffrance depuis qu'il avait décidé de devenir Eagle. Danny avait réussi à lui planter une lame en plein cœur parce que de le dire à voix haute le forçait à admettre que quoi qu'il ferait, Malo ne reviendrait plus, il était bien mort. En se laissant tomber sur le dos, à côté de son protégé, une main de ce dernier se posa sur son torse.

Cette révélation parvint à toucher Danny qui comprenait enfin la raison de sa rancœur, lui confirmant, par la même occasion, que son géniteur savait couper les ailes des hommes bons. Eagle avait inconsciemment sauvé sa vie parce que ce dernier n'était pas obligé de le soigner. C'était à ses yeux une autre chance qu'il devait saisir. Il avait honte du sang qui coulait dans ses veines mais il ne serait jamais comme son père alors, s'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait.

— Je sais des choses, chuchota-t-il en cessant de pleurer, si c'est Kerwin que vous voulez…

Steve le regarda en le remerciant en silence. Il n'était pas prêt à redevenir celui qu'il avait été mais il devait laisser sa colère s'envoler pour mieux contrôler la situation. Les yeux plantés dans ceux du jeune homme, il s'accrocha à la lueur d'espoir qui s'affichait dans le regard innocent. Effacer les larmes de Danny le rendrait-il plus humain ? Caresser la peau humide ferait-il battre à nouveau son cœur ? Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Depuis la perte de Malo, il ne s'était pas permis de telles geste, lui qui pensait ne plus jamais éprouver le moindre sentiment d'attirance. Danny avait quelque chose qui semblait le retenir dans cette réalité… mais son cœur souffrait encore. Steve acceptait, pour la première fois, de poser ses yeux sur une autre personne. Juste pour se dire que la vie continuait parce que son amour était toujours pour son défunt amant.

— Merci, souffla-t-il en se levant du lit.

**_9 h 03..._**

Un bip résonna subitement dans la pièce, alertant Eagle qui se posta rapidement devant son écran. Les yeux rivés sur les informations, il sentait à nouveau la colère remonter en lui.

— Sais-tu si Kerwin détenait une petite fille ? demanda-t-il en continuant à pianoter sur le clavier.

— Il,… oui,… Grâce,…bafouilla-t-il en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

— Où ? Sais-tu exactement où il a pu l'emmener ?

Steve ne voulait pas lui faire peur en lui annonçant que son père avait descendu les parents de la gamine.

— Je, bredouilla Danny en fronçant des sourcils, je me souviens des bruits de vagues et des bateaux…

— Okay, le port, je dois faire vite.

Il se prépara devant les yeux affolés du blond. Ce dernier l'observait en train de ranger une arme sur chaque cuisse puis deux autres sous les bras. Lorsque Eagle ouvrit sa longue veste, il distingua plusieurs objet en forme d'étoile qui l'intriguèrent.

— Sous aucun prétexte tu ne sors de la planque ! intima Steve en mettant ses lunettes noires.

Danny hocha de la tête en apercevant sur l'écran ce que voyait son hôte.

— Je peux, si vous voulez, vous aider à vous orienter.

Steve s'approcha du jeune homme en lui répondant de faire attention aux fréquences qu'il utiliserait pour lui parler.

— Je sais me servir des ordinateurs.

— Bien, chuchota le plus âgé en le fixant quelques secondes, je te fais confiance.

Danny se sentit soudainement important. En le voyant sortir, il prit place sur la chaise et visualisa l'écran.

**_9 h 36..._**

_"— Je vais au dock, entendit-il à travers les enceintes, en attendant, regarde où Kerwin a pu l'enfermer._

_— Oui."_

Malgrè la fatigue, il ne pensait qu'à la petite fille. Si le maire était mort alors elle ne lui servait plus à rien. Le brise de l'automne lui effleura le visage lorsqu'il enfourcha sa bécane. En direction des docks, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir en journée...

... ... ... ...

Au commissariat du district nord, à la même heure, l'inspecteur Rodes Julien qui fut averti du carambolage attendait patiemment le retour du commissaire Grand. Ce dernier, légèrement blessé, arriva, le bras gauche dans un plâtre . Le regard sévère, il ordonna à tous ses hommes de se retrouver dans la salle de repos.

— Ce matin, informa-t-il en détaillant chacun de ses officiers et lieutenants, le convoi mortuaire a été la cible de Kerwin !

— Tout ça c'est de la faute à ce Eagle ! tonna l'un d'eux.

— Ouai ! S'il ne s'était pas attaqué à l'homme de main de…

— Vos gueules ! Vous voyez ! Vous avez tellement peur de lui que vous préférez vous cacher derrière ce fumier !

— Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça ! reprit un autre.

— Et, tu sais pourquoi ? hacha le commissaire en le fusillant de son regard noir, parce que personne n'a voulu reprendre l'affaire de Ho Kelly Malo ! L'avez-vous oublié ? Et Steve McGarrett ! Hein ! Vous vous contentez que du peu et tout ça ! Pour vous lever le matin avec une conscience tranquille ! Il est temps que nous ressortions tous les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Malo ! Kerwin ne doit pas s'en sortir ! Est-ce clair ! Je veux tout le monde sur cet homme !

— Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda le premier.

Le commissaire contempla sa montre quand il aperçut un japonais pénétrer dans la pièce, faisant taire ses hommes. Sa carrure qui rappelait celle de l'inspecteur Ho Kelly, les regards parurent soudainement rempli d'incompréhension. Grand eut un sourire malin au bord des lèvres quand il s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

— Je vous présente l'agent du FBI, Ho Kelly Chin, le frère de Malo.

.

À suivre Chapitre 3 : Pour le pire et le meilleur

À retenir dans cette partie : c'est une longue journée... Eric et Lori sont blessé. Eagle part chercher la petite Grace. Chin révèle sa dernière carte.

.


	8. Chapitre 3 part 1 : Pour le pire et le m

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment :** Suite à l'explosion, Lori et Eric sont emmenés à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Elias, en curieux, décide d'en savoir plus sur le sabre. Steve part rechercher la petite Grace et Chin s'affiche au grand jour.

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus :** Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Assassinés :** Henry Dante, le maire et sa femme.

Encore merci pour les review ! Ah ça va que je suis motivée pour écrire cette suite... alors, ne pas me tuer à la fin de cette partie. Elle est un peu courte mais c'est fait exprès. Le prochain sera un peu plus long !

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 3 part 1 : Pour le pire et le meilleur**

**.**

Dans le bureau du commissaire, Chin discutait avec le maitre du lieu pendant que les hommes regroupaient tous les dossiers non élucidés de Malo.

— Pourquoi reprendre du service maintenant ? demanda Grand en l'invitant à s'assoir.

— J'avais des choses à régler, répondit-il en refusant la chaise.

— Tu aurais pu passer un coup de fil, ne serait-ce que pour leurs enterrements.

— J'y étais… murmura-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je voulais te remercier.

Il le vit détourner son regard à l'opposé du sien. Chin avait vu juste. Steve n'avait pas pu feindre sa mort sans une aide extérieure. Au début, il avait eu des soupçons en pensant que ce dernier travaillait pour Kerwin. Ne l'ayant rencontré qu'avec son frère, tous les trois cherchaient des preuves pour inculper ce fumier. Chin avait confiance en Malo qui lui disait que c'était un homme fiable mais lorsqu'il fut assassiné, il avait préféré prendre du recul.

— Alors, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, demanda André en mettant sa veste.

— Malo m'avait interdit de faire des recherches sur toi et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, allons retrouver Lori et Eric à l'hôpital.

Chin le suivit sans dire un mot. Tout le monde avait un passé qui, telles des blessures de guerre, ne pouvait pas s'oublier.

... ... ...

Il était bientôt dix heure, à l'hôpital. Déka était allongé sur un lit, à côté de celui de sa coéquipière. Tout comme cette dernière, sa plaie au front finit par le faire somnoler. Pourtant, il résistait à l'envie de s'endormir. Depuis que son lieutenant lui avait dit « _IL a des hommes partout ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ! N'importe qui peut être ton ennemi !_ », il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Kerwin semblait avoir acheté une partie de la ville. Comment cela avait-il se produire ? Comment un seul homme avait pu se faire une place à l'ombre des petits gangs ?

L'insécurité… Il n'aimait pas la ressentir et Lori avait surement raison, la confiance était mise à rude épreuve. « _Bienvenue dans mon monde Déka !_ ». Il roula sur son épaule gauche pour poser son regard sur sa coéquipière. Qu'avait-elle voulu lui dire par ses mots ? Eric, les paupières lourdes, se rappelait du nombre de fois où il avait dû changer de scènes de crime. Pour la plupart, ce n'était que des homicides ou des règlements de comptes. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il était souvent mis à l'écart tout en sachant qu'il était quand même le partenaire de Lori Weston. Il eut un sourire amer comme si, aujourd'hui, il avait eu le droit d'entrer dans la cour des grands.

Il y avait encore des choses qu'il devait apprendre. Des choses qu'elle lui dissimulait. Elle devait connaitre l'identité d'Eagle pour avoir su où le chercher. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi ce dernier tentait-il une vendetta contre un homme aussi puissant que Kerwin ? Et puis, il y avait ce ninja pervers ? Quel lien avait-il avec Eagle ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'aigle ? Pourquoi cette signature ?

Soudain, comme une révélation, il se redressa en marmonnant « _Ne poursuis pas ceux qui partent, ne rejette pas ceux qui arrivent._ » A la mort de son père et de sa sœur, il se souvenait de la présence d'un homme accompagné d'un adolescent. Il plissa des paupières pour fouiller sa mémoire mais rien ne lui vint que le pendentif en forme d'aigle qu'il avait ensuite offert à son petit frère, Angel. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et posa une main sur le front en gémissant de douleur. Satanée blessure !

— Officier Déka, murmura une infirmière en pénétrant dans la pièce, je vais nettoyer votre plaie…

— Bien.

Eric regarda la seringue s'enfoncer au creux de son bras quand son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Dans un élan de panique, il repoussa la jeune femme qui revint à la charge. Cette dernière braqua une arme dans la direction de Lori. En puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il se jeta sur le corps de son lieutenant puis deux coups de feu retentirent…

**…. ... ...**

Pendant ce temps, non loin des docks, Eagle retira son casque en entendant la voix de Danny lui murmurer :

_''— On risque d'être coupé._

_— Quoi ?''_

Plus aucune réponse. Il jura entre ses dents en s'orientant vers de gros conteneurs. Il s'y dirigea furtivement. Se dissimulant dans les ombres, il sortit deux shurikens imprégnés d'anesthésiant lorsqu'il distingua un groupe de quatre hommes en train de discuter. Il les détailla en apercevant des crosses d'armes autour de leur ceinture. Steve ferma les yeux pour visualiser ses prochains coups. Il prit une profonde respiration et se dévoila.

Avec de l'élan, il s'approcha en lançant ses petites piques sur le torse de deux hommes. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux en courbant son corps en arrière. Évitant un tir, il passa rapidement ses mains sur ses cuisses et saisit ses 9mm. Il roula sur son épaule droite et tira sur les deux autres hommes. Le souffle court, il se leva quand une balle effleura sa joue droite.

L'un des premiers hommes qui avait reçu un shuriken était un peu plus épais que les autres. Steve inclina la tête en se disant qu'il devrait augmenter la dose de l'anesthésiant. En le voyant prêt à lui tirer dessus, il se mit à courir en longeant le conteneur. Il se cacha derrière une pile de tôle en acier et attendit que son adversaire n'ait plus de balle.

— Eagle ! C'est bien toi ! grinça le baraqué dont les pas lui indiquaient par quel endroit il allait se présenter, pauvre Hector, il ne t'a pas vu venir et le coup des photos, je te tire mon chapeau ! Harle n'avait qu'à mieux se tenir que de se taper les putes de Kerwin ! Montres-toi que je te crève comme un chien !

Steve, ses armes en main, n'avait pas le temps de parler. La vie d'une gamine était en jeu !

— Seul, tu es fichu ! Les renforts arrivent !

A ses mots, il sortit de sa cache et lui planta une balle en pleine tête.

_''— Eagle ?_

_— Danny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! ''_

_— Je remettais de l'ordre dans tes fils._

_— Pourquoi ? grinça-t-il en se planquant._

_— Tu avais raison, Kerwin avait mis un émetteur sur mes vêtements ! Alors, Grace doit en avoir un et en trouvant la fréquence émise, je l'ai trouvé._

_— Où est-elle ?_

_— Eagle, elle,… elle est à l'opposé de toi…_

_— Merde !_

_— Si tu fais le tour du conteneur, tu ne rencontreras personne…_

_— Comment tu…_

_— Je te l'ai dit, je suis doué avec la nouvelle technologie…"_

Danny observait l'avancée d'Eagle en lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Il avait dû tout débrancher et relier deux écrans en réseau. Cela ne semblait pas le fort de son hôte… puis, il avait réussi à se connecter à deux satellites. En alternant leur utilisation, il savait que personne ne se poserait de questions,… enfin, du moins pas avant quelques jours.

Grâce à ce moyen, il pouvait facilement positionner un satellite au-dessus du port et retrouver la petite Grace. La fréquence de l'émetteur étant faible, il suggérait qu'elle était quelque part en dessous d'un bâtiment à l'apparence désaffecté. Danny qui voyait ce qu'Eagle regardait sentait son cœur battre avec frénésie. Il avait peur et il savait de quoi était capable Kerwin.

_''— A partir de là, murmura le blond dans son micro, je ne peux pas te diriger, je n'ai que la source de l'émetteur qui est au sud de ta position._

_— Bon boulot, maintenant reste silencieux.''_

En fixant l'image du satellite qui restait sur l'extérieur, Danny fronça des sourcils. C'était étrange, il distinguait un groupe sombre qui s'attaquait aux hommes de Kerwin. Il passa son regard sur l'écran où il voyait son interlocuteur descendre des escaliers.

_''— Eagle, il y a…_

_— Silence j'ai dit ! Ça m'empêche de me concentrer !''_

Terrifié. Danny ne comprenait plus rien. Les mains dans sa chevelure blonde, il craignait que le brun ne se fasse tuer. Il respira profondément et tenta d'agrandir l'image. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était des hommes totalement habillés en noir. Soudain, les membres tremblant, l'écran d'Eagle ne réceptionnait plus rien, l'affolant encore davantage.

_''— Eagle !''_

Figé en entendant seulement des grésillements, Danny sentait une panique s'insinuer en lui. Que s'était-il passé ? D'ici, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et si… non, se convainquait-il en secouant agressivement de la tête. Eagle s'en sortirait…

.

Steve avait dû retirer ses lunettes. Il n'y voyait rien dans la semi-obscurité de la cage d'escalier. En arrivant au dernier sous-sol, il entendit des hommes courir dans tous les sens. Lorsque le calme revint, la voix de la petite fille résonna non loin de sa position. Il prit rapidement ses autres armes placées sous les bras et s'avança doucement.

Il y avait subitement dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi les hommes de Kerwin semblaient tous sortir vers au-dehors ? Il ne croisa aucun d'entre eux ce qui le poussa à croire que la police devait surement être sur les lieux mais, comment cette dernière aurait-elle su pour les docks ? Il reprit ses pensées en entendant les pleurs de la petite Grace qui, de ses mains, frappait contre une paroi. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il se planta derrière un homme qui essayait apparemment de faire marcher son talkie-walkie. Il plaça rapidement une main à l'arrière de la tête et la seconde sous le menton puis, d'un mouvement brutal, il lui brisa la nuque. Il se redressa et frappa contre la cloison en murmurant doucement :

— Grace ?

— Oui ? sanglota-t-elle.

— Recule ma chérie, je vais te libérer.

— Vrai ?

— Oui, va jusqu'au bout de la pièce.

— C'est bon…

Eagle tira trois coups de feu et poussa la porte. Il découvrit le visage rond d'une petite brune. Les larmes aux yeux, elle allait lui sauter dessus quand, son souffle se saccada, informant Steve qu'une personne se trouvait derrière lui. Grace recula en grimaçant de peur.

— Hé ! Les mains en l'air !

Eagle venait de recevoir un choc ! Cette voix… il la reconnaissait. Elle venait inévitablement de le ramener trois années en arrière, le paralysant d'angoisse. Steve ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait un jour. Immobile et ancré sur place, il avait l'impression de ressentir l'horrible langue qui lui avait léché une joue. La poitrine serrée, il se retrouvait dans le même état que cette journée fatidique : impuissant et faible. Pourtant, de toutes ses forces, il essayait de faire abstraction de cette peur mais c'était cet homme qui lui avait tiré une balle au-dessus du cœur. C'était cet homme qui l'avait obligé à regarder Hector trancher la gorge de Malo.

Steve était tétanisé par ce passé qui paraissait se rejouer dans sa tête. La voix de son agresseur arrivait à le murer dans un silence presque mortuaire. Comme un étau qui se refermait autour de son corps, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre lui. Il tressaillit en même temps que Grace se mit à hurler. Steve, le souffle coupé, s'écroula au sol une main sur son épaule blessée.

— Ea-gle ! se moqua son bourreau en lui donnant un coup de pied contre la tête, pff, tu n'es rien qu'un souvenir !

Steve, les paupières closes, se perdit dans une totale obscurité en pensant fortement à Malo.

**…. …. ….**

Élias, dans un bus, pensait tellement à son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était trompé de destination. Il descendit à un arrêt qui, en détaillant le plan, l'informait qu'il se trouvait encore plus au sud de la ville. « Merde ! Mais quel con ! ». Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris son portable avec lui. En attendant le prochain bus qui n'arrivait pas avant quinze minutes, il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur pour la vie de son frère. Il se rappelait surtout que ce dernier lui avait dit la veille qu'il ne devait pas rester en ville. Était-il réellement en danger ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand un homme à la peau mate et à la carrure épaisse lui fit du rentre dedans. Un peu plus grand que lui, il avait un regard menaçant et sa dégaine de petit lascar en disait déjà long sur ce type de gars.

— Salut toi ? T'es pas du coin ?

Élias, loin d'être aussi bagarreur que son aîné, resserra le lien de sa boîte cylindrique.

— Hé les mecs ! appela le jeune black en se retournant sur ses potes, venez voir ce que je viens de dégoter !

Paniqué, Élias se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Eric avait raison, il se mettait vraiment dans des situations pas possibles ! Il allait se faire engueuler ! Ça, c'était certain ! Mais, avant cela, il devait absolument se cacher. Il avait une petite longueur d'avance lorsqu'il se trouva au milieu d'une foule. Tête baissée, il essayait de se faire petit en zigzaguant entre les gens.

Les membres tremblants comme des feuilles, une main se posa subitement contre sa bouche et la seconde le tira violemment dans une petite ruelle. Élias, le regard affolé, passa ses yeux bleus sur les cinq hommes qui le dévisageaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu gardes si précieusement mon joli !

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-il quand l'un d'eux se jeta sur sa boite tout en la lui volant.

Élias tenta de reprendre l'objet mais il fut brutalement repoussé contre un mur. Tombant à genoux, il regarda le black l'ouvrir en poussant un sifflement de contentement.

— Bah, purée ! Mon joli, tu en caches de belles choses !

Il n'aimait pas le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui. La respiration courte, il allait se mettre à hurler en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui mais une paire de mains, sorties de nul part, retint son agresseur.

— Hé ! cingla celui qui venait d'intervenir, Erman ! Je t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de foutre les boules aux gens !

— Rho c'est bon Flo, je voulais juste m'éclater un peu ! sembla rire le black.

Élias, la peur toujours au ventre, fixa ledit Flo qui jeta un coup d'œil au sabre. Il en profita pour se relever bien que ses jambes tremblaient encore de panique. Il déglutit en croisant un regard émeraude qui haussait des sourcils. En contemplant ce Flo qui avait les cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval, le jeune Déka ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était juste flippé de se retrouver ici, perdu comme un enfant. L'homme lui rendit l'arme en lui demandant :

— Tu bosses pour cet Eagle ?

« Eagle ? Merde, je ne sais pas qui c'est, moi ? ».

Soudain, il vit le jeune homme lever les yeux au-dessus de lui avant de les replonger dans les siens. Le blond intima à ses amis de s'approcher, forçant sa cage thoracique à se soulever rapidement par intermittence.

— Mes potes et moi, on veut un entretien avec lui.

Élias qui ne saisissait rien à cette conversation hocha de la tête tout en se disant qu'il allait mourir parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était CE EAGLE ! « Eric va me tuer ! ». Les six hommes en lignes devant lui, Élias se sentit prêt à repartir en courant. Ce gang avait l'air louche et… tout comme son ex, il avait l'air d'être affamé de chair fraiche. Cependant, ce Flo semblait faire tache au milieu de cette racaille. Il avait plutôt d'avoir une allure bon chic bon genre, rien à voir avec les autres hommes.

Le cœur palpitant, il sursauta en sentant une main du blond se poser sur son épaule puis, en ratant une respiration, il vit le regard de Flo qui paraissait fixer une personne derrière lui.

— Mes coordonnées.

Les lèvres ouvertes, aucun son ne franchit de sa gorge tellement il était largué. Le blond recula lorsqu'il prit la carte et, toujours en fixant derrière lui, murmura d'une voix amusée :

— Je ne ferais rien à votre chéri !

Élias, pétrifié, les suivis de ses yeux extrêmement brillants. Quand le groupe se fondit dans la masse, il baissa son regard au sol en se demandant qui était dans son dos. La gorge nouée, il n'avait jamais ressenti la peur comme aujourd'hui. Les mains tremblantes et moites, il se tourna lentement en sentant son cœur battre à vive allure : personne. Il distingua un post-it bleu au sol accompagné d'une rose : « Rentre chez ton frère, je ferai passer le message à Eagle ». Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en maudissant le sabre !

**.**

**à suivre partie 2**

**.**


	9. Chapitre 3 part 2 : Pour le pire et le m

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

**Précédemment :** L'officier Déka se jette sur le corps de son lieutenant quand 2 tirs sifflent. Steve est traumatisé par la voix qui l'avait forcé à regarder Malo mourir et Elias se retrouve mêlé dans une discussion sans queue et ni tête.

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus :** Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Assassinés :** Henry Dante, le maire et sa femme.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 3 part 2 : Pour le pire et le meilleur**

**.**

Déka n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi instinctivement pour protéger son amie. Elle était sa partenaire alors, quoi qu'il pouvait advenir de sa personne, elle méritait d'être sauvée. Le corps tremblant de peur, il savait que sans gilet pare-balles, il n'y survivrait surement pas. Une pensée s'envola immédiatement pour Elias. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse. A cette seconde, comme si le sablier du temps ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, il comprenait enfin que les gestes les plus honorables avaient la possibilité de le livrer à la faucheuse.

Éric avait voulu devenir flic pour protéger les siens des mêmes hommes qui avaient tué son père et sa sœur. Il souhaitait que ses frères vivent dans un monde sécurisé et que jamais, ils ne puissent connaitre le côté sombre d'une vie. Maintenant, à deux doigts de se prendre une balle, il réalisait que cela serait impossible. Le mal était partout, quelque part au fond de chaque homme qui choisissait la facilité que le droit chemin. Pourtant, en calant son torse sur le corps de Lori, il désirait croire que les choses n'arrivaient jamais par hasard et qu'un jour, il aurait un héros qui saurait lui dire que la vie continuait.

Les secondes reprirent le cours du temps, le forçant à fermer fortement des paupières quand la voix de son supérieur résonna à ses côtés.

— Agent Ho Kelly restez avec eux !

« Sauvé par le gong » pensa Éric avant de sentir des bras le soulever. Il se laissa porter. Les yeux clos, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour les ouvrir mais il entendit parfaitement une voix qui lui murmura :

— Tu es en sécurité, je vais vous emmener dans un lieu sûr.

Éric sourit à ses mots. Cette voix, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Où ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Il se sentait bien. Pas inquiet. Alors, soulagé d'être veillé, il se contenta d'écouter sans réussir à ouvrir ses paupières qui semblaient encore lourdes. Chin qui l'observait le déposa doucement sur le lit et pivota en voyant le commissaire Grand qui refermait soigneusement la porte.

— Certains de nos hommes ont été drogués, dit-il avant de poser son regard sur Éric, il doit l'être aussi…

« Drogué ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé cette voix ? » se demandait l'officier Déka.

— Kerwin est en train de passer à l'étape supérieure, cingla le japonais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin ?

« Ah non, je n'ai pas rêvé mais cette personne semble en colère. »

— Eagle, souffla le commissaire.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour descendre le maire, sa femme et des flics en service !

— Tu n'y es pas, Kerwin m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait retrouver son fils.

— Qu'a-t-il donc de si important pour qu'il veuille mettre la ville à sang ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mon ami mais ce qui est certain est que le lieutenant Weston n'est plus en sécurité…

— Comment ça ? demanda Chin en fixant le corps de la jeune femme.

— Lorsqu'elle a cru avoir perdu Steve, ça a été la goutte d'eau et j'ai appris de source sûr qu'elle avait essayé de descendre Kerwin,… jusque-là, j'ai essayé de la mettre sur d'autres dossiers pour la protéger mais, dit-il en secouant la tête, avec l'apparition d'Eagle, il doit paniquer…

— Il est puissant, comment une simple flic pourrait lui foutre les boules ?

— Eagle n'a pas tué n'importe qui, Hector était le demi-frère de Kerwin d'où cette enflure gardait son fils… d'après les empreintes, c'est bien Danny Williams qui était dans la petite pièce et il ne porte pas le nom de Judas parce qu'il ne l'a jamais reconnu jusqu'à ce que le gamin décide de le retrouver.

Chin écarquilla des yeux. Comment l'information sur Hector avait-elle pu lui échapper ?

— Il en a fait une affaire personnelle, poursuivit le commissaire, et tu sais combien il tient à sa _véritable _famille…

Le japonais savait très bien de quel sujet il faisait référence mais cela était une autre histoire, bien avant que Kerwin ne reprenne la ville sous son joug.

— Malo savait-il pour Hector ? demanda anxieusement Chin.

— Si je le sais, c'est bien qu'il était au courant, confirma André.

Ils se regardèrent comme si tout cela leur échappait.

— Pour le moment, reprit le plus âgé, si tes collègues du FBI veulent bien se charger de la protection du lieutenant…

— Pas de souci, je vais attendre que tous les deux se réveillent et je ferais ce qu'il faut.

— Parfait, je retourne au commissariat.

Lorsque ce dernier quitta la chambre, Chin était mitigé. Une part de lui se méfiait de cet homme pourtant, Malo avait entièrement confiance en lui. André Grand avait, certes, aidé Steve à faire croire à sa mort mais savait-il vraiment qui il était devenu ? La manière dont il parlait d'Eagle ne lui laissait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de penser que non. Il soupira en entendant son portable sonner.

— Oui Ryū, du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en se postant devant la fenêtre.

— Oui, sensei, j'ai dû appeler l'équipe Oméga pour soutenir Eagle et, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il, il lui arrive de réfléchir avant de se jeter tête la première au milieu des requins ?

Chin ferma des paupières quelques secondes pour éviter d'angoisser pour Steve.

— Où est-il ? interrogea-t-il.

— Blessé, j'ai la fille du maire avec moi et j'arrive bientôt à sa planque…

— Okay, je ne tarde pas à te rejoindre…

— Attends Sensei !

— Oui ?

— J'ai eu Yuuki…

— Oui, il surveille Élias, quel est le problème ?

— Oh, trois fois rien, nargua-t-il, il a juste failli se faire démonter par un petit gang en trainant le sabre d'Eagle comme une marchandise…

Chin rit avec légèreté en l'écoutant parler.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est sous bonne protection.

— Je sais… enfin, bref, on se voit tout à l'heure.

— Okay, que Yuuki reste bien avec Élias, préviens aussi Kono que je la récupère au magasin et réveille l'équipe d'Epsilonne.

— Bien.

Il rangea son portable pendant que sa main libre passait des doigts las contre ses paupières. Il était fatigué et la journée semblait prendre en longueur. Si Ryū avait fait appel à une équipe de réserve alors cela signifiait qu'il commençait à être en sous-effectif. Il secoua lentement de la tête car il sentait que la confrontation avec Steve allait bientôt avoir lieu et c'était ce qui continuait à l'effrayer. Chin craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur pourtant il avait énormément de tendresse à offrir. En pensant à cela, il contempla le paysage à travers la vitre. Éric avait longtemps pris une place dans son cœur et il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Ce dernier était bel et bien hétéro mais il saurait vivre avec cette douleur. Du moment qu'il n'avait rien de casser, il était rassuré. Il sourit pleinement en pivotant et tomba sur le regard gris perle du jeune Déka qui le dévisageait.

— Qui, bredouilla l'officier en balayant la pièce de ses yeux encore flous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Agent du FBI, Ho Kelly Chin, répondit-il en présentant sa carte.

— Ho Kelly… répéta machinalement Éric en tentant de s'assoir.

— Oui, Malo Ho Kelly était mon frère,… tenez, dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau, on a essayé de vous droguer…

Le jeune Déka but quelques gorgées en réalisant qui était cet homme : le beau-frère de Steve McGarrett. Il y avait ENCORE des choses qui lui échappaient ! Il avait l'impression d'avancer à l'aveuglette. La confiance était-elle donc si difficile à accorder que tout le monde faisaient des secrets ? Décidément, si cela était le monde merveilleux de Lori alors, autant ne pas s'y lancer ! Mais il avait besoin de savoir tout le mystère qu'engendrer l'apparition d'Eagle ! Puis, en affaissant des épaules, il respira profondément parce qu'il ne voyait pas net. Il avait beau écarquiller des yeux, c'était totalement le brouillard et à cause de cela, il avait du mal à cerner les traits de son interlocuteur…

— Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en fixant le verre.

— Je vais devoir réveiller le lieutenant, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité.

Éric sourcilla en s'apercevant que son interlocuteur changeait de sujet.

— Elle, vous voulez dire ? reprit ce dernier en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait entendu une partie de sa conversation avec le commissaire.

A ces mots, l'agent parut le sonder de son regard marron glacé. Ce dernier se demandait si Éric avait écouté la discussion avec Ryū. Il semblerait, à son soulagement, qu'il ne devait pas être éveillé à ce moment-là.

— Vous le serez aussi, répondit-il, étant son partenaire, vous ne serez pas épargné.

L'officier Déka suivit l'ombre qui se pencha sur sa collègue puis, en se frottant les yeux, il commençait lentement à distinguer les formes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à obtention d'une meilleure vue. Il allait lui demander où ils avaient pu se rencontrer quand il entendit le lieutenant Weston bafouiller. Cette dernière, encore groggy, se sentait secouée la forçant à sortir de ses rêves. En papillonnant des cils, elle reconnut les traits fins de son ami. Elle grimaça en sentant sa tête prise d'un tourbillon de douleur, tournoyant les couleurs qui augmentaient ses maux.

— Chin, marmonna-t-elle en gémissant, qu'est-ce que…

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Elle se mit à peine debout qu'elle se sentit soudainement maintenue par son ami.

— Je vais te porter, dit-il en glissant un bras par la taille, officier Déka, poursuivit-il en le fixant quelques secondes, vous pouvez nous suivre ?

— Bien sûr…

Éric, leurs affaires en main, les suivait en jetant des regards sur le japonais qui paraissait le fuir. Il y avait chez cet homme un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le troublait… puis, il s'arrêta net en l'écoutant murmurer à Lori qu'il allait devoir se mettre à l'abri de Kerwin. L'accent… oui, cet accent, il le reconnaissait…

— Officier Déka ? chuchota Chin en tournant légèrement son visage.

Les yeux gris plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, Éric les détourna en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'imaginer des choses.

— Je monte à l'arrière.

**…. …. ….**

Danny n'avait plus de nouvelle d'Eagle. Complètement paniqué, il fixait les écrans en espérant apercevoir le moindre mouvement de sa part mais, rien n'apparaissait comme s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave… Les mains dans sa chevelure blonde, il secouait sans cesse la tête en se disant qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf. Incapable de rester assis, il devait absolument marcher pour évacuer le stress qui envahissait son corps.

Le bras gauche contre son abdomen, il tapotait de ses doigts libres sa bouche fermée. Presque quarante-cinq minutes qu'il n'avait plus de contact… d'horribles longues minutes où sa peau se recouvrait de chair de poule. Même un nœud semblait lentement prendre place au fond de son estomac. Il jeta subitement un regard sur la photo. Des larmes de peur au bord des yeux, ses lèvres se déformèrent lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, Kerwin avait dû… le descendre.

A cet instant, en sursautant de frayeur, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Il se pointa rapidement au pas de l'entrée de la chambre. Ce fut le regard affolé qu'il vit deux personnes vêtues tout de noirs pénétrer dans le petit salon. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le plus grand déposait le corps d'Eagle sur le canapé. Danny, le souffle court, voulait tellement s'approcher de son hôte pour se rassurer qu'il allait bien mais, la peur au ventre, il resta figé par la présence de ses inconnus. Il recula d'un pas en retenant une respiration de travers quand le plus grand se planta devant lui.

— Danny ?

— Ryū Tamaka, se présenta-t-il.

Le blond hocha de la tête en le voyant ôter sa cagoule. Il découvrit le visage d'un asiatique qui avait plus de traits européens que japonais. Des yeux légèrement en amande de couleur gris foncé le fixaient d'un air distant. Les cheveux noirs et courts, il aurait pu penser à des militaires puis, en le détaillant plus minutieusement, il se souvenait des shurikens qu'avait utilisés Eagle.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il timidement en baissant les yeux au sol.

— Nous le connaissons mais lui, ne nous connait pas.

Danny, le regard bleu posé sur son interlocuteur, fronça des sourcils : ça ne voulait rien dire ?

— Où est la cuisine ? demanda la jeune femme qui avait découvert son visage.

— Je te présente Nao Tamaka, murmura Ryū, ma jumelle.

Le blond lui sourit et, de son index, il indiqua la porte à côté de l'entrée.

— Vous, marmonna doucement Danny qui ne savait s'il avait droit de poser des questions, vous l'avez secouru ?

Un léger rire franchit de la gorge de Ryū.

— A se demander s'il s'était préparé…

Le plus jeune n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il employait en parlant de son sauveur. Il se redressa en gonflant sa poitrine et lui répondit avec fermeté :

— Ce n'était peut-être pas prévu mais la vie de Grace était en danger alors, oui, ce n'était pas préparé ! Il a risqué sa vie pour la sauver !

Devant le regard gris foncé qui parut soudainement un brin amusé en entendant ses paroles, Danny ne cilla pas. Eagle l'avait soigné et il était parti chercher la petite fille. Pour qui se prenait cet homme ?

— Danny Williams, fils de Kerwin, siffla-t-il en tapotant son épaule, tu n'as vraiment rien de lui.

Troublé, le blond sentit son cœur se serrer en l'écoutant lui dire ces quelques mots. Le regard brillant, il releva son visage en lui rendant un sourire de remerciement.

— Bon, sais-tu où se trouve la boite à pharmacie si, bien sûr, Steve en a une ?

— Steve… souffla plusieurs fois le jeune Williams en se dirigeant vers la salle de douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, Nao, la petite Grace tout contre elle, s'enferma dans la chambre pour la faire dormir. Il remarqua que la gamine semblait ne plus vouloir se séparer cette dernière. Il referma doucement la porte et tendit la valisette à Ryū.

— Il a reçu un coup contre son épaule gauche, l'informa l'eurasien, je dois le soigner et le bander.

Danny s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda déshabiller le haut de Steve. C'était un beau prénom se disait-il. Il resta silencieux pendant que l'homme, le torse contre celui du blessé, nettoyait la plaie qui affichait déjà une grosse marque foncée. Il continuait à l'observer en train de bander l'épaule gauche quand, de son regard, il distingua des larmes s'échapper des yeux du blessé.

— Malo… entendit-il des lèvres de ce dernier.

Il détourna son visage en comprenant que cet homme était encore attaché à son défunt amant. Il pouvait tristement le comprendre et sans vraiment saisir ce qu'il ressentait pour Eagle, cela lui enserra douloureusement la poitrine. Il essayait de se convaincre que le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, il s'en sentait redevable… et quand il irait mieux, il ne penserait surement plus à lui… ou à ses lèvres…

— Il lui manque, murmura Ryū en allongeant doucement le corps,… c'était quelqu'un bien et, dit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, il est temps pour Steve d'accepter sa place parmi les siens,… sa famille…

Danny, le cœur battant, écoutait en ressentant une profonde douleur se fondre dans ses mots. C'était indescriptible… comme un mélange de dévouements sans failles et d'un amour étrange…

— Depuis qu'il vivait avec Malo, poursuivit l'eurasien d'une voix lointaine, il n'était plus seul, il avait enfin des frères et des sœurs…

Le soupir qui suivit brisa une fibre à l'intérieur de son être. Danny venait de comprendre : Steve était orphelin. Les yeux fixés sur le brun endormi, il vit son interlocuteur discuter avec quelqu'un en appuyant surement sur une oreillette.

**…. …. ….**

_Plongé dans un rêve, Steve revivait sans arrêt la mort de son amant. Spectateur de la scène, sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Le meurtre de celui qu'il avait tant aimé le hantait avec acharnement et c'était le cœur meurtri qu'il assistait encore et encore à sa fin. Les yeux rivés sur le cou de Malo, il revoyait comme une torture le sang qui se déversait de l'affreuse entaille. Le liquide écarlate coulant à flot, il savait que tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus de souffle. Plus de battements de cœur… plus de compagnon qu'un cadavre dépourvu de vie… Malo était juste parti. Loin de lui. Le laissant à nouveau seul…_

_— Malo… geignit-il entre ses perles de regrets._

_La douleur était toujours là. Elle savait le lui rappeler en poignardant son être de mille supplices. Steve avait beau hurler, personne ne l'entendrait. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il se serait arraché le cœur pour ne plus souffrir… elle était si dévastatrice qu'il ne trouvait même pas de mots assez puissant pour la définir… et telle une traitresse, elle savait détruire le cœur d'un homme… anéantissant toute l'humanité d'une bonne âme… alors pouvait-il lâcher ses larmes pour n'avoir rien pu faire contre ses agresseurs ?_

**…. …. ….**

Parallèlement, Élias qui apercevait l'immeuble de son frère courrait comme un dératé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre une aussi grosse frayeur. En chemin, il avait remercié mentalement n'importe quel dieu qu'il connaissait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte vitrée du bâtiment qu'il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il avait la mauvaise sensation d'avoir été suivi. Mettant cela sur le compte de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il rentra, soulagé d'être enfin dans l'appartement. Il ferma à double tour, se déchaussa, ôta sa veste et posa délicatement la boite dans un coin du salon puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il retira ses lentilles de contacts et mit ses lunettes de vue pour reposer ses yeux. « C'est beaucoup mieux… ». Il partit ensuite d'un pas léger en direction de la petite cuisine américaine. Le calme revenu, il se prépara tranquillement un chocolat chaud en se demandant s'il allait tout raconter à Éric. La sonnette retentit soudainement en le faisant sursauter. « Mince faut que j'arrête de trembler ! ». Une main sur le cœur, il entendit une voix d'homme murmurer :

— Colis !

— J'arrive ! répondit-il en pensant que son frère avait dû se remettre à ses magazines de comics.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une poigne le saisit violemment par la gorge l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Élias, la bouche ouverte, grimaça en tentant de trouver de l'air à ses poumons. Le regard planté sur le visage austère de son agresseur, il gémit quand d'un mouvement brusque, il l'envoya valser contre un mur.

— T'es pas l'officier Déka ?

La main gauche autour de son cou, le plus jeune sentait la peur l'immobiliser sur place. Le souffle extrêmement entrecoupé, plus rien ne semblait fonctionner dans sa tête. Les membres tremblants avec force, il détourna son regard de l'homme lorsque ce dernier brandit une arme dans sa direction. Les paupières closes, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. La respiration horriblement saccadée de comprendre qu'il allait mourir, tels des flashes de son passé, il revoyait Éric qui le protégeait tout le temps des petits connards… mais, aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas là… Les larmes dévalant subitement sur ses joues, le bruit d'éclat de verre attira son attention.

Levant à peine les yeux, il ramena ses genoux près de son torse quand il distingua à travers son regard mouillé un homme en noir qui infligeait des coups rapides et alternés contre la poitrine de son agresseur. Il finit par percuter violemment un genou d'un de ses pieds, le faisant agenouiller pour lui briser la nuque en lâchant un cri d'évacuation de stresse.

Élias, les bras pliés contre sa poitrine, le regarda fermer la porte à clé. Terrifié par toutes ces attaques, ses larmes redoublèrent lorsque l'homme en noir s'accroupit à côté de lui.

— Hé, entendit-il, t'a-t-il blessé ?

Choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en une seule matinée, il ressentait atrocement les frissons de peur le long de ses membres tremblants.

— Mes lunettes, hoqueta-t-il complètement perturbé, j'ai perdu mes…

— Tiens.

Élias tenta de les replacer sur son nez mais il n'y parvenait pas.

— Elles… marmonna-t-il en les fixant de ses yeux humides, elles sont… elles sont cas… cassées… elles…

Des bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, le berçant doucement tout contre un corps épais. Les yeux clos, quelques hoquets s'échappèrent de sa gorge pendant que l'inconnu lui caressait les cheveux. Baignés d'un silence reposant, il resta dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur s'éloigner de lui, ses membres se remirent instantanément à trembler de peur en même temps que sa respiration s'entrecoupa.

— Hé, chut,… souffla l'homme en lui soulevant le menton, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Élias tomba sur des yeux noisette qui le mirent étrangement en confiance. Il lui rappelait ceux qu'il avait vus au magasin et la tendresse qu'il y lut le poussa à rougir. Bien que sa tête continuait encore à se secouer au rythme de ses hoquets étouffés, il réussit à lui sourire.

— Bien, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Les lèvres pincées, il se releva en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Il bougea ses bras puis ses jambes et rassuré de n'avoir rien de casser, il leva son visage vers la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir de l'homme : les yeux.

— Je vais contacter l'un des miens, murmura son interlocuteur, il viendra te chercher en civil et tu le suivras, il t'amènera auprès de ton frère.

Yuuki qui venait de lui dire ses mots observait la lèvre inférieure d'Élias vibrer doucement.

— Non, non, ne me laisse-pas…le pria-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il semblait bien plus fragile et sensible que ce que lui avait raconté Chin. Côté caractère, Éric était bien plus fort que son cadet. Dans un moment de faiblesse dont il n'aurait pas dû s'autoriser, il encadra le visage fin d'Élias et glissa ses pouces pour effacer les larmes.

— J'attends avec toi, tu veux ?

Un sourire timide lui répondit, réchauffant son cœur. Yuuki s'écarta d'un pas en se raclant la gorge et appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter Ryū qui l'avait informé de l'état de Steve.

— Oui ? entendit-il.

— Sais-tu si l'un des membres des Oméga peut venir récupérer Élias ?

Le frère de l'officier s'immobilisa en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

— Non, l'équipe a été envoyée surveiller le commissariat et Chin m'a demandé d'appeler celle d'Epsilonne, pourquoi ?

— Il n'est plus en sécurité chez Déka, un des hommes de Kerwin s'attendait à tomber sur Éric.

— Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'amener chez Steve et ne t'inquiète pas si Élias te voit, Sensei va bientôt arriver.

En comprenant que leur maitre allait enfin discuter avec le jeune McGarrett, il le salua rapidement puis il se tourna sur son protégé. Yuuki, en croisant deux orbes gris affolés, lui expliqua brièvement, tout en ôtant sa cagoule, qu'il était chargé de sa protection. Élias, troublé de découvrir le propriétaire du magasin, baissa son regard au sol en murmurant un merci.

— Bien, maintenant, tu dois me faire confiance, nous allons devoir passer par les égouts de la ville pour ne pas nous faire attraper par un de ces hommes, lui dit-il en fixant le cadavre.

Le frère de l'officier hocha de la tête et prépara à la hâte un sac à dos avec des vêtements de rechange. Une fois terminée, il fixa quelques instants son interlocuteur sans oser lui demander son prénom. Comme si ce dernier avait compris sa question silencieuse, il tendit une main dans sa direction en lui chuchotant :

— Yuuki.

Élias empoigna la main que le japonais garda en l'étreignant de la sienne.

— Allons-y, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

**…. …. ….**

Déka, devant une boutique d'antiquités, regarda une jeune femme monter dans le véhicule. Se présentant comme la cousine de Chin, Kono Kalakaua avait des cheveux longs, noirs et des yeux identiques à l'agent. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Lori qui semblait la saluer silencieusement. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la langue en osant grogner de mécontentement. Les bras contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant boudeur, il en avait marre de leurs cachoteries.

— Un problème ? émit Chin d'une voix grave.

— Évidemment qu'il y a un problème ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'est quoi ce rassemblement ?

— Déka-san, tu le sauras bientôt.

« Déka-san ? » se répéta-t-il mentalement pendant que ses lèvres formaient lentement et surement un O de stupéfaction. « Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui le… merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Eagle… Ninja… et… je suis entouré de… japonais… alors,… oh mon dieu ! Mon dieu, ça existe vraiment ? ». se disait-il en posant son regard partout dans l'habitacle sans oser, cette fois-ci, fixer les passagers. « DES NINJAS ! » siffla sa tête.

Chin qui se garait au sous-sol de l'ancien immeuble où vivait autrefois son grand frère sentait l'anxiété monter d'un cran. Il sortit de la voiture en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier. Suivi des trois autres personnes, à chaque pas qui le rapprochait inévitablement de Steve, ses forces paraissaient l'abandonner. Lorsque le groupe arriva devant la porte, il prit le temps de respirer profondément en fermant quelques secondes des paupières. Une main contre la séparation, elle se referma en un poing et il frappa.

Déka se demandait à quoi rimer ce cirque ? Allaient-ils tous à un enterrement ? Sérieusement, il avait l'impression que Chin se préparait à réveiller un mort pour l'enterrer la seconde suivante… même sa partenaire semblait étonnamment fébrile.

.

**à suivre la fin du chapitre 3**

On connait maintenant le nom de famille de Danny qui découvre par la même occasion le vrai prénom d'Eagle.

Les équipes nommées Oméga et Epsilonne sont des équipes de Shinobis de réserves. ça sera mieux expliquer par la suite...

.


	10. Chapitre 3 p 3 : Pour le pire et le m

**Précédemment :** L'officier Déka se retrouve embarqué pour rendre visite à je ne sais qui mais il y allait avec des japonais -Des ninjas. Elias, pris pour cible par erreur, fut protégé par le petit frère de Kono, Yuuki. Lori appréhendait la rencontre entre Chin et Steve. Ce dernier saurait-il capable de reprendre sa vie ?

**Liste des hommes déjà abattus :** Hector Manuel / Fred Harle

**Assassinés :** Henry Dante, le maire et sa femme.

**Rappel :** Yuuki est le frère de Kono / Ryūest un membre du clan.

Bon, j'ai fait du mieux pour cette partie... surement une petite pause car faut bien avancé les autres fictions en cours donc pas d'inquiétude :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Vengeance dans la peau**

**Chapitre 3 part 3 : Pour le pire et le meilleur**

**.**

Steve, les paupières closes, papillonna des cils lorsque des voix s'élevèrent à ses oreilles. En bougeant, une douleur lancinante le prit immédiatement sur le haut de son torse. Il se redressa en grommelant de douleur et recula les fesses jusqu'à l'accoudoir. L'épaule gauche, soignée et bandée, à quelques centimètres du dossier, il tourna son visage sur la droite et les yeux grands ouverts, il fronça des sourcils. Un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques se tenait à côté Danny.

— Qui êtes-vous ? cingla-t-il la mâchoire tendue.

Steve, les dents serrées, l'observait d'un regard critique. Pourquoi les yeux gris foncé du jeune inconnu semblaient le fixer avec… attention et… respect ? Le corps parcouru de frissons inexpliqués, ses yeux le toisèrent en le voyant faire deux pas dans sa direction.

— Ryū Tamaka, s'inclina-t-il en restant quelques secondes le corps courbé en avant.

Le maitre du lieu eut un rictus presque de colère au coin des lèvres. Détournant son regard sur ses mains en forme de poing, il comprenait qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti sans la présence de ce jeune homme. Sans réfléchir à la manière dont ce dernier s'y était pris, il aurait préféré mourir… mourir des mains de celui qui l'avait raté… mourir pour retrouver celui qui manquait à son cœur… Il savait que rien ne panserait sa profonde blessure que celui de disparaitre de ce monde. Il étouffa un cri de rage au fond de sa gorge et leva subitement son regard noir sur Ryū. Il allait lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre quand des coups frappèrent contre la porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, les secondes semblèrent se suspendre entre deux oscillations.

Un silence apaisant où l'amour et les rêves se mêlaient envahit soudainement la pièce. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Plus de tension. Plus personne que l'homme qu'il fixait maintenant de ses yeux embués. En le détaillant rapidement, le cœur de Steve se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et, tels des éclats de verre, il aurait pu entendre ses battements accélérés résonner dans sa tête. La respiration coupée, les traits de son visage se déformèrent de douleur. Tout ce qui faisait de lui _Eagle_ s'était envolé de sa mémoire. Il était redevenu un simple jeune homme qui venait irrémédiablement de se perdre dans ses regrets. Malo était là. À quelques pas. Juste devant lui. Malo…

A chaque pas que ce dernier effectué, le maitre du lieu sentait son estomac le tirailler avec violence. La poitrine douloureusement comprimée, il essayait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains en gigotant ses doigts devant lui. Il aurait bien eu envie de crier mais, la gorge prise d'une boule, il hoqueta en silence. Comme de vieilles paroles enfermées au fond de lui, sa voix ne les dévoila pas. Plus l'homme que son cœur n'arrivait pas à oublier s'approchait, plus l'air semblait se raréfier. Les paupières plissées par la force de son chagrin, il tendit ses bras comme un enfant qui désirait être consolé par sa mère. Les larmes ruisselant ses joues, il serra des dents en laissant ses lèvres déformées vibrer de peine.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était à l'image d'une nature éveillée. Elle était chargée de souvenirs et de vieux rêves. Elle était éternelle. Remplie de leur rire d'autrefois. De mots doux et de promesses. Les couleurs parurent soudainement reprendre vie tout autour de lui. Les ombres du passé s'évanouissaient dans cet espace-temps où il pourrait vivre cent fois les étreintes de son amant. Le chant des oiseaux imaginaires semblaient virevolter entre les airs intemporels. Il n'y avait que Malo qui comptait. Son amour. Son pilier…

Chin, les jambes chancelantes, regardait avec impuissance le chagrin qui s'affichait sur le visage de Steve. Il souhaitait être plus fort pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve mais il n'avait pas n'importe qui devant lui. C'était son beau-frère. Le compagnon de Malo. Lui qui ne l'avait encore jamais officiellement rencontré, avait si peur qu'il ne sombre dans une folie sans nom, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Le voir dans cet état lui saignait le cœur et aucun mot ne pouvait franchir de sa gorge tant diverses émotions l'assaillaient. Quand Steve empoigna le col de sa chemise, ce dernier l'obligea à s'assoir en face de lui.

L'ancien flic, les yeux rivés sur celui qu'il prenait pour son amant, posa une main tremblante contre une joue. La seconde, toujours sur le tissu, le tira brusquement près de son visage. Le temps d'une seconde, il fixa la bouche muette avant de déposer rapidement ses lèvres baignées de perles salées contre les siennes. Ce simple contact parut réanimé son cœur brisé. Le corps horriblement pris de spammes incontrôlables par l'effet de ses sanglots, il passa ses bras autour du cou et marmonna en hoquetant :

— Ramène-moi… chez nous,… mon amour…

Les paupières durement closes, Steve voulait croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il voulait revenir au moment où, dans leurs vies, tout allait bien.

— Je suis désolé…

— Noooon, Malo, s'il te plait, bredouilla-t-il en s'accrochant comme un enfant,… ramène-moi à la maison… Malo, je t'en prie…

Steve, le menton sur une épaule de son interlocuteur, remua la tête en plissant des paupières. Ses larmes redoublèrent, brisant à nouveau les défenses de Chin. Ce dernier, peiné, l'étreignit doucement… puis, en fermant les yeux, il déglutit parce qu'il devait se ressaisir. Il était shinobi. Il était entrainé à contenir ses émotions… mais, comment devant autant de détresse pouvait-il rester de marbre ? Le corps secoué contre le sien, il caressa d'une main le dos de son beau-frère en murmurant :

— Chut…

Lorsque Lori pénétra dans la pièce, elle ressentit violemment la douleur de son ami. À quelques pas de l'entrée, elle l'observait la scène comme si elle visualisait un mauvais film au ralenti. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait lui poignarder la poitrine d'un coup de lame. Les yeux humides et plantés sur le visage de Steve, elle se rappelait de leur tendresse. De leur amour partagé. Leur lien paraissait encore si fort qu'elle détourna son regard contre un mur. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer pour un fantôme. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Une main contre la bouche, elle étouffa ses sanglots et elle posa la seconde contre son ventre qui se tordait de douleur. Les dents serrées, elle ferma les yeux en laissant une nouvelle fois ses perles de tristesse dévaler ses joues. En entendant le supplice de Steve, elle éclata de plus belle en ouvrant son regard sur ses pieds. Elle les fixait en contemplant ses larmes s'aplatir rapidement contre le sol.

Danny, immobile, avait du mal à comprendre la situation. L'homme qui mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de son hôte ressemblait tellement à celui de la photo que tout ce qu'il regardait lui déchira le cœur. Le regard flou, ce n'était pas le _Eagle_ qu'il avait connu ces derniers jours. Steve… se disait-il, était encore attaché à son amant. Il voyait un homme éperdument amoureux qui ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez lui et à tout oublier. Le torse gonflé par intermittence, il comprenait que le combat que ce dernier menait n'était dû qu'à un seul homme : l'amour de sa vie. La mâchoire durement serrée, Danny, tête baissée, ne se sentait plus à sa place. _Eagle_ n'avait pas vraiment existé. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un espoir abandonné. Un rêve en papier mâché.

Ryū, le corps droit et bouleversé, pleurait en silence. Observer Chin, son sensei, d'une manière qu'il était peu habitué à voir l'ébranlait. Shinobi par choix, il savait dominer ses peines et ses souffrances mais, parfois, ces situations lui rappelaient qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes. Il aurait eu plusieurs raisons pour dire à Steve que Malo était bel et bien mort mais, quand la douleur était bien plus profonde qu'une entaille et que la peine qu'il conservait depuis des années ne s'étaient pas adouci, comment pourrait-il le ramenait dans la réalité ?

Déka, toujours un peu largué, posait son regard brouillé sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il pleurait autant par procuration que par la situation incompréhensible. Que se passait-il ? Et, pourquoi Chin semblait-il aussi démuni ? Eric fit raisonnablement deux pas dans sa direction. Son cœur venait d'éclater, lui coupant le souffle : Steve était en vie. Ne l'ayant vu que sur une photo à son hommage, il le détailla en reprenant une respiration régulière. Lorsque Steve supplia Chin de rentrer chez eux, il retenait douloureusement ses perles… parce que tout ça, c'était derrière lui.

Il avait déjà donné pour toutes ses peines en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, il ne dit rien. Comme un observateur, il continuait à juger la scène de ses yeux brillants. Steve était juste un homme brisé. Perdu entre deux rives. La vie et la mort. La lumière et les ténèbres. L'amour et la haine… Déka savait que les blessures les plus saignantes venaient de l'âme et que pour les guérir, il fallait accepter l'absence et vivre avec elle. Ce n'était pas facile. Cela ne l'était jamais. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que Steve McGarrett était resté sur sa colère d'avoir été abandonné puis plongé dans un sommeil loin d'être réparateur. Ce dernier se refusait seulement de rester en vie quand celui qu'il aimait n'était plus à ses côtés. Ce fut avec désolation qu'il fit la conclusion que l'ancien coéquipier de Lori n'avait pas encore dépassé les premiers stades du deuil… mais, chaque personne avançait à son rythme.

Chin, contre le corps de son beau-frère, sentait que la suite des événements serait difficile à supporter. Il prit une profonde respiration et souffla à l'oreille de Steve :

— Je ne suis pas Malo.

Il ferma des paupières quand le jeune McGarrett essaya de le repousser mais il l'étreignit avec force parce qu'il devait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

— Je suis son frère.

— Noooonnn,… Malo…

Chin, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, resserra encore davantage ses bras autour du corps secoué de l'ancien flic.

— Il est temps que tu le laisses s'en aller…

— Non, non, non,…

— Iku mono wa owazu, kitaru mono wa kobamazu.

En prononçant ses mots dans la langue d'origine, Steve parut soudainement se calmer. Une main sur la chevelure brune de ce dernier, il poursuivit en sentant les hoquets contre son torse :

— C'est un proverbe japonais qui veut dire « Ne poursuit pas ceux qui partent, ne rejette pas ceux qui arrivent ».

Chin relâcha doucement la pression de ses bras puis, le regard plongé dans celui de son interlocuteur, sa gorge se noua à nouveau en apercevant une lueur d'incompréhension. Il fixait les lèvres vibrantes lorsqu'elles lui murmurèrent d'une voix presque abandonnée :

— J'ai tout perdu… c'est fini…

Steve détailla minutieusement le visage qui le contemplait et ce fut avec déception qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les yeux. Il n'y avait pas la touche de son Malo. Il lui ressemblait. C'était horrible comme sensation. C'était un mauvais coup du sort. L'ironie de sa vie. Un résumé affligeant. Les mains sur le visage d'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il laissa ses doigts dessinaient ses traits. La tête encore secouée de hoquets, d'autres larmes s'échappèrent pendant qu'il réalisait que tout était bien arrivé. Plus de Malo. Plus d'amour à donner. Plus rien. Juste un vide. Perdu dans le regard marron glacé, il semblait mentalement marcher à travers un voile opalin sans réussir à avancer. Le temps et les rêves n'étaient que des traitres qui lui avaient volé sa vie… La tête envahie seulement de souvenirs sanglants, pouvait-il continuer à faire semblant de vivre comme un vivant ?

— Vous n'avez pas tout perdu, entendit-il de la voix d'un jeune homme.

Steve tourna son regard dénué d'étincelle sur celui qui venait de lui parler. Il croisa des yeux gris qui paraissaient remplis d'espoir. Les mains sur les épaules du japonais, il le laissa doucement s'écarter de lui tout en sentant son cœur se déchirer lentement.

— Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ceux qui tiennent à vous, poursuivit Déka en maitrisant son intonation vibrante d'émotion, ce sont eux que vous blessez en refusant de laisser partir ceux qui ne sont plus là,… vous avez le droit d'être en colère contre le monde mais elle ne vous consolera jamais de votre perte…

Le maitre du lieu écoutait en regardant les personnes présentes autour de lui.

— En devenant _Eagle_, vous vous êtes contenté de l'animer quand, dit-il en fixant Chin, vous avez une famille qui a toujours veillé sur vous…

Eric se permit une pause en défiant les yeux de l'agent comme s'il venait de comprendre où et à quel moment de sa vie il l'avait déjà rencontré. « _Ne poursuit pas ceux qui partent, ne rejette pas ceux qui arrivent_ ». C'était bien ces mots qui l'avait autrefois aidé à surmonter sa peine et ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était présent ce jour-là.

— Il a raison, coupa Chin en détournant ses yeux dans ceux de Steve, tu n'as jamais été seul… même lorsque Malo était vivant.

Il ne pouvait encore en dire plus. Pas tout de suite. Kono qui, jusque-là, regardait en silence sentait l'ancien flic relâcher la tension. Tout comme son cousin, il était trop tôt pour lui parler du clan. Elle s'avança, faisant poser le regard de Steve sur sa personne.

— La colère n'est jamais bonne, chuchota-t-elle en s'inclinant quelques secondes, elle t'embrouille l'esprit et détruit toutes les valeurs essentielles d'un homme.

Steve ferma des paupières en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison mais la douleur semblait s'ancrer dans chacune de ses cellules. Elle le détruisait à petit feu. Etait-ce trop tard pour lui ? Pouvait-il reprendre goût à la vie ? Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort non plus. Il semblait être entouré de gens dont il ignorait jusqu'à leur existence… mais, de nouvelles larmes dévalant les joues, il ne pouvait pas faire partie de leur famille si, Malo n'était plus là. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleu nuit lorsque les mains du japonais essuyaient ses joues.

— Tu dois te reposer, faire le point… souffla Chin, quand tu seras prêt, nous aurons une longue discussion.

Les lèvres vibrantes, Steve secoua la tête. C'était tellement dur de laisser l'image de son amant s'en aller qu'il se demandait comment il y parviendrait ? Il avait besoin de comprendre quand sa souffrance le quitterait.

— Du temps,… murmura Chin en l'enlaçant tout contre lui, il te faut du temps pour réapprendre à vivre…

Dans les bras d'un frère, l'ancien flic refermait ses yeux pour se laisser consoler. Bercé par les battements réguliers, Malo lui manquait… et pour la première fois, il le voyait lui sourire… comme si, quelque part au fond de son être, il acceptait de finir son deuil. Il n'était plus seul. Quel genre de famille était-ce pour qu'elle ait pu savoir qu'il avait feint sa propre mort ?

**… … …**

Lorsque Chin allongea le corps endormi de Steve sur le canapé, il le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il était fier de l'homme qu'avait choisi son frère. En se redressant, il sourit aux personnes qui le regardaient. Il leva une main en les intimant de le suivre dans la petite cuisine. Ce fut à ce moment que Déka ouvrit la porte après que deux petits coups résonnèrent dans la pièce.

L'agent Ho Kelly sourit en croisant le regard de Yuuki puis, en se tournant sur le frère d'Eric, il le salua d'un mouvement de la tête. Tout ce petit monde se retrouva rapidement dans un petit neuf mètre carré. L'un à côté de l'autre, Chin passait ses yeux encore rouge sur chacun d'eux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il avait la certitude que tout irait mieux pour Steve… parce que demain, pour le pire et le meilleur, le clan des sicariens auront enfin leur maitre pour les guider.

Élias, intimidé par les japonais, n'osait pas les détailler mais il sentait le poids du regard de son grand frère…

**.**

**A suivre Chapitre 4 / Passation des pleins pouvoirs**

**.**


	11. Chapitre 4 part 1 : Passation

**Un chapitre un peu transitoire avant la cérémonie... ça bouge quand même :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 partie 1 : Passation des pleins pouvoirs**

**.**

Pendant que les nuages se dissipaient dans la tête de Steve, dans un hangar sombre, à l'est de la ville, deux hommes discutaient.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas descendu Danny ? cingla le premier d'une voix glaciale, à cause de ton incompétence, il va révéler ce que nous cherchons depuis des années !

— Aucun de mes hommes n'est aussi bien calé que lui !

— Ton bâtard de fils va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

— Mes hommes le cherchent…

— Mon cul qu'ils le cherchent ! Eagle doit surement lui soutirer des informations !

— Boss…

— PAS de Boss quand tu as foiré ! tonna-t-il en décochant un coup point en pleine face,… deux de tes meilleurs hommes sont morts ! Les docks ont été pillés par seulement cinq hommes en noir ! Et, d'où ils sortent à ton avis !

— Eagle…

— Kerwin ! Je me fous de savoir comment tu vas gérer tout ça ! Je ne te paie pas pour rester les bras croisés ! Trouve-moi le moyen de faire sortir ses fichus plans !

— Je n'ai pas tous les codes d'accès…

— Débrouille-toi ! Retrouve-le ! Coupes des doigts s'il le faut ! Ensuite, descends-le !

**…. …. ….**

Éric contemplait le petit monde en se posant encore beaucoup de questions, notamment sur la présence de son frère. Le regard durci, il n'arrivait pas à le détacher des traces de rougeurs autour du cou d'Élias. Quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à son petit frère !

— Bien, la planque de Steve est trop petite, coupa Chin, Yuuki et Kono emmenez les frères Déka chez vous, le quartier asiatique étant calme, ils y seront plus en sécurité,…

L'agent se tourna ensuite sur son amie Lori et lui demanda de rester avec lui. Ryū en profita pour l'informer que sa sœur, Nao, était avec la petite dans la chambre.

— Quand elles se réveilleront, rentrez au QG et patientez, les équipes Gamma et Delta devraient vous y retrouver.

— Pourquoi ? coupa Lori.

— Sans mes hommes du FBI, je ne peux que compter sur mon clan et dieu seul sait que nous en aurons besoin contre Kerwin.

Il expliqua rapidement pour les frères Déka et Danny qu'il avait un QG souterrain en dehors de la ville, sous la forêt. Trois membres de l'équipe Alpha veillaient sur les positions de tous les shinobis en activité.

— Mais…

Le lieutenant Weston se tut en regardant Chin s'approcher du jeune Danny. Ce dernier, totalement étranger à ses hommes, sentait sa gorge se nouer. Il ne savait rien d'eux mais il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance… Puis, comme si l'agent le comprit il fit rapidement les présentations.

— Si tu veux aider Steve, quand les jumeaux partiront, tu me feras une liste de tout ce que Kerwin t'a demandé de pirater.

— Oui, souffla-t-il.

Chin lui tendit un verre et lui proposa de la déposer à côté de la table pour le maitre du lieu. Il le regarda quitter la pièce suivi de Lori en sentant le regard pesant de l'officier Déka contre sa nuque. Il pivota et croisa ses yeux gris, presque assombris et interrogateurs qui le dévisageaient.

— Et,… c'est tout ? cingla Eric, parce que, loin de vous ennuyer, je suis largué à vrai dire, je pige que dalle à tout ça et… c'est quoi ces noms de Gamma et de Delta ? Un contingent militaire ?! Et, pourquoi je devrais me cacher ? Pourquoi je vous écouterais ?… Et, et, pourquoi Steve McGarrett est vivant ?…

— Déka-san, murmura Chin en le fixant de son regard marron glacé, Yuuki te fera un briefing, pour le moment je dois veiller sur Steve.

_« Ouai, se disait-il, j'ai un peu l'impression de compter pour du beurre… »_

Eric capitula en grimaçant, curieux et stressé de savoir comment son frère avait pu se faire cette marque. Il attendit que tout le monde sorte de la pièce et, d'un geste rapide, il retint Élias. Ce dernier baissa la tête en lui murmurant :

— Ne me crie pas dessus s'il te plait…

— Je ne vais pas crier, dit-il en relevant le visage du plus jeune, je veux savoir qui a osé te faire ça ?

Élias lui raconta l'attaque à l'appartement.

— Mais Yuuki est intervenu à temps… marmonna-t-il en espérant l'apaiser.

— Rien d'autre ? poursuivit son aîné d'un air désolé.

Eric se sentait coupable que son frère ait été pris pour cible. Il détestait qu'on touche à ses frères surtout qu'Élias était le plus calme de la fratrie. Les dents serrées, il planta son regard gris dans le bleu du plus jeune. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir chez lui. Maintenant, il allait craindre pour sa vie.

— Je vais bien, Eric, chuchota Élias en prenant la main de son aîné qui était encore posé sur son cou, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal, je t'assure…

— Tu sais que je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

— Arrêtes de me voir comme un enfant, je suis grand…

— Avec toi, c'est impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter ! coupa-t-il rageusement, tu imagines un peu ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu crois que ce Yuuki sera toujours là ? Moi, non plus je ne serais pas constamment derrière toi !

L'officier Déka regretta ses paroles lorsque son frère renifla en s'essuyant le visage. Il tenta de poser une main contre l'épaule d'Élias mais ce dernier recula.

— Laisses-moi, murmura-t-il la voix rempli de sanglots, je voudrais me calmer avant de partir d'ici.

Eric sortit de la pièce et planta son regard gris dans le petit salon. Le blond, assis sur une chaise, ne quittait pas des yeux l'ancien flic McGarrett. Chin semblait inquiet. Ce dernier, penché sur le corps endormi de Steve, le recouvrait d'un petit drap. Il en profita pour le détailler en se demandant si c'était bien cet homme qui était sur le toit la dernière fois. Les cheveux noirs tombant en avant, Chin était un bel homme. Un peu le genre qu'aurait pu aimer Élias. Ryū, l'eurasien, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui souhaitant bienvenue même s'il ne comprenait pas. De toute façon, il était un perdu dans ce bordel alors, il préféra se taire.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur Lori qui discutait avec Chin. Il se sentait un peu exclu de leur monde, un peu comme s'il n'avait aucune utilité. Ces hommes ne paraissaient pas extrêmement musclés et pourtant, en tant que shinobis, il se doutait bien de leur capacité à se défendre. Eric se souvenait encore des nombreux livres que s'évertuaient à lire son second petit frère, Angel. Le benjamin de la fratrie était obsédé par cette étrange culture qui, normalement, n'existait plus. Alors, se disait-il en fixant l'agent Ho Kelly, pourquoi leur clan avait-il survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Il massa ses paupières closes quelques secondes parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien. Les ninjas avaient toujours été réputés pour assassiner au nom d'un seul maitre. Selon certains dire, ces hommes ne craignaient pas la peur et ne ressentaient aucune émotion face à leur adversaire… mais d'autres disaient que très peu d'entre eux étaient des hommes honneurs… Qu'en était-il pour ce clan ? Il tressaillit en sentant une main du fameux Yuuki se poser sur le haut de son dos. Eric le remercia d'être intervenu pour son frère. Ce dernier lui chuchota qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. A cet instant, Chin les prit en aparté :

— Tu veux te rendre utile Déka-san ?

L'officier hocha la tête en les dévisageant tour à tour.

— Bien, Yuuki, j'ai reçu une transmission du QG, Florian a été découvert.

— Qui est ce Florian ? demanda Eric.

— Son élève, répondit Chin avant d'ajouter à son cousin, il est treize heures, je te retrouve chez toi, ce soir après vingt heures.

_« De mieux en mieux, se disait-il, des ninjas et des élèves… »_

Eric prévint son frère qu'il le retrouverait au magasin d'antiquité puis, sans attendre une réponse, il déposa une bise contre sa joue et quitta les lieux en compagnie de Yuuki. Au parking, il regarda le jeune japonais qui se déshabilla.

— Pourquoi te changes-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du coffre pour saisir le tissu.

— A ton avis ?

— Pour jouer au ninja ?

Yuuki éclata de rire en attachant ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval puis il lui répondit :

— Non, parce que c'est ma nature d'être un ninja.

— La vache ! Elle est légère ta tenue ! remarqua Déka en la soulevant d'une main.

— Le tissu est à base de fibre en titane, elle nous protège des coups violents et nous facilites les déplacements.

_« Cool… »_

— Allons-y ! ajouta-t-il en mettant son sabre dans son fourreau dorsale.

Dans la voiture, Yuuki lui fit un rapide topo des équipes. Il y avait actuellement cinq équipes composées de cinq membres en activité et elle était appelée en chiffre grec. Alpha représentaient les plus anciens qui faisaient partis des leaders soient Kono, Chin et les trois autres personnes qui géraient le QG. Bêta, la seconde, ne comptait seulement que trois membres Ryū, Nao et Yuuki. Ils avaient perdus deux des leurs et n'avaient pas été remplacé. D'autres équipes étaient en réserves et n'étaient pas prévu contre l'affaire Kerwin.

Chin était bien un agent du FBI, chose qu'avait du mal à croire Déka, et n'était pas officiellement en mission. Le supérieur de ce dernier n'interviendrait qu'une fois le big boss identifié, chose qu'Eric désespéré aussi à connaitre un jour. De toute façon, cela n'était qu'une rumeur et personne ne savait vraiment si Kerwin était véritablement le chef ou si, il existait réellement quelqu'un d'autre qui tirait les ficelles.

**….. …. ….**

Au même moment, dans la partie sud de la ville, Flo qui marchait seul en compagnie d'Erman suivait ce dernier en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Arrivée dans une petite ruelle, le blond fronça des sourcils en prenant le temps d'appuyer à l'insu du black sur sa montre :

— A quoi joues-tu Erman ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Je m'étais toujours demander ce qu'un blanc-bec comme toi faisait dans les coins, grinça-t-il en saisissant une barre de fer qu'il traina au sol en tournant autour du jeune homme,… puis, tu as réussi à t'intégrer à notre gang, ce qui me plaisait assez bien mais, dit-il en secouant la tête, tu as commis une faute…

Flo, immobile, écoutait le tintement du métal résonner à ses oreilles, patientant l'attaque que le black lui lancerait.

— Eagle, grogna-t-il en se postant à quelques pas devant lui, on aurait dû capturer ce petit blanc au lieu de le laisser partir…

— Tu as bien vu qui se trouvait derrière le jeune homme ? rappela calmement le blond.

— Justement ! Tu ne m'avais pas l'air surpris de le voir !

— Oh et tu penses que je le connaissais ? railla-t-il en recevant un coup de poing sur la joue droite.

Flo recula d'un pas en crachant du sang et se mit en position de défense.

— Kerwin a dit ! Que toutes personnes liées de près ou de loin à cet enfoiré d'Eagle, devait être capturé et fait prisonnier pour qu'il l'interroge ! Et toi ! Tu l'as laissé filer !

Le blond esquiva le coup de barre en tentant de gagner du temps :

— Amener Eagle à sortir de sa cachette était bien plus ingénieux !

— A d'autre !

Flo saisit rapidement le couvercle d'une poubelle métallique et se protégea d'un second coup. Très vite, il coupa l'herbe à son interlocuteur qui tomba à terre en lâchant l'objet mais, Erman, en hurlant de rage, se jeta sur lui, l'épaule droite calée sur son torse et le plaqua durement contre un mur. Malgré la douleur, il se dégagea en donnant plusieurs coups de coude contre le bas de la nuque de son attaquant pendant que ce dernier lui cognait les côtes de son poing droit.

— Six mois à t'imposer comme un leader ! grogna le balèze en s'écartant de lui, je t'aimais bien mec !

Flo para plusieurs coups avec ses avant-bras avant de lui en décocher un qui le mit encore plus en colère. Il le fixait de ses yeux soudainement noirs lorsqu'il distingua le reste du gang derrière son attaquant. Il se tordit de gauche à droite, prêt à les affronter. A cinq contre un, il se permit de sourire.

— Allez, venez… osa-t-il dire en faisant un geste de la main pour que ces connards avancent.

Jambes écartées, dans un élan, il bascula son torse sur le côté gauche, évitant un premier coup de poing tout en posant sa main au sol pour surélever ses pieds qui frappèrent violemment le visage de l'attaquant qui heurta le mur. Accroupi, il bloqua le second arrivant en saisissant les poignets vers l'intérieur puis, d'un geste sec, il les tordit vers l'extérieur en donnant un coup de tête contre le sien. En le lâchant, malheureusement, le black en avait profité pour prendre la barre de fer et Flo reçut un coup contre l'épaule suivi d'un autre à l'arrière de son genou droit, le forçant à tomber à quatre pattes.

— Putain ! Tu te bats comme ces mecs au dock ! tonna-t-il en le giflant d'un revers de la main qu'Erman avait préalablement enfilé de ses bagues américaines.

Le blond respira profondément pour éviter de céder à la douleur comme le lui avait enseigné Yuuki.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu n'y étais pas !

— Parce que ! s'écria-t-il en lui foutant un coup de pied en plein thorax pendant qu'un second sortait une arme à feu, Kerwin m'en a informé quand je lui ai dit que tu avais lâché le môme qui avait le sabre !

Flo s'avachit contre le sol en sentant une chaussure d'Erman s'aplatir contre son dos. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles allaient le lâcher.

— Je devrais m'amuser un peu avant de t'achever ! hurla-t-il en tentant de lui donner un autre coup de pied mais le blond roula sur le dos et le saisit tout en bloquant la jambe des siennes qu'il croisa par-dessus.

Comme un levier, les dents serrées, il lui brisa la cheville dans un mouvement brusque. Le balèze tomba en arrière, geignant de douleur. Parallèlement celui qui détenait l'arme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la braqua sur sa tempe.

— Et contre ça, tu peux te défendre petit con ?

Flo se permit de sourire et lui répondit :

— Et toi ?

Avant que son agresseur n'ait pu émettre un son, il réussit à le désarmer en même temps qu'une lame transperçait le torse de ce dernier. Il ferma quelques secondes des paupières en entendant deux coups de feu.

— J'ai dit les mains en l'air ! gueula la voix de Déka.

Ce dernier prit les languettes en plastique que lui tendit le shinobi et attacha les quatre lascars. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le blond qui le dévisageait. En tout cas, si ce dernier était un élève, il était loin d'être japonais.

— Yuuki, j'ai bien cru y passer.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu le QG plus tôt, imbécile ! grinça-t-il avant de lever son visage sur l'officier, Déka ! Partons !

— Mais, et, eux ?

— Laisses-les ! Ils ne nous intéressent pas !

**... ... ...**

Ce fut une longue journée. Tout le monde était bien parti aux lieux dits et Chin laissa la chambre à Lori, encore épuisée. Steve, endormi, il ne restait que Danny avec lui. Ce dernier ne ressemblait pas du tout à Kerwin. Il paraissait même loin du monde auquel son père faisait partie. Il lui prépara une tasse de café et prit une chaise.

— Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda Chin.

— Je,… il m'a sauvé, murmura le plus jeune en fixant le liquide sombre.

— Je dois rejoindre mon clan, s'il se réveille et que Lori dort encore, reste avec lui.

Danny le regarda partir sans réellement comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit une main de Steve en la resserrant contre la sienne. C'était étrange d'avoir vu cet homme froid comme de la glace devenir subitement un autre. Lequel des deux était-il vraiment ? Il gémit soudainement quand sa main parut se faire broyer.

— Dan-Danny…

— Je,… ah,… tu me… fais mal à… ma main, Steve…

La tension se relâcha autour de ses doigts.

— Ne reste pas sur une chaise, murmura le brun en se levant pour déplier le canapé, allonge-toi…

— Non, vous devez vous reposer…

— Je ne compte pas te regarder dormir.

Le blond, offrant son dos à son aîné, s'étendit au bord et sentit le poids de Steve derrière son corps. Ce dernier avait surtout besoin de sentir une chaleur à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Malo était mort et lui était encore en vie. Il avait un beau-frère qui semblait être entouré de mondes. Il était vrai que la colère n'était jamais bonne mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder en tête sa vengeance. Il ne laisserait pas Kerwin gagner cette guerre de territoire. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il paie pour ses crimes. Peut-être qu'en unissant ses forces à ceux qui était chez lui, il pourrait honorer la mémoire de son amant ?

Oui, en mémoire de Malo. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un simple sourire parce que demain, Eagle serait de retour et pour ces quelques heures, il désirait se reposer et rester encore Steve. Les paupières lourdes et closes, il s'endormit le cœur apaisé. Au milieu de son sommeil, il attira inconsciemment le corps endormi de Danny contre le sien en l'étreignant comme si sa présence lui était devenue vitale.

**... ... ...**

Lorsque le soleil commença à laisser sa place à l'obscurité, sur le toit de l'immeuble où vécurent Malo et Steve, Chin patientait l'arrivée des équipes de shinobis qui allaient se battre au côté de Eagle. A quelques pas derrière lui se tenaient Ryū, Nao et Kono. Il ferma des paupières en respirant profondément pour ensuite ouvrir son regard déterminé sur les ombres qui sautaient d'un toit à un autre pour le rejoindre. Quinze ninjas se postèrent devant lui et s'inclinèrent quelques secondes.

— Sensei, commença l'un d'eux avant d'être coupé par Chin.

— Steve McGarrett, compagnon de Malo Ho Kelly et, reconnu par le peuple des sicariens, prendra la fonction qui lui a été assigné.

— Quand cela devrait-il se faire ?

— Demain soir au QG, je l'y amènerais.

— Bien et qui lui remettra officiellement le sabre de la mère Hilo ?

— Eric Déka.

En espérant que la journée serait plus calme, il fut rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques. Les yeux plantés sur la ville, il priait pour que Steve se remette de tout cela et que, enfin, il puisse tous commencer à déployer leurs stratégies.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Flo est donc l'un des leurs.**

**.**


	12. Chapitre 4 part 2 : Passation

**Pairing :** Danny & Steve McGarrett

* * *

**Merci pour les commentaires, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Vengeance dans la peau**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 partie 2 : Passation des pleins pouvoirs**

**.**

Une journée… que pouvait vraiment représenter une simple journée ? Des heures à observer un monde qui tournerait avec un peu de tout : des méchants comme des gentils… L'horloge du temps s'écoulait au rythme de l'aiguille la plus fine d'un cadran quelconque… des secondes qui titillaient la vie des hommes… mais qu'était-ce une seconde ? Un pas vers un nouvel avenir ? Un chemin parmi tant d'autres ? Un choix à multiples solutions ? Steve en était là de ses réflexions tordues lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte autour d'un corps qui, le faisant légèrement sourire après une bonne nuit de sommeil, roula et… rien. Il leva ses paupières, dévoilant un regard bleu nuit qui tomba sur un bleu marin.

Danny… se répétait-il mentalement. A deux heures du lever du soleil, il avait tellement besoin de rêves que tout ce qu'il voulait était de croire que son cœur pouvait battre pour un autre… mais la douloureuse barrière qui le séparait encore de la réalité parut instantanément reprendre le dessus. Le visage soudainement refermé, il allait se lever lorsqu'une main du blond le retint.

— Reste, souffla ce dernier.

Danny avait remarqué le changement dans les yeux du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme mais, près de lui, son cœur ne cessait de papillonner dans tous les sens. _Eagle_ ne semblait pas être aussi froid que ce dernier prétendait être et il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait vers cet homme. Sans pouvoir ou vouloir y mettre un mot, il appréciait sa compagnie. Cependant, Steve savait autant blesser que le cœur de ce dernier devait être brisé…

— Tu devrais t'habiller… répondit le brun en quittant la chaleur des draps, ou rendors-toi, il fait encore nuit.

Le plus jeune préféra se lever et se préparer un café bien chaud. Devant la cafetière, il fixait l'écoulement du liquide sombre en se remémorant de ces derniers jours… Son calvaire auprès de son père avait pris fin depuis que Steve l'avait libéré. A la pensée que Kerwin puisse vouloir le retrouver à tout prix mit ses membres en tremblements. Les mains contre la table, les yeux clos, il sentait sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule… Il savait de quoi était capable cet homme et… en restant ici, il mettrait Eagle en péril…

Il ouvrit son regard et pivota quand, en percutant Steve, il perdit l'équilibre. Rattrapé par ce dernier, il s'écarta rapidement en s'excusant puis le contourna pour sortir. Au pas de la porte, il l'écouta lui murmurer calmement :

— Si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit, n'hésite pas Danny.

— D'accord, répondit-il en poursuivant son chemin.

Le maitre du lieu, seul dans la petite cuisine, soupira en se demandant ce qu'il faisait… autant au jeune homme qu'à lui-même. Palpant ses paupières de ses doigts, il avait l'impression de revivre doucement auprès de Danny. Ce dernier semblait réussir à savoir quand il pouvait se lâcher tout comme il pouvait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Son invité l'avait aidé à retrouver la fille du maire et cela sans qu'il ne lui demande de l'aide. En était-il au point d'oublier de remercier ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher ? Devait-il vraiment accepter ceux qui voulaient faire partie de sa vie ?

Danny s'était rallongé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. La planque était trop petite. Une femme, répondant du nom de Lori, dormait dans la chambre et Steve était dans la cuisine. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'alternative.

— J'ai préparé un plateau, entendit-il en voyant son aîné le déposer sur la table basse.

Touché, le blond s'assit en le remerciant d'un sourire.

— Écoute, reprit Steve en prenant place à ses côtés, on est parti du mauvais pied et je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai osé insinuer hier… et,… merci aussi de m'avoir aidé pour la petite…

Danny ne s'attendait pas à cela. Totalement perdu, il contempla stupidement la tasse à café parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son interlocuteur n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait rencontré à ses débuts.

— Danny ?

Le jeune homme paniqua en sentant une main lui relever le menton et la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

— Pardon de vous avoir embrassé.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son aîné, il n'osa plus bouger. Allait-il le mettre en colère ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait mais la peur que la colère de ce dernier ne refasse surface, il préféra rester immobile. Le souffle coupé, il fixa les lèvres de Steve qui lui murmura :

— Non.

Non, quoi ? se demandait le plus jeune quand, le souffle coupé, le visage du brun s'approcha du sien et, leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, son cœur venait d'exploser.

— Et toi ? Me pardonnes-tu de t'avoir embrassé ?

Désorienté d'avoir surement raté un épisode, il secoua négativement la tête.

— Tu vois, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde… chuchota Steve, allez, déjeunons…

Danny sourit, un peu bêtement, mais rien que ces quelques échanges parurent le requinquer. Il n'était pas du tout désagréable comme ça.

**... ... ...**

Élias se réveilla en entendant des braillements d'adultes. Kono, la sœur de Yuuki, lui avait préparé la chambre d'amis au-dessus du magasin et, en apercevant les premiers rayons du soleil, il sauta du lit en se demandant si son frère était bien rentré. Ne portant qu'un short et un tee-shirt noir, il descendit des escaliers en entendant Eric.

— Okay donc si j'ai bien compris, ce soir, j'en saurai un peu plus sur la situation actuelle ?

— Oui, répondit une voix qu'Élias était certain d'avoir déjà entendu.

— Pourquoi Yuuki t'a-t-il pris comme élève ?

— C'est une longue histoire… mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, tous les membres du clan ne sont pas tous des japonais…

— Ah…

Le plus jeune des frères allait montrer sa présence lorsque la voix de Chin résonna :

— Flo, Déka, salua-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise.

— Je vous prépare quelque chose, sensei ? proposa le blond.

— Un déca, s'il te plait.

Florian, l'air de rien, tira le bras d'Eric et le posta devant son maitre.

— Voilà un Déka, répondit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'officier plissa des paupières en une ligne et tourna subitement son visage pour planter un regard noir à Flo qui éclata de rire.

— Je déconne, mec… continua-t-il de rire en préparant le café, ne fait pas cette tête, tout le monde sait que super Sensei a craqué pour toi… et…

Chin se permit de tousser bruyamment pour l'interrompre :

— Je te signale que je suis là et je ne pense pas que cela intéresse Déka-san, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en posant son regard marron glacé sur ce dernier.

Eric, immobile, écarlate et gêné, ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter. « Qu-Quoi ? Que… GAY ».

— Oh, euh, je… bafouilla-t-il en parvenant à reculer d'un pas, je ne suis pas… gay…

— Non, c'est vrai ? coupa Flo en déposant une tasse remplie, mince sensei, vous vous êtes trompé de frère…

Chin leva un regard pitoyablement glacial au blond qui déglutit en murmurant :

— J'ai compris, je me tais,… murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux, vous êtes d'une humeur massacrante le matin, ça y est je suis déprimé.

Élias sursauta en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. En reconnaissant le blond qui sortit de la cuisine, ce dernier le saisit rapidement par le bras et le ramena auprès des autres.

— Hé hé ! Voilà mini-Déka Sensei ! chantonna Florian en le désignant.

— Je vais le tuer avant que Kerwin ne lui fasse la peau, maugréa Chin à voix basse.

— Flo ! coupa durement la voix grave de Yuuki qui apparut au pas de la porte-arrière de la pièce, arrête d'embêter ton monde !

— Sérieux Yuuki, râla ce dernier, avoue que mini-Déka est à ton gout ?

— Non ! grinça celui-ci en brisant le cœur d'Élias qui perdit le sourire, surtout que, ajouta-t-il en le fixant, il a bien failli se faire tuer en trainant le sabre d'Eagle !

Blanc comme un linge, le concerné croisa le regard noir de son grand-frère.

— Tu as quoi ? gueula soudainement Eric.

— Non mais, reprit Flo en comprenant qu'il avait un tantinet froissé tout le monde, tout est bien qui finit bien.

— Toi ! La ferme ! tonna l'officier en levant une main, je m'adresse à Eli ! Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ''NE TOUCHE PAS A MES AFFAIRES" !

Élias, les membres tremblants, sentait le poids des regards peser sur lui tandis que Chin soupirait de ne pas pouvoir savourer un bon café comme au bon vieux temps. Il prit le temps de dévisager les deux frères. Eric, un peu plus grand qu'Élias, semblait toujours vouloir le protéger. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient. Les cheveux noirs en batailles, seule la couleur des yeux était différente. Les siens s'attardèrent sur le corps à peine musclé de l'aîné qui portait un tee-shirt rouge et un boxer bleu. Il sourit doucement en pensant au héros de ce dernier.

— Je…

— Tu, quoi ? Merde Eli ! s'énerva l'aîné en s'approchant de lui, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu comprends ça !

— Temps mort ! intervint brusquement Kono, vous croyez que c'est le moment de nous prendre la tête ! ?

Élias, le cœur battant, croisait des regards qui semblaient ahuris et le plus douloureux fut d'apercevoir dans celui de Yuuki qu'il n'était rien. Il pivota les lèvres vibrantes de gêne et monta jusque dans la chambre. Il ne serait jamais comme Eric. Il était toujours le vilain canard de la famille, celui qui était différent des autres, celui qui faisait tout de travers et qui faisait surement honte d'être trop émotif. Assis au bord du lit, il libéra ses larmes de déception. Peut-être, était-ce pour cela qu'aucun de ses ex-petits amis ne voulait pas de lui ? Les yeux clos, il ne ferait jamais partie du genre d'homme qu'était son frère et puis, qui le croirait.

— Élias ?

Il se tourna en posant une jambe pliée sur le drap blanc du lit. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit son frère et non Chin. Ce dernier referma la porte et s'assit en face de lui.

— Ne lui en veut pas, avec tout ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours, il est un peu à cran.

Élias planta son regard encore humide dans celui du japonais. Le visage sérieux de celui-ci le rassura et ne paraissait pas se moquer de lui.

— Je voulais juste comprendre le symbole, je ne pensais pas que...

— Tu sais que ton frère s'inquiète facilement pour toi et j'ai besoin qu'il ait la tête sur les épaules mais tu pourras rester avec nous.

— D'accord, répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Élias, seul dans la chambre, toujours sur le lit, fixait le ciel à travers la fenêtre en réalisant qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de prendre sa vie en main. Eric devait cesser d'avoir peur pour lui. Pourtant, en tant que frère, il ressentait toujours l'angoisse le gagner parce que ce dernier était devenu flic… tout comme leur père.

**... ... ...**

Steve allait débarrasser le plateau quand Danny voulut en faire de même. Leurs mains s'effleurant, ils s'écartèrent, sauver par la présence de Lori. Cette dernière, les cheveux blonds détachés et ne portant qu'un tee-shirt blanc, dévoilant une culotte noire, remarqua que le plus jeune avait à peine jeté un regard dans sa direction… il semblait captivé par le maitre du lieu. Elle sourit en passant devant eux et saisit le plateau.

— Bonjour les garçons.

— B'jour, dirent-ils en s'évitant du regard.

— Je vais me faire un café, profitez-en pour aller prendre une douche, enfin, en solo j'imagine…

Elle partit dans la cuisine en s'amusant de voir les joues empourprées de Steve. Même si le monde ne tournait pas aussi bien, son ami avait le droit de s'apercevoir que la vie continuait. Cela semblait si loin ce temps-là. Il devait laisser Malo s'en aller et poursuivre son chemin même s'il aurait toujours une place. Puis, Steve ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il était aussi mort et Eric avait raison, son ancien coéquipier blessait les gens qui l'acceptaient dans leur entourage.

Elle se servit une tasse bien chaude et s'adossa contre un mur. En fixant le liquide sombre, elle se rappelait d'avoir observé Danny. Ce dernier semblait s'être très vite attaché à son ami et, le cœur soulagé, elle sourit parce que dans les yeux bleus du blond, il y avait comme des étoiles… elle aurait pu aussi ajouter en forme de cœur… se disait-elle en buvant son café. Elle crut s'étouffer en apercevant le visage sérieux de Steve devant elle.

— Tu connaissais le frère de Malo ?

— Chin, oui mais, je l'ai rencontré bien après ton soi-disant décès… murmura-t-elle pour éviter de repenser à l'erreur qu'elle allait commettre à cette époque.

Steve se servit une tasse et se permit de la détailler quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même au réveil, elle était rayonnante.

— Dis m'en plus sur lui.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande suggestive. La jeune femme soupira, ne sachant si elle pouvait tout lui dire.

— Lori, je sais que je te dois des excuses et…

— Ce n'est pas ça Steve, coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête, c'est que… ça risque de faire beaucoup pour toi et…

— De quoi t'as peur ? Que je m'effondre ? coupa-t-il en écartant lascivement ses bras avant de glisser une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

Elle étira ses lèvres en une grimace qui en disait déjà long sur qu'elle craignait.

— Lori, comprends-moi, j'étais en colère et, c'est vrai que je le suis encore mais,… j'ai besoin de savoir qui est cette famille…

Elle soupira une seconde fois et posa sa tasse. Une main sur la hanche, elle glissa la seconde dans sa chevelure blonde et, enfin, elle planta son regard bleu dans les siens.

— Malo et Chin font partie d'un clan composé de plusieurs membres de… shinobis et Malo était le sensei, le maitre…

Steve, pieds écartés et bras croisés, l'écouta sans l'interrompre, lui faisant signe du regard qu'elle pouvait continuer.

— Tout ce que je sais est que leur connaissance est familiale et ancestrale mais, les temps changent et depuis plusieurs générations, le clan s'agrandit en incorporant des gens issus de nationalités divers et dont leurs loyautés ont été prouvé,… parce qu'on ne devient pas membre du clan des Sicariens par simple demande,… il y a une coutume qui dit que lorsque le maitre décède avant d'avoir donné les pleins pouvoir à un autre que c'est la personne qui partageait sa vie qui le succède…

Elle se tut en apercevant des plis sur le front de Steve.

— Elle est choisie parce que si le maitre est assassiné, il est à elle de décider si une confrontation doit avoir lieu…

— Okay, répondit-il les yeux ronds, je n'ai rien compris à ton charabia mais je suis d'accord pour descendre Kerwin…

Lori, dépitée, affaissa des épaules et planta un regard profondément exaspéré.

— J'ai l'impression de parler à Déka… je récapitule, tu fais partie d'une immense famille qui est composée de NINJAS ! Et tu vas devenir leur leader !

— Parfait, ça me convient…

— Ça te convient seulement pour te venger mais, Steve, soupira-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, s'il te plait, ne prend pas la chose à la légère…

Elle ne le sentait pas prêt et elle craignait que ce statut ne lui donne que bien plus de pouvoir que ce qu'attendait Chin de ce dernier. Elle allait reprendre quand, Danny se montra au pas de la porte. Le temps d'une seconde, elle crut déceler dans le regard de Steve un éclat de contentement.

— Tu peux aller prendre ta douche.

Lori massa quelques instants ses paupières avant de fixer le blond. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore mouillés, la fuyait de ses yeux bleus. Elle s'avança en comprenant que le jeune homme était troublé par Steve.

— Danny, murmura-t-elle en passant à ses côtés tout en posant une main sur son épaule, comme l'a dit Ryū, tu n'as rien de ton père alors, ne te dévalorise pas,… Steve est parfois dur d'oreille et difficile à cerner,… je sais qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête mais, toi,… je suis certaine qu'il t'écouterait,… si tu sens qu'il prend de mauvaise décision, dis-le-lui…

**…. …. ….**

Pendant que Steve, Lori et Danny profitaient de la journée pour mieux se connaitre, chez la famille Kalakaua, au-dessus du magasin d'antiquités, Kono discutait, dans la cuisine, avec Chin sur l'organisation de la soirée. Ryū et sa jumelle Nao étaient déjà sur place avec la petite fille. La plupart des shinobis étaient encore sur le terrain pour veiller sur le commissariat et les mouvements des hommes de Kerwin. La journée fut calme mais Chin sentait que la tempête s'approchait. Rien n'était fait au hasard. Ils auront surement quelques jours de répit et cela n'envisageait pas forcément de bonne chose à venir. Mais en attendant… le clan des sicariens allait reconnaitre leur sensei…

Steve, encore ému de se retrouver devant le visage de Chin, le salua en s'inclinant quelques secondes. Il le suivit jusqu'au parking et monta à la place du passager. Lori et Danny à l'arrière, personne n'osait briser le silence, conscient de ce qui allait se dérouler. Le blond qui avait été informé par le lieutenant Weston, se sentait fier de pouvoir participer à cette cérémonie.

La voiture quitta les routes du nord pour s'enfoncer doucement dans les profondeurs de la forêt sombre. Steve observait la nature sans vraiment regarder les couleurs. Le soleil ne tardant pas à se coucher, son cœur commençait à s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait appris sur sa nouvelle famille était en train de prendre de l'importance. Ce fut dans un état presque second qu'il sortit du véhicule. Dans un souterrain qui semblait immense, il fut séparé des autres. Chin l'emmena dans une pièce éclairée.

— Je te laisse te préparer, murmura-t-il en lui indiquant un ensemble posé sur une chaise, je repasse dans quinze minutes.

Steve se planta devant une glace et se déshabilla machinalement. Lorsqu'il toucha le kimono noir, sa gorge se noua instinctivement. Il sourit en sentant le parfum de Malo. Les lèvres étirées, il comprenait qu'il lui avait appartenu. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait et, loin d'être contrarié, il était honoré de le porter. Il passa doucement une main dans une manche et savoura ses quelques secondes où ce même tissu épais avait effleuré le corps de Malo. Chaque geste avait son importance. Plus il se couvrait de cet habit, plus son cœur battait avec frénésie.

Une fois prêt, debout, face au miroir, il baissa son regard sur ses pieds en relevant légèrement les pans de son pantalon évasé. Comme un enfant qui découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, il détailla les bottes japonaises. Le pouce séparé des autres orteils lui soutira un sourire émerveillé. Il releva son visage pour se contempler entièrement. Bouleversé de se découvrir vêtu ainsi, les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, il distingua le dessin rouge à l'emplacement du cœur : l'aigle.

— Tu es prêt.

— Je… bredouilla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Habillé du même ensemble, Chin s'avança.

— Tu es celui que Sensei Ho Kelly a choisi, Steve-san.

— J'ai peur, avoua-t-il sans cacher son anxiété.

— Tu ne devrais pas, sourit Chin, les shinobis sont encore plus intimidés de se retrouver devant "Eagle".

— Mais, vous êtes des ninjas entrainés et moi, je…

— Ne te diminue pas, Malo a su t'enseigner une partie de notre savoir, je t'ai observé, tu es agile et rapide,… tu manques juste de concentration mais je veillerais à te l'apprendre,… maintenant, suis-moi.

Steve, la poitrine serrée, prenait de profonde respiration en lui emboîtant le pas. Ils descendirent des escaliers qui débouchèrent sur un long couloir. La respiration lente, son cœur battait au rythme de ses pas. Les membres tremblants, il s'arrêta en voyant Chin s'écarter pour lui laisser le temps de regarder les shinobis. Ces derniers, vêtus de leur ensemble de ninja, étaient disposés en cercle autour d'un grand tapis orné d'un seul symbole rouge. Ému, il les regarda s'incliner en murmurant d'une seule voix « Sensei ». Les yeux brillants, lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, il fit un pas et les salua à son tour.

Il tourna son visage en direction de Chin. Ses amis étaient là, à quelques pas devant le japonais. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les frères Déka et le blond qui les accompagnait, il sourit parce que leur présence indiquait qu'il faisait partie de son présent. Il sourit nerveusement à Danny puis il écouta son beau-frère :

— Suis-moi, il est temps...

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**


End file.
